Después de la historia
by KatnissSakura
Summary: Porque siempre hay más que contar. Conjunto de one shot de escenas eliminadas de fics de mi auditoria.
1. EHYLB:Primer día

**Buen día.**

**Del fic del herrero y la bestia. **

**El primer one shot: escena eliminada 1.**

**Publicado: 10 de febrero de 2019**

**Disclaimer: HTTYD no me pertenece, es con el mero fin de diversión. **

**El primer día.**

Tiernos escalofríos, dulce suavidad e incluso hermosos sonidos; era lo que percibía Astrid al besar y ser besada por Hiccup, aquel muchacho que la amaba con devoción y que le provocaba toda una variedad de reacciones que aun no terminaba de conocer.

Con un último roce donde él atrapó con fuerza su labio inferior se separaron para después verse a los ojos y sonreírse el uno al otro.

Hiccup se mordió los labios con nerviosismo, no había sido consciente de cuánto tiempo había durado aquel maravilloso beso hasta que miró lo rojizo de los labios de su compañera e incluso sintió que los suyos ardían.

—Y… ¿ahora qué siguen? —preguntó ella mordiendo igualmente sus labios.

—No lo sé… ¿qué tal si vemos si al menos nuestros amigos ya están satisfechos? —respondió con una risita sin soltar su cintura.

Astrid asintió y al mismo tiempo que Hiccup se giraron hacia donde habían visto a sus amigos espiando.

—¿Eh?... ¿a dónde se fueron? —miró el jefe hacia todos lados.

—¿y por qué siento que todo se ve diferente? —frunció Astrid el entrecejo al ver frente a sus ojos un paisaje muy verdoso. —¿Y qué esa música?

Hiccup prestó atención y pudo percibirlo, los trolls parecían cantar una canción en donde repetían constantemente "_No puedo detener este sentimiento"._

—¡EN HORA BUENA REINA ASTRID! —escuchó Hiccup de repente.

Al bajar su mirada vio que se trataba de "Pedrito" el hurón metiche.

—¡Oh, eres tú!

Astrid también bajó la mirada y se sorprendió de verlo, más ya no podía entender lo que decía, solo veía que se revoloteaba animado desde su lugar.

—¡¿Es en serio?! —escuchó que exclamó Hiccup feliz.

—¿Qué sucede?

—¡Todo volvió a la normalidad Astrid! —la abrazó. —¡Astrid, rompimos el hechizo!

—¡¿Qué?! — musitó sin poder creerlo.

—El hurón me dijo que todo se está restaurando ¡Incluso el castillo!¡Puedes creerlo! ¡¿No estás feliz?! —explicó Hiccup separándose un poco de ella.

La reina estaba sin palabras, quería sonreír, pero era demasiado para procesar, pero por como veía el bosque todo parecía indicar que era cierto, y de hecho ya no sentía que la tierra temblaba.

—Ay, ahora si podemos ser felices. —la abrazó de vuelta.

Astrid sintió alivio en sus brazos y ahora si con toda seguridad los abrazó con fuerza, hasta que una ventisca por encima los sorprendió. Maravillados, vieron que era el roba huesos que en conjunto con los escaldarones se dirigían a la playa a celebrar, o al meno eso entendió Hiccup de lo que alcanzó a escuchar.

—¿Y si vamos? —preguntó Hiccup tomándola de la mano y sin darle tiempo de responder, llevó a Astrid devuelta a la playa.

—Que hermoso…—se maravilló la exbestia al ver que los escaldarones hacían una especie de nado sincronizado en el mar, mientras que el roba huesos revoloteaba por encima de ellos, y claramente se podían escuchar los gritos de Arroyin que seguían confinado a la jaula y armadura del dragón.

—Creo que se preparan para trabajar. —dijo Hiccup al escuchar un tipo de canto que decía:

"_La basura vamos a sacar"_

"_El mar vamos a limpiar"_

"_Tesoros vamos a encontrar"_

—¡Wow! Son sorprendentes. —admiró Astrid dando un paso hacia adelante, pues cada vez se alejaban más.

—Vamos a acercarnos un poco ¿sí?

Astrid asintió con una sonrisa.

Sin soltar su mano, el sonriente Hiccup llevó a su "amiga" en dirección al mar, con la única intención de entrar al menos hasta donde la marea subía; pero inesperadamente al cruzar a donde la marea ya mojaba su pie y prótesis, ya no sintió la mano de ella, sólo escuchó una clase de golpe y quejido, y al girarse vio a Astrid tirada en la arena.

Esta se sobaba la cabeza como si se la hubiera golpeado.

—Astrid… ¿estás bien? —se acercó rápidamente hacia ella.

—Sí. —respondió esta sobándose la frente. —Pero choque con algo.

—¿Chocar con algo?

Hiccup la ayudó a ponerse de pie; sin comprender que era lo que había pasado se volvió hacia donde había caminado y no pasó nada; sin embargo, cuando Astrid intentó hacer lo mismo, no pudo, había chocado con una barrera invisible.

—¿Qué pasa? —se preguntó confundido mientras traspasaba con su mano donde Astrid ya no podía pasar.

—Creo que es obvio. —susurró ella con una leve sonrisa. —No puedo salir de la isla.

—Pero… rompimos la maldición.

—Sólo la maldición que me convirtió en bestia, pero Amaru me condenó a ser guardiana ¿recuerdas? Fue la condición que me puso para devolverme a la vida.

Hiccup bufó recordando ese detalle.

—Pero ¡ni siquiera saliste de la isla!

—Bueno, creo que es el limite hasta donde puedo llegar. —Analizó Astrid tocando la barrera invisible que no la dejaba cruzar al mar.

—No me parece justo, es decir, ¡¿ni siquiera podrás entrar al mar?!

—No puedo hacer nada Hiccup, la vida no es cuento de hadas. —aceptó rendida. —Aun así, me siento muy feliz.

Hiccup trató de sonreír, pero se le seguía siendo injusto que ni siquiera para divertirse pudiera entrar al mar.

—Volvamos a casa. ¿sí? —le tendió Astrid su mano.

Dando un resoplido, Hiccup le sonrió y la tomó, juntos se volvieron a adentrar al bosque donde pudieron admirar más de la reconstrucción del nuevo Vanaheim, al menos por esa parte estaban tranquilos, pues las criaturas que la habitaban estaban sumamente felices.

Pero cuando llegaron al castillo, quedaron más que asombrados, pues la construcción estaba todavía mejor a cuando lo habitaba el rey Hofferson y que definitivamente era lo suficientemente espacioso para que diferentes criaturas también pudieran habitarlo.

—¡Mira es Astrid y Hiccup! —señaló Poppy emocionada al ver a la "pareja real" llegando con sus manos unidas.

—_Vaya hasta que despegaron, pensamos que sus bocas se quedarían pegadas todo lo que resta ba de sus vidas._

—¡Toothless! —regañó Hiccup sonrojado.

—¿Qué dijo? —preguntó Astrid sintiéndose de repente nerviosa.

—¡Nada importante! —se rascó Hiccup el cabello con nerviosismo.

—Y herrero o más bien jefe… ¿te quedarás ahora para siempre? —preguntó Branch.

—¡¿_Lo harás_?! —saltó Pihc entusiasmado.

En ese momento Astrid se hizo la misma pregunta que el troll, él ya le había dicho que se quedaría con ella, pero recordó que también tenía un deber en su lugar de origen; sin embargo…

—Sí, me quedaré aquí… para siempre. —respondió Hiccup.

Dragones, trolls y demás criaturas celebraron su respuesta.

—Pero ¿qué pasará con su pueblo? —detuvo Astrid el ajetreo.

—Mi madre me dijo que tal vez no lo comprenderían, pero que tampoco podía estar en un lugar al cual no correspondía. Y Vanaheim y tú son el lugar al que pertenezco.

Astrid sonrió más enamorada, y sin importarle que los demás la vieran se abrazó fuertemente a él.

—Por cierto ¿otra cosa? —se acercó la soñadora gemela a la cariñosa pareja, haciendo un mal terció cuando se abrazó también a el.

—¿Qué pasó Lavander? Digo ¡Ruffnut! —corrigió Hiccup apenado.

—Dinos lindo herrero… ¿ya eres novio de Astrid?

Hiccup de inmediato se sonrojó y se rascó el cabello con nerviosismo, a diferencia de Astrid que aquella palabra, aunque la conocía, se le hacía tan extraña de usar, en especial para referirse a alguien que generalmente le decía "amigo" o "querido".

—Ah… bueno…—balbuceó Hiccup viéndola con vergüenza. —Supongo ¿no? Astrid… tú y yo somos… bueno… tú sabes.

—Sí. —respondió ella con absoluta tranquilidad, para ella lo importante es que la amara.

Hiccup suspiró con alivio y de cierto modo le gustaba que Astrid no se complicara tanto las cosas como lo hacía él.

—Ay, que romántico, yo también quiero un novio. —suspiró la gemela de manera soñadora.

Por detrás de ella Fishlegs y Snotlout, habían parado oreja tomando nota mental del deseo de su "amiga".

—¡Ay, por fin las cosas son como deben de ser!… ¿qué tal si hacemos una fiesta para celebrar? —sugirió Poppy entusiasmada.

—Me parece buena idea. —respondió Astrid para sorpresa de todos. —Pero antes… me gustaría ver unos lugares ¿me acompañas? —preguntó tomando la mano de su ahora novio.

—Por supuesto.

—¡¿Podemos ir?! —preguntó todo el equipo conquista en coro (incluyendo a Toothless y a Pihc) que estaban atentos a los movimientos de la nueva pareja.

—Ah…yo…—Hiccup dudó, pues en ese momento lo que quería era pasar tiempo a solas con su novia, pero…

—Sí, claro que sí. —concedió Astrid feliz.

El jefe resopló al ver sus anhelos desechos por el entusiasmado equipo conquista.

—¿Y a dónde irán exactamente? —preguntó Branch, el único que no se apuntó para ir.

Astrid sólo sonrió y volvió su vista en dirección al bosque.

.

.

—¡Wow! Luce todo tan diferente…—admiró Hiccup el paisaje.

El lugar a donde los había llevado Astrid era a donde antes estaba el lago sagrado, que al desbordarse sólo había dejado un enorme hueco en la tierra; mientras que el rio que antes lo alimentaba fue desviado después de la renovación de la isla.

Ahora ese lugar estaba lleno de plantas, así como el hueco donde parecía que florecería un gran jardín.

—Pensé que con la renovación habría vuelto. —se lamentó Astrid.

—Tal vez Amaru decidió que tampoco lo merecíamos, así como muchas cosas que cree que son erróneas.

—Lo siento Hiccup, la verdad me hubiera gustado que el lago hubiera revivido para que así pudieras ver a tus seres queridos. Tu madre, tu padre… tus amigos y amigas.

Hiccup negó con la cabeza.

—Sin Drago, ahora sé que estarán muy bien, no te preocupes.

—Pero tú mamá, ella puede venir a vivir aquí. ¿Por qué no la invitas?

—Estoy seguro de que sí, yo mismo se lo dije… pero por le momento quiere que viva mis propias aventuras y experiencias.

—Ya veo…—suspiró la reina con una sonrisa nostálgica.

—Y por mi padre. —resopló. —Al menos sé que sigue por ahí, cuidándonos desde el Valhala. —dijo observando el cielo que poco comenzaba a oscurecerse.

—Estoy seguro de que así será. —apretó Astrid su mano. —Y aquí en la tierra, yo te cuidaré a ti…

—Y yo a ti. —prometió Hiccup besando su mano.

—¡Astrid, Astrid!

La pareja se volvió hacia Fishlegs que aun con la maceta con la rosa en su mano saltaba eufóricamente en el centro de lo que había sido el lago sagrado.

—Sí… ¿qué pasa Fish?

—¿Te importaría si planto esto aquí? —señaló el centro del hueco.

Astrid miró a Hiccup queriendo saber su opinión, el jefe sólo le sonrió pareciendo concordar con lo que ella pensaba; después se giró hacia su regordete amigo.

—Adelante…

—¡Muchas gracias Astrid! —comenzó a cavar el exgnomo en la tierra. —Quisiera que esta flor la conservaras, por las que no me pudiste aceptar en el pasado. ¿Sí?

—Claro que sí. —susurró la reina enternecida, ya no desplataría el detalle de su amigo como aquella vez.

Con la rosa plantada en medio el extinto lago sagrado, la pareja y el equipo conquista la rodeó, aquella pequeña flor prometía ser la representación de un nuevo comienzo tanto para el nuevo lugar, así como para los que vivían ahí.

.

.

Ya por la noche, a punto de terminarse aquel largo y cansado día, Hiccup y Astrid se dirigían hacia donde las habitaciones estaban, ambos estaban agotados ya que después de haber llegado del lago sagrado habían celebrado en grande, ahora era tiempo de descansar.

—Hiccup, ¿Tomarás la habitación que antes usabas para dormir?

—Ah… sí… o ¿por qué preguntas? —respondió este con nervios sintiendo que era una clase de invitación a dormir en otra diferente.

—No, por nada, era curiosidad. —respondió Astrid inocentemente, para desgracia de Hiccup que ya se imaginaba un sinfín de cosas con su nueva relación. —¿Tienes sueño? ¿Te sientes muy cansado?

—Ah… yo…

De nuevo se sonrojó, y cómo no hacerlo, pues a la luz de la luna Astrid lucía sumamente bella y luego que le saliera con ese tipo de preguntas hacía su cabeza alucinara cosas que deseaba.

—No…tanto… ¿por qué? —preguntó sonrojado.

—Acompáñame a un lugar, y ahora sí… sólo tú y yo…—jaló Astrid su mano sin esperar su respuesta para los nervios de Hiccup.

—Astrid… vamos demasiado rápido… ¿no crees? —preguntó abochornado.

La reina se detuvo sin comprender.

—¿Crees que no debamos ir a la torre y ver cómo quedó?

—¡¿Eh, la torre?!

Astrid asintió inocentemente.

—¡Ah, la torre! —suspiró Hiccup tratando de calmar su corazón.

—¿Estás bien?

—¡Sí, sí! Es que… ¿cómo decirte? Estar contigo… me hace muy feliz…—suspiró. —¡Y también eufórico! ¡Como loco! Eh… me cuesta trabajo, eh… no sé… tranquilizarme.

La reina sonrió al saberlo, pues ella se sentía exactamente igual, aunque no se movía tanto como él.

—Entonces ¿vamos? —le ofreció su mano. —¿Te ayudaré a calmar tu corazón mientras tú calmas el mío?

Hiccup se sintió hervir en ese momento, no cabía duda de que le esperaba una buena vida a lado de esa mujer.

.

.

Sí, definitivamente le esperaba una buena vida a lado de esa mujer, de la cual aprendió nunca se dirigiría a él con doble sentido porque era muy inocente para ello.

—Y… ¿ya estás más tranquilo? —preguntó Astrid acostada a un lado de él.

—Sí. —respondió Hiccup viendo por la enorme ventana de la torre por donde se apreciaba la enorme luna llena.

Después de ver que la torre estaba más que reconstruida y libre de las enredaderas de espinas y rosas, ambos se habían acostado en el suelo, por sugerencia de ella, para observar el extenso cielo nocturno.

—¿Y tú? —preguntó volviéndose hacia ella.

—Sin creer todavía que estés aquí, conmigo.

—Sí, y sólo es el primer día… estaré aquí contigo, siempre.

Un con beso bajo la luz de la luna llena los amantes dieron por terminado el primer día del resto de sus vidas.

**Fin.**

**Para los lectores del herrero y la bestia, muchas gracias por su apoyo, espero que les haya gustado este primer one shot de esta serie.**

**Publicado: 10 de febrero de 2019**


	2. EHYLB: Despedida y enfermedad

**Buenas tardes.**

**Del fic del herrero y la bestia.**

**Escena eliminada no. 2**

* * *

"**Despedida y Enfermedad"**

.

.

Era una noche de verano en la remota Vanaheim; los dragones cenaban alrededor de una fogata instalada en uno de los jardines del castillo; mientras que los trolls, hadas y gnomos los hacían alrededor del gran árbol troll; en tanto los humanos, ellos degustaban su comida en el renovado y amplio comedor que estaban en el interior del castillo.

Todo estaba tranquilo, lo único que se podía escuchar era el tronar de los cubiertos que golpeaban contra los platos o los vasos que iban y venían de sus manos; hasta que…

—Astrid, nos queremos ir de Vanaheim.

Todo ruido en el comedor se extinguió cuando Ruffnut dijo repentinamente aquello.

—¿Qué dices? ¿Irse? —repitió Astrid sin comprender.

—Sí, es algo que veníamos pensando desde hace un tiempo. —respondió Fishlegs cohibido desde su lugar.

—Tú también Fishlegs… ¿Desde cuándo?

—Ahmm... pues casi desde que Hiccup llegó para quedarse. —habló ahora Tuffnut.

—Pero ¿Por qué de buenas a primeras decidieron eso? —preguntó el aludido también sin comprender.

—Bueno, antes de que regresaras nosotros estábamos aquí más que nada por Astrid, no se nos hizo justo irnos con todos los demás cuando ella no podía salir de aquí. —contestó Snotlout. —Pero ahora que tú estás aquí para acompañarla, pensamos que lo mejor para nosotros era volver al mundo al que pertenecemos, ya que por mi parte tengo una familia que me espera.

Astrid bajó la cabeza apenada, pues hasta ese momento no había reparado en aquellos detalles, de que sus amigos tenían familias que los esperaban en Berk.

—¿Y ustedes? —preguntó a los demás.

—Yo hablé con mi madre. —contó Ruffnut cabizbaja. —Y me refiero a la reina de las hadas, al principio no le gustó la idea, pero cuando le dije que la razón por la que me quiero ir era para conseguirme un novio como Hiccup, ya no puso objeciones.

Tanto el jefe como la reina se vieron entre sí, el primero sintiéndose ligeramente bochornoso por la declaración de la ex hada, y Astrid sonrosada al ver como Fishlegs y Snotlout se lamentaban, pues Ruffnut o no sabía que ellos gustaban de ella o los ignoraba intencionalmente.

—Por mi parte, yo también hablé con Poppy acerca de mi decisión. —siguió Tuffnut. —Fue mi mejor amiga durante el hechizo así que se lo debía, y tampoco vio algún problema ya que sabe que debo continuar con mi vida de humano, aunque no sea tan entretenida como la de un troll y ¡es justo lo que necesito! Buscar aventuras y fiestas, pero ahora de humanos.

—Yo creo que es también lo que necesito. —concordó Snotlout. —Tanto lo que dice Tuff como con lo que dice Ruff. —dijo con lamentación.

—¿Qué es...? —cuestionó Hiccup sin entender.

El ex fantasma suspiró.

—No sé, ampliar mis horizontes... también quiero una novia. —confesó gruñonamente. —Y creo que no sabré si ya encontré a la indicada si no salgo de aquí, porque ¡digo!... en lo que llevo de vida sólo me han gustado dos chicas...

—Órale... ¿Quiénes? —preguntó el gemelo curioso.

—¡Baboso! ¿no te das una idea? —golpeó su cabeza. —Y la primera por supuesto fue Astrid.

—¡¿Qué?!¡¿QUÉÉÉ?!

Todos los presentes en el comedor quedaron boquiabiertos con tal confesión, Astrid queriendo que la tierra se la tragara, y Hiccup sonrojado hasta las orejas.

—¡Sí! Y ¿qué? ¡Es la verdad! —exclamó Snotlout sin pena. —Cuando éramos niños me gustaba; y nunca se los había contado, pero a lo largo de todos los años que duró el hechizo me la pasé deambulando sin saber a dónde ir, sin tener nombre y algún motivo de existencia, pero eso cambió cuando te vi ese día en el bosque.

—El mismo día en que llegó Hiccup. —recordó Astrid

—Así es y aunque no supiera quién era, "Sir Allard" sintió atracción hacia ti, por eso ese día te siguió y ayudó, aunque luego al ver que tú atención estaba puesta sobre el herrero. —señaló a Hiccup. —¡Se acabó! pero luego volví a sentir atracción hacia otra criatura... ustedes sabrán de quién se trata.

—Yo no, ¡dímelo! —rogó Tuffnut zarandeándolo por el brazo, mientras que Ruffnut se limitaba a ver al techo y hacerse la desentendida.

—¡Ya déjame tonto! En fin, quiero salir de la isla para saber si hay algo más ahí para mí, y no sé tal vez que sea como la señora Valka, mamá de Hiccup. —terminó "Sir Allard" de brazos cruzados.

—¡¿Qué?! —se sonrojó Hiccup.

—¡¿Qué?! Sólo la vi un poco, pero debo decir que...

—Ay, ya cállate Snotlout. —silenció Fishlegs abochornado.

—Bien, ya escuchamos los motivos de casi todos, ¿Y tú Fishlegs? ¿cuáles serían tus motivos para irte? —preguntó Astrid.

El regordete suspiró.

—Me apena decirlo, pero los mismos que Snotlout y Ruffnut... no sé, sólo para probar suerte ya sea con la que quiero o con alguien más; como tú "comprenderás", aquí no hay oportunidad.

—Entiendo. —suspiró Astrid cabizbaja. —Entonces, creo que no queda de otra y aunque me duela, pueden irse.

Los cuatro amigos sonrieron levemente a su reina, por una parte, felices de que ella comprendiera y por otra entristecidos, pues mientras ellos podían conocer el mundo ella tenía que vivir permanentemente ahí.

Mientras tanto, Hiccup también se lamentó, ya que los piensos de sus amigos eran los mismos que él tuvo cuando recién se rompió el hechizo, la diferencia es que Astrid era la que no buscaba algo con alguien más que no fuera él, pero si las circunstancias hubieran sido otras, si ella hubiera querido ampliar sus opciones, él, con el dolor de su corazón, la hubiera dejado ir.

—Aww, pero no se pongan tristes. —trató de animar Ruffnut a la pareja. —No nos iremos por siempre, vendremos a visitarlos siempre que podamos.

—Y los recibiremos con gusto, sólo deben prometer no decirle a nadie sobre está isla, por favor. —pidió Astrid.

—Lo sabemos, es una promesa. —prometió Snotlout al igual que todos los demás.

—Bien ¿y cuándo tienen planeado marcharse y a dónde irán? —preguntó Hiccup.

—Bueno, esperábamos que tú nos ayudaras con eso, queremos irnos antes de que se ponga más intenso el verano. —respondió Ruffnut abanicándose con la mano debido al calor. —Berk sería un buen lugar para empezar, además que Tuffnut y yo debemos ver a nuestros verdaderos padres.

—Yo también debo ver a los míos. —dijo Fishlegs.

—Y yo...aunque Spitelout Jorgenson sea muy molesto. —siguió Snotlout.

—¿Astrid? —se volvió el jefe a su novia, ya que cuando se trataba de que saliera de la isla, la decisión la tomaban entre ambos.

En los cuatro meses que llevaban viviendo juntos, Hiccup sólo había volado a Berk (con la ayuda de Toothless) dos veces, la primera para invitar a su madre a vivir con ellos, a petición de Astrid, y la segunda para acudir a la ceremonia de Gobber, como jefe electo de Berk. Aquellas dos veces viajó de noche y volvió tan pronto como pudo al siguiente día, pues su hogar ya lo tenía establecido en Vanaheim.

—Acompáñalos, por favor. —concedió Astrid con una leve sonrisa. —Prepara con Toothless un equipo de dragones que puedan llevarlos, y aprovecha para insistirle otra vez a tu madre que puede venirse a vivir aquí.

—Claro lo haré. —besó Hiccup su mano. —Aunque no te prometo nada, ya ves lo que me contestó en las ocasiones anteriores.

—Sí lo sé. —recordó risueña pues la mamá de Hiccup siempre les daba una negativa con la excusa de que ellos debían hacer su vida.

.

.  
**Días después…**

—Ay, qué triste que no nos hayan dejado hacerles una fiesta de despedida. — se lamentó Poppy en el hombro derecho de Astrid.

—Eso es porque ellos no quieren que se considere una despedida como tal. —regañó Branch que estaba en el hombro izquierdo. —Además prometieron que volverían.

—_Eso no quiere decir que no sea triste_. —se lamentó Stormfly también.

—_Los voy a extrañar mucho_. —gimoteó Pihc a un lado de su madre.

Astrid sólo permaneció en silencio, escuchando los lamentosos sonidos de los trolls, gnomos y hadas, así como los gruñidos de dragones en medio de la oscuridad de la playa que muy apenas era iluminada por la pequeña lamparita que llevaba y por la luminiscencia de las alas de las hadas y lamparitas de los trolls.

Mientras que cerca del límite de donde podía llegar estaba Hiccup dándoles indicaciones a sus amigos y dragones que los acompañarían. Los dragones que los asistirían serían Barf y Belch quienes llevarían a los gemelos, Hookfang que, en el periodo post-hechizo, estableció un tipo y extraño modo de amistad con Snotlout y finalmente Meatlug que ayudaría a Fishlegs ya que también se habían hecho buenos amigos.

Cuando Hiccup y Toothless terminaron de dar las indicaciones, invitó a Astrid y a los demás a despedirse. La reina entonces se acercó y detrás de ella, Kaiser, las hadas, gnomos y trolls.

—Bien, ha llegado la hora. —resopló Ruffnut con los ojos llorosos.

—Cuídate mucho, hijita. —se despidió la reina posicionándose en su palma al igual que sus hermanas.

—Te vamos a extrañar. —le dijo Atali aguantándose las ganas de sollozar.

La única que no decía nada era Mala, que más bien parecía estar reprimida desde su lugar y desviando su mirada de su gigantesca hermana menor.

—¿Mala? —llamó la gemela pensando que estaba enojada con ella.

—¡Ay, está bien! —explotó el hada defensora con lagrimitas que limpió con rudeza. —¡Yo también te extrañare y mucho, hermanita! —se acercó a su mejilla. —Promete que volverás.

—Claro que sí. —sollozó Ruffnut feliz abrazando entre sus manos a su familia.

—_Yo también los extrañaré Lavander y Bo_. —se acercó Kaiser dirigiéndose hacia la ex hada y el ex gnomo que estaba a un lado de ella. —_Gracias a ustedes encontré mi camino._

Como estos le entendían, desconocían que el lobo los seguía llamando con sus anteriores nombres.

—¿Quién me traduce, por favor? —pidió Ruffnut.

—Se dirige a ti y a ese muchacho gordo. —respondió Mala. —Dice que los extrañará y que gracias a ustedes encontró su camino.

—¡Oh!... ¡lindo Kaiser!, lindo lobito. —lo abrazó Ruffnut. —¡Muchas gracias!

—Ay no quiero, pero lo haré waaaa... Te extrañaré Kaisercito. — chilló Fishlegs echándose encima de él.

Y mientras que los demás se despedían de sus respectivos conocidos, Astrid por petición de Poppy se acercó a donde estaba el despistado gemelo.

—Ay Cooper, digo Tuffnut... ¿ahora quién me hará segundas en mis locuras? —chilló Poppy limpiándose los moquillos con un pañuelito.

—¡Lo sé! —se lamentó dramáticamente el muchacho. —Porque con el amargado de Branch no se puede.

—¡Oye, estoy aquí! ¿Qué no ves? —reclamó el aludido.

—Tengo un ojo malo, este. —señaló el gemelo uno de sus ojos.

El amargado sólo resopló rodando los ojos, mientras Poppy y las demás se reían de las locuras del gemelo, que de los cuatro que se marchaban era el que más había conservado su personalidad.

—Nunca cambies Tuff, cuídate mucho, todos ustedes. —se dirigió Astrid a todos sus amigos —Espero que tengan buen viaje, y también que nos volvamos a ver.

—Lo mismo Astrid, sé feliz con Hiccup, aunque ahorita te lo quitemos. —bromeó Ruffnut subiendo al cremallerus.

—Sí, se muy feliz… aunque no sea conmigo, lo siento, pero perdiste tu oportunidad. —fanfarroneó Snotlout subiendo en Hookfang.

—Lo mismo amiguita, y cuida mucho a esta trollecita. —acarició Tuffnut a Poppy con su dedo antes de subirse al cuello del otro cremallerus.

—Ahhh… yo dije que no lloraría, pero ¡también te extrañaré! —chilló Fishlegs desde el cremallerus. —Y gracias por ese favorcito. —susurró disimuladamente.

Ya listos los jinetes en sus respectivos dragones y de haberse despedido de su amiga, Hiccup ultimó los detalles y se dirigió a Astrid.

—Volveré en dos días ¿está bien? —recordó tomando sus manos.

—Sí, y dile a tu madre otra vez... ya sabes.

—Seguro. —besó Hiccup su mejilla y con pesar soltó sus manos para dirigirse hacia donde Toothless esperaba.

—_¡Cuídame a mi familia BellaAstrid!_ —gruñó este.

—Traducción Hiccup por favor. —pidió Astrid no muy segura de lo que su protegido le había gruñido.

—Dice Toothless que cuides a su familia "BellaA" — pero antes de que pudiera terminar su compañero lo golpeó con su oreja. —¡Digo "BestiAstrid"!

La nombrada BestiAstrid resopló rodando los ojos.

—Eso no tienes por qué pedirlo, por supuesto que lo haré... ¡Ya váyanse!

—¡Buenas noches amigos! ¡Nos vemos! —se despidieron todos al momento que los dragones alzaron el vuelo.

Los que se quedaron, sólo extendieron sus manos o agitaron sus colas despidiéndose entre gritos y sollozos, y por supuesto les desearon un buen viaje y una nueva y mejor vida.

.

.

—Ay, pensé que nunca me podría apartar de esa isla, pero ahora veo que sí. —suspiró Snotlout desde las alturas.

—Sí, ay... no llevo ni cinco minutos y ya extraño a todos. —lloró Ruffnut.

—Yo también. —concordó su hermano.

—Por cierto, Fishlegs no vi que tu familia fuera a despedirse de ti. —señaló Snotlout al único que parecía muy tranquilo.

—Eh... ¿qué? ¡¿qué?! Ah... es que...

—¡Estamos aquí! —salieron inesperadamente tres gnomos de la bolsa de su montura.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué hacen aquí?! —exclamó Ruffnut sorprendida.

—¿Pues qué parece? Acompañaremos en su travesía a nuestro hijo, y la reina Astrid nos dio permiso... —respondió el padre de Bo/Fishlegs.

—Oh... vaya, no sabía que teníamos esa opción, para la otra me llevaré a quién será... tal vez a Arroyin, pero para dejarlo en una isla abandonada. —planeó Tuffnut sobando sus manos.

—Chicos, atentos. —pidió Hiccup, quien iba al frente. —Recuerden que en unos momentos nos elevaremos más alto para evitar ser vistos por piratas o marineros que anden rondando por ahí.

—¡Entendido jefe! —recitaron todos al mismo tiempo, para gusto de Hiccup que solo esperaba que sus amigos no se corrompieran demasiado en la sociedad humana, pues al igual que Astrid eran demasiado inocentes.

—Amigo, a toda velocidad. —pidió a su compañero de vuelo con un toquecito.

—Entendido jefe, ¡sostente fuerte!

En medio de la penumbra y soledad del vasto océano, los dragones ascendieron más y aceleraron su marcha en dirección a Berk, mientras que lejos de ellos una tormenta de verano se empezaba a formar.

.

.

El viaje de Vanaheim a Berk transcurrió tranquilamente, una vez que los viajeros llegaron y se cercioraron de que no hubiera visitantes foráneos, se permitieron integrarse a la sociedad en conjunto con los dragones.

Los gemelos, Snotlout y Fishlegs no tardaron en dar con sus familiares, cuando esto sucedió el grupo se dividió como era de esperarse, lo que le dio oportunidad al heredero de Berk (aun por derecho de nacimiento) de reunirse con su madre y amigos.

.

.

—¿Y cómo está Astrid, hijo? ¿Ya no tiene problemas para caminar? —preguntó Valka ofreciéndole una bebida en un tarro.

—Sí… ¿Ya llegaste a segunda base con ella? ¿O sólo siguen dándose tiernos besitos que reconstruyen islas?

—¡Camicazi! —regañó Heather pateándola por debajo de la mesa. —Esas cosas no se preguntan... pero si Hiccup quiere contarnos. —dijo insinuante mientras veía a su sonrojado amigo.

—¡Ay como son ustedes dos!, esas cosas son privadas. —regañó Liris a ambas. —Hiccup es un caballero.

—Gracias Liris. —gruñó el caballero entre dientes. —Y contestando a su pregunta Camicazi y Heather: ¡QUE LES IMPORTA! Y mamá con respecto a lo que me preguntaste, Astrid está bien, estaba un poco triste por lo de Ruff y los demás, pero también fue muy comprensiva; y con lo de caminar, no ha tenido problemas, aunque de repente se cae porque piensa que todavía tiene esa cola.

—Ya veo. Por cierto, tengo algunas, o más bien ¡muchas cosas! Que quiero que le lleves.

—¿Cosas?

—Cierto, tu mamá y las chicas han hecho compras con los mercaderes que vienen y todo para tu dulce reina, ya sabes: ropa, accesorios, pinturas, algunas armas y otras cosas. —contó Gobber.

—¡Wow! Muchas gracias, aunque ma', Astrid aún insiste en que vayas a vivir con nosotros.

—¡Ay no!, ¿cómo crees? —respondió Valka esculcando entre las cosas de una caja de madera. —Ahora que sus amigos no van a estar, tú y ella serán los únicos humanos que vivirán ahí, disfruten de su relación.

—¡Uy, picaron! —pellizcó Camicazi su mejilla. —Van a vivir como los cuentos de esos hombres de tierras lejanas de los que hemos escuchado. ¿Cómo es que se hacen llamar?

—Cris...o cato algo. —trató de recordar Heather.

—Ahh, recuerdo esa historia. ¿Te refieres al cuento del hombre y la mujer que viven en un paraíso desnudos y rodeados de animales? —preguntó Liris.

—¡Ese exactamente! ¿Cómo se llamaban los tipos?

—Algo con A... uno de ellos...—trató de recordar la seid.

—Bueno da igual, aquí será "A" y "H", viviendo en la jungla o lo que sea, como los dioses los trajeron al mundo. —suspiró Camicazi ensoñada imaginándose tal paraíso y a su amigo y su reina sólo con hojitas de árbol cubriendo sus partecitas.

—Ay dioses, no puedo con esto. —resopló Hiccup totalmente enrojecido.

—Ah... pequeño pillín, ¡ya te vi! —golpeó la rubia sus costillas. —Te lo estás imaginando ¿verdad? Tu dulce, preciosa e inocente reina sobre un lecho de pétalos rosas y tú como un pervertido dragón feroz echándose encima de ella.

—Ya cállate Camicazi. —gruñó Hiccup entre dientes. —Astrid no es de esas chicas.

—Eso es obvio, porque no sabe nada de eso debido a que ha estado y seguirá atrapada siempre en ese lugar. —terminó Heather dándole un sorbo a su bebida, aunque rápidamente se arrepintió al ver que todo el mundo se puso serio. —Ay Hiccup, lo siento... no quise decirlo así.

—No, descuida. —suspiró Hiccup con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Aún te preocupa que no pueda salir de esa isla? —preguntó Valka poniendo una mano sobre su hombro.

—Sí, me preocupa que algún día alguien pueda llegar a intentar invadir la isla o que ocurra un desastre natural, no sé, terremotos, ciclones, algo que destruya la isla y que ella no pueda salir.

—Entiendo, aunque no me cabe en mi cabeza cómo es que no puede hacerlo. —comentó Gobber.

—Exploramos la isla juntos y es como si una cúpula invisible la cubriera, e incluso volando tiene un tope, casi se muere otra vez porque cayó de Stormfly una vez que salieron a explorar juntas.

—Oh, entonces la situación es grave, pero Hiccup no debes angustiarte tanto, las cosas que mencionan hay una baja probabilidad de que pasen, bueno al menos eso creo. —trató de animarlo Liris.

—Lo sé, pero aun así me siento mal, es decir, yo estoy aquí conviviendo con ustedes y ella allá ... sólo espero que esté bien.

—Ya tranquilo. —lo confortó Valka masajeando sus hombros. —Mejor ayúdame a organizar lo que creas que a ella le puede gustar ¿sí?

El ex jefe de Berk tomó su mano y asintió.

—Pero primero iré con Toothless, que, aunque no lo admita, es otro preocupón de primera.

Terminando con su bebida de un solo golpe, el heredero de Berk salió de la casa para encontrarse con el dragón, el cual descansaba en el pórtico de la casa, o al menos eso parecía.

—Hey amigo. ¿no quieres comer algo? —preguntó Hiccup al notarlo extraño.

—No, tus amigos ya me dieron bastante... estoy lleno.

—Bueno, entonces ¿por qué no tomas una siesta? Mientras yo ayudaré a organizar unas cosas que mi madre le quiere dar a Astrid.

—Está bien. —respondió el dragón pensante sin quitar su vista del más allá.

—¿Pasa algo amigo?

—Nada alarmante, sólo que siento las corrientes de aire y del mar extrañas. ¿no lo sientes?

Hiccup miró hacia donde su amigo lo hacía y vio al mar un poco agitado ya que las olas eran más grandes de lo normal, y también sintió la brisa muy fuerte y fresca para un día de verano, pero era normal en Berk en esa temporada, que es generalmente cuando llovía.

—Probablemente una tormenta se acerca, creo que lo mejor será partir esta noche y no mañana como lo teníamos planeado, ya que puede que nos sorprenda y nos impida irnos.

—Sí por favor. —dijo Toothless volviéndose hacia él. —Así también suele sentirse cuando va a llover en nuestro hogar, y a veces es bastante fuerte.

—No me pareció que fuera así el año pasado.

—Estuvo tranquilo, pero en años pasados las tormentas han sido desastrosas.

Hiccup se preocupó por lo que su amigo le contó, se volvió nuevamente hacia el más allá mentalmente rezando y rogando porque Astrid y todo los demás estuvieran bien.

.

.

**Vanaheim.**

—¡Ay, no! ¡Esto es horrible! El agua ya cubrió una parte de gran árbol. —gritó Poppy espantada viendo desde la ventana de la habitación de Astrid como aquella tormenta que los había sorprendido en plena tarde hacía y deshacía todo en el exterior.

—Aléjate de las ventanas Poppy. —pidió Astrid mientras reforzaba una de las ventanas con unos tablones de madera que clavaba frente a estas. —Mejor ayúdame a ver que todos se encuentren bien, esta tormenta no atrapó de la nada y con la restructuración de la isla no tenemos idea de cómo se comportarán los nuevos ríos y lagos.

—Entendido, ¡ay! iré a buscar a ese Branch qué es el que puede ayudar a montar todo un operativo de seguridad. ¡¿Dónde está cuándo se le necesita?!

Astrid sólo escuchó como su pequeña amiga se alejaba diciendo no sabría que tantas cosas; una vez que se quedó sola, también se asomó por la ventana viendo como todos los arboles a lo lejos se agitaban por lo feroz del viento; sólo esperaba que aquella tormenta no hubiera alcanzado a Hiccup y los demás.

Sintiendo angustia por no saber cómo estaba su novio y los demás, selló con pesar la última ventaba de su habitación; sin embargo, al cabo de unos minutos de haber terminado, el sonido de unos cristales rompiéndose en la parte inferior la alarmaron.

Su trabajo aún no había terminado.

.

.

—_¡Vamos! ¡Salgan rápido de aquí! _—advertía Stormfly tratando de proteger con sus alas a los que estaban en el salón donde unos cristales se habían roto por la fuerza del viento.

La mayoría de los presentes eran trolls y gnomos, que al verse en peligro rápidamente corrieron al salón donde se alojaban los dragones. Y mientras los pequeños salían, Astrid se apresuró en entrar para analizar la situación, pero tan pronto lo hizo sintió como la fuerza del aire acompañada de agua la empujó.

—¡Stormfly! ¡¿Qué pasó?! —gritó acercándose poco a poco a la nadder.

La dragona sólo gruñó y se alborotó a su alrededor, que para infortunio de Astrid no entendió nada de lo que le dijo.

—¡Está bien! ¡Yo lo arreglo! ¡Ve a refugiarte! —ordenó esta saliendo del salón para ir por su material.

—_¡No, Astrid! Lo que te decía es que teníamos que salir de aquí. _—refunfuñó la dragona siguiéndola.

Pero la reina no la entendió, fue por sus tablas, martillo y clavos y volvió al salón para cubrir los huecos por donde entraba el agua y viento.

Viendo Stormfly que su amiga no le haría caso, la ayudó en su cometido; sosteniendo las tablas con su cabeza mientras ella martillaba; de ventana en ventana calmaron la furia de lluvia que en entraba y en menos de una hora, terminaron de sellar todo aquel salón, sin embargo, ambas habían terminado empapadas.

—Bien Stormfly, ve con los demás, busca que los bebés estén bien, deben estar asustados con tanta agitación, yo seguiré sellando más ventanas y puertas del castillo. —ordenó Astrid mientras se exprimía el agua de la ropa.

—_Oh, sí. Pero ¿no crees que deberías cambiarte primero?_

—Muchas gracias Stormfly, siempre puedo contar contigo. —respondió Astrid saliendo apresuradamente del salón.

La dragona resopló al verla irse. El problema de comunicación era un gran problema cuando Hiccup no estaba.

.

.

Al cabo de unas horas, ya siendo de madrugada, Astrid dio por terminada su labor cuando selló la ventana de su torre, para ese entonces la lluvia se había calmado y la ropa que llevaba puesta se había secado un poco.

—Bien, creo que es todo... ¡achuu!

Hasta que no estornudó no fue consciente de la temperatura de su cuerpo, estaba helada y estando en lo más alto de la torre sintió más frio debido al frescor del aire que penetraba por las partes más pequeñas.

¿Por qué su cuerpo reaccionaba así? Se preguntó, ya que durante su vida de bestia su cuerpo generalmente no reaccionaba de esa manera con el soplar de una brisa fresca.

.

—¡Astrid, estás hecha un desastre! —exclamó Poppy al ver a su amiga toda sucia y con la ropa mojada.

—Sí, lo sé, lo sé... tomaré un baño y me cambiaré... me siento algo rara, tengo escalofríos.

—Ay no, ¿segura que te encuentras bien?

—Muy segura. —aseguró Astrid con una sonrisa. —Puedes irte a descansar, ya es muy tarde.

—Ok, sólo estaba esperando a que llegaras a tu habitación, ya lo hiciste, ahora sí puedo ir a dormir. —bostezó la cansada troll.

La reina se despidió con la mano de su amiga, una vez que se fue, entró al cuarto de lavado, sin embargo había olvidado que debía llevar agua a la tina y también pedir a Stormfly que la calentara; en el exterior aún seguía lloviendo, por lo que no podía salir, así que sólo cambió de ropa y se metió entre las sabanas de la cama, esperando que el frio que sentía se le quitara por sí solo.

.

.

—Ay dioses, ¿qué pasó aquí? —susurró Hiccup al ver todos los jardines destruidos.

Recién llegaba con Toothless y los demás dragones, y se encontró con el castillo hecho un caos.

El cielo a comparación del día anterior, tenía unos tonos rosados que poco a poco se tornaban más azulados conforme el sol se levantaba, mientras que el viento corría aun fuerte y refrescantemente para pleno verano.

—Lo que me temía, una tormenta de verano. —resopló Toothless

—¿Tormenta de verano?

—Sí, es una tormenta pasajera que azota la isla, me he dado cuenta de que generalmente es un año sí y un año no, pero cuando pasa, hace de todo un caos, como puedes ver.

—Uff... ya veo, pues no queda de otra más que reconstruir. —resopló Hiccup. —Vayan todos con sus familias, vean que se encuentren bien.

Los dragones rápidamente acataron las órdenes del jefe y se adentraron al castillo presurosos, mientras que Toothless y Hiccup fueron a la par, y apenas estaban entrando cuando fueron sorprendidos por Branch y Poppy.

—¡Hiccup, volviste! —exclamó la rosada feliz de verlo.

—Antes de lo esperado. —dijo Branch de brazos cruzados.

—Sí, Toothless tenía un mal presentimiento con respecto al clima, y creo que no se equivocó.

—Ay no, estuvo horrible... si hubieras visto, el viento feroz, cristales rompiéndose por todos lados, pero gracias al dios, Astrid selló todas las ventanas y entradas, aunque pobre, no terminó hasta la madrugada, ¡¿Y todo para qué?! Ya ni está lloviendo. —dramatizó la refunfuñona troll.

Hiccup apenas preguntaría si su novia estaba bien, sin embargo, no fue necesario puesto que, en ese momento, Astrid estaba bajando las escaleras.

—¡Hiccup, volviste! —exclamó al verlo y emocionada se apresuró a recibirlo.

El jefe la recibió con los brazos abiertos, generalmente así era cuando se iba, Astrid siempre lo recibía con un fuerte abrazo.

—Pensé que volverías mañana.

—No, eso es porque Toothless no pudo esperar, sintió un mal presentimiento y bueno, veo por qué...

—Todos estamos bien. —aclaró Astrid separándose de él.

Sin embargo, en ese momento Hiccup notó que su reina estaba un poco pálida, sólo sus mejillas estaban ligeramente sonrosadas.

—Astrid, ¿estás bien? —preguntó tocando su frente.

—Ah, me siento cansada y tengo frio, pero debe ser porque no estoy acostumbrada a este clima con este cuerpo y porque estuve trabajando toda la noche.

—Astrid, ¡estás ardiendo EN FIEBRE! —regañó Hiccup para su sorpresa, pues nunca le había gritado.

—_¡Oye cálmate!_ —lo regañó Toothless a él. —_No tienes por qué gritarle a BellaAstrid así._

—Lo siento, lo siento...—susurró estresado.

Y para que no lo vieran así, tomó la mano de Astrid (la cual sintió que estaba helada) y la llevó de vuelta a la habitación, ante la preocupada mirada de los demás.

.

.

—Hiccup… ¡oye! ¿qué te pasa? —preguntó Astrid una vez que llegaron a la habitación de ella.

—No quiero que enfermes más ¿está bien? —aclaró soltándola. —¿Qué acaso no sientes tu cuerpo diferente? Astrid, sé que pasaste años con un cuerpo como el de un reptil, ¡pero SIÉNTETE!... tu cuerpo te da señales de que algo no está bien, tu temperatura no debe ser ni tan baja ni tan alta.

La reina lo meditó con el ceño fruncido.

—¡Está bien! sí siento calor, pero tengo también mucho frío en los pies y las manos, pero no me siento enferma… ¡Achuu!

—¿Ves? ¡No que no! —resopló Hiccup fastidiado. —Más vale que vuelvas a la cama, debes descansar por el día de hoy.

—¿Descansar? Pero si ya dormí… y hay mucho que hacer, debo hacer el recuento de los daños. —replicó esta de brazos cruzados. —Ver que todos estén bien.

—¡Astrid me matas! Dije que no saldrás.

—Pero Hiccup...

—¡Por favor! —pidió exasperado y a punto de perder la paciencia.

Astrid tragó saliva, pues nunca lo había visto así, y pese a que su carácter autoritario siempre hacía que Hiccup cediera a sus órdenes parecía que esa vez no funcionaría, así que bufó molesta y se sentó en la cama de brazos cruzados.

—Gracias. —dijo Hiccup con sarcasmo. — Ponte cómoda, te prepararé algo de comer.

Sin verlo, Astrid dejó que se fuera, por una parte, estaba molesta pues creía que él exageraba con su trato, pero, por otra parte, suspiró emocionada al considerar que él la amaba demasiado como para cuidarla de esa forma tan exagerada, pensar en ello hizo que su temperatura se elevara más de lo normal y teniéndolo más presente en su cabeza hizo que se tambaleara atontada.

—Ay dioses, creo que si estoy enferma. —suspiró rendida.

.

.

Aquel día pasó sin el mínimo problema, Hiccup cuidó con esmero a Astrid, quien en todo momento le decía que estaba bien, aunque no fuera cierto, tanto ella como él se dieron cuenta que la fiebre no cedía sino todo lo contrario.

Para cuando la noche llegó, Hiccup se vio en la necesidad de poner paños frescos en ella para bajar la temperatura.

—Ve a dormir Hiccup, ya estoy bien, te lo juro.

—No, me quedaré. —susurró este nada convencido.

Astrid no objetó sólo cerró los ojos por el cansancio que sentía, mientras se aferraba a la manta que Hiccup le había dado, pues le prohibió cubrirse demasiado para no aumentar la temperatura, a pesar de que ella tenía mucho frio.

Mientras tanto Hiccup, sólo la vio con pesar le preocupaba que la fiebre no disminuyera y si seguía así tendría que hacerla tomar un baño para bajarla.

Cuando Astrid se durmió, se permitió salir de la habitación para tomar un refrigerio y también para buscar algo que ayudara como medicamento. En Berk, generalmente uno acudía con la curandera, la cual sólo metía un montón de menjurjes en una botella, las agitaba y ¡santo remedio! Con esa formula te curabas en un par de días, pero para cada caso y cada enfermedad ponía ingredientes diferentes, así que no sabía exactamente qué cosas podrían ayudar a Astrid.

—_Hey Hiccup…—_ llamó Toothless sorprendiéndolo mientras esculcaba entre las provisiones que tenían en la cocina.

—Ay, Toothless… chicos, me asustaron. —susurró el espantado al ver que el dragón y su familia estaban ahí, así como Poppy y Branch.

—_¿Cómo está Astrid?_ —preguntó Stormfly preocupada.

—Empeorando, la fiebre no le baja… ¿la habían visto alguna vez así?

Todos negaron con su cabeza.

—En lo que llevamos viviendo con ella nunca la habíamos visto enferma, de hecho, parecía ser inmune a todo hasta que esos lobos la atacaron.

Hiccup recordó aquel día, sin embargo, esa vez había sido solo heridas la que la perjudicaron, pero ahora era algo que la atacaba por dentro.

—¿Y ustedes no tienen un remedio que pueda funcionar?

—No lo sabemos, al menos con los trolls, nuestras enfermedades no se parecen a las de ustedes. —respondió el amargado.

—_Y creo que con los dragones sería lo mismo, lo siento amigo_. —se lamentó Toothless.

—_Y Hiccup… ¿Por qué no vamos a tu pueblo por un remedio? _—opinó Pihc entrando en la conversación de adultos.

—Cierto… ¿por qué no vas? —concordó Branch con el saltarín dragón.

—_Opino lo mismo que ellos. ¡Vamos de inmediato!_ —animó Toothless.

Sin embargo, el jefe apretó sus manos, de sólo pensar que tardaría horas en hacerlo. ¿Quién la cuidaría entonces? ¿Y si en ese lapso algo le pasaba a Astrid?

—_Amigos, creo que debemos pensarlo bien primero._ —opinó Stormfly al ver que su amigo humano parecía dudar con respecto al plan_—¿Hiccup? ¿Tú qué opinas?_

El aludido resopló.

—Denme oportunidad de tratarla con lo que encuentre aquí, si no funciona vamos de inmediato. Mejor ayúdenme a preguntar a las hadas y gnomos sobre si tienen algún remedio que podamos aplicar en ella.

—_Bueno, si así tú lo quieres…—_refunfuñó Toothless no muy convencido. —¿_Quieres que alguien te ayude a vigilarla mientras descansas?_

—No será necesario, me quedaré en el piso de su habitación para cuidarla.

—_Bien, entonces nosotros iremos a recolectar información. ¡Andando todos!_ —apuró el líder de los dragones a los presentes.

—Gracias amigos. —susurró Hiccup una vez que sus amigos se fueron.

Una vez que regresó a la habitación de su novia; humedeció nuevamente el paño y se lo colocó en la frente la cual hervía al igual que el resto de su cuerpo, pero pese al calor Astrid temblaba como si se encontrara acostada sobre la nieve.

Viendo que era lo único que podía hacer en ese momento, Hiccup se echó en el piso y cerró los ojos para dormir, aunque fuera un poco.

Horas después el sonido del rechinar de la cama lo levantó de golpe. Adormilado, se sentó en el suelo viendo que era su reina, que se había levantado de la cama.

—Astrid… ¿estás bien? —se levantó rápidamente para asistirla.

—Hiccup… ¿qué haces aquí? —preguntó esta mareada, apenas podía mantenerse en su posición en la cama.

—¡Dioses! Estás hirviendo. —notó Hiccup al colocar su mano en su frente.

—No me siento bien, tengo mucho frio.

—Astrid, tenemos que bajar esa temperatura… tu cuerpo desvaría por la enfermedad. Prepararé la tina.

La reina muy apenas le prestó atención ya que se sentía realmente mal, y la sensación de tener frio picaba horriblemente en su cuerpo. Débilmente vio como Hiccup, en plena madrugada, preparaba la tina que tenía en su cuarto de lavado, llenándola de cubeta en cubeta hasta el tope.

—Ya está Astrid… entra por favor, ya te dejé unas prendas para que te las pongas una vez que salgas, procura no mojar tu cabello, pero si refresca tu rostro.

—¿No está caliente?

—No, lo mejor es que sea a temperatura ambiente, no está tan fría… te lo aseguro, así bajará más rápido la fiebre.

La débil reina, no le quedó de otra más que aguantarse, se adentró al cuarto de lavado cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Se desnudó, y al entrar al agua sintió como si miles de agujas hechas de hielo se enterraran en su cuerpo, una sensación horrible que le duró unos minutos, pero conforme su cuerpo se fue ambientando a la temperatura del agua lo encontró más refrescante.

Mientras tanto del otro lado de la puerta, Hiccup esperaba impaciente a que saliera, le había dicho que sólo se quedara unos minutos, hasta que su cuerpo quedara totalmente fresco. Al cabo de aquel tiempo, la puerta de la habitación de lavado se abrió con una Astrid un poco más aliviana.

—Tenías razón… me siento mejor. —le dijo mientras se deshacía el nudo que se había hecho en el cabello para no mojarlo.

—Bien, ahora intenta descansar otra vez ¿sí?

La ex bestia asintió muy apenas y se dirigió a su cama, en donde se echó con cuidando, evitando de que la bata que llevaba (una camisa de Hiccup) se elevara más de lo que debía, ahí se cubrió nuevamente con la sabana hasta el cuello pues seguía con esa sensación de frio.

—Astrid no te cubras. Debemos evitar que tu temperatura suba de nuevo.

—Pero tengo frio. —titiriteó esta desde su lugar. —Tengo mucho frio.

—Lo sé, resiste por favor…

Astrid asintió con pesar y se descubrió, pero aun así se puso en posición fetal con sus manos contra su pecho para resguardarse de aquel frio que sentía. Hiccup se mordió los labios, sintiéndose impotente ante aquella situación, más cuando Astrid en su delirio, soltó unas lagrimitas que rápidamente se limpió, debía sentirse muy mal como para que la enfermedad incluso la hiciera llorar.

—Lo siento. —la escuchó decir. — Soy una gran molestia ¿no? Si me cuidara como me dices esto no me estaría pasando.

—No, claro que no…estás cosas pasan, es de humanos enfermarse.

—¿Sí? ¿Tú te has enfermado así?

—Muchas veces, y mírame… aquí sigo y más fuerte que nunca. Hay un dicho que se dice por ahí: _Lo que no te mata, te hace más fuerte_. —dijo con una risita.

Astrid también rio.

—Espero que a mi me haga más fuerte. —suspiró cansada.

—Verás que sí. —se inclinó Hiccup hacia ella para darle un beso en la frente.

La reina sonrió complacida y cerró los ojos, aun temblando desde su posición, a Hiccup le preocupaba que no dejara de hacerlo y hasta dudó que dejarla tan descubierta fuera bueno. ¿Y si le causaba una hipotermia?

Pero ¿Qué debía hacer? Pensó mientras se acostaba en la cama con ella ya que no quería perderla de vista de ni un momento.

Astrid al sentir el bajón que dio la cama y que alguien estaba a un lado de ella, abrió los ojos encontrándose con los ojos verdes de su amado.

—Perdón…—le susurro este desde su lugar. —¿Puedo dormir contigo?

El corazón de la reina retumbó en ese momento, y el frio que sentía dejó de sentirlo al responder con un débil "Sí" y que Hiccup se le acercara para abrazarla. Sintió esa sensación de confort que sólo él podía brindarle y sintiéndose más protegida por él durmió con más tranquilidad.

Lo mismo pasando con Hiccup, que a pesar de saber que no era correcto lo que hacía, más que nada por la enfermedad, se aferró a ella con fuerza esperando que por la mañana todo volviera a ser como era.

Pero no sucedió.

Al día siguiente las cosas complicaron, a los síntomas se le añadieron la tos y la congestión nasal lo que estaba evitando que Astrid pudiera respirar con libertad y lo que empeora también su malestar y fiebre.

Y por si fuera poco, sus amigos no habían dado con algún remedio pues al igual que ellos, los gnomos y las hadas también tenían enfermedades muy diferentes a las de los humanos.

—Ay no, está empeorando ¿verdad? —se lamentó Poppy viendo con su amiga completamente pálida daba vueltas en la cama mientras tosía frenéticamente.

Mientras tanto, Hiccup estaba que se mordía no sólo las uñas si no los dedos por la ansiedad. Y por dentro reprochaba a la diosa Amaru por no dejarla salir, y se reprochaba a él mismo por no haber aceptado desde al principio la sugerencia de Pihc de ir a Berk.

—Ya no lo soporto. —se levantó de su asiento furioso. —Iré a Berk por un remedio.

—Oh sí, creo que es lo mejor… pero mientras… ¿qué hacemos con ella? —preguntó Poppy angustia y dudosa de que pudieran atenderla como él lo hacía.

—Trata de mantenerla fresca, que la temperatura no aumente más y ayúdenla y ¡ayúdala! A…a… reincorporarse si se empieza ahogar con su tos o no puede respirar y…y… también, también…

—Ok, ok… tranquilo, tranquilo… confía en mi… la cuidaré bien, tú ve por ese remedio, pero ¡Ya! —ordenó Poppy al ver al jefe desesperado.

Hiccup no dijo más, y salió corriendo de la habitación en busca de Toothless para ir de inmediato a Berk.

.

.

**Berk.**

—¡Oye Valka! Tu hijo está aquí. —avisó el alarmado Gobber.

—¿Hiccup? —se alarmó la mujer pues era plena tarde para que llegara, cuando generalmente él viajaba de madrugada. —¿Dónde está?

—Con Gothi, llegó directamente ahí… no sé por qué.

—Algo debe hacer pasado. —se alarmó Valka. —¡Vamos Gobber!

.

.

El impaciente Hiccup esperaba sentando en una pequeña silla a que la anciana terminara de escoger los ingredientes de su estación de trabajo, después de detallarle los síntomas de su novia, la curandera puso manos a la obra, pero a su parecer tardaba demasiado y cada minuto lo estaba contando.

—¡Hijo! —llegó Valka con Gobber y sus amigas. —¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Hiccup reprimió la respuesta debido al nudo que tenía en la garganta.

—Astrid ¿está bien? —preguntó Liris preocupada.

El jefe nuevamente no respondió y concentró su vista en la anciana la cual comenzaba a combinar los ingredientes en unos utensilios.

—Hiccup… ¿qué es lo que pasa? —lo incitó Valka a que se pusiera de pie y respondiera.

—_BellaAstrid enfermó… y está muy grave._ —respondió Toothless por él.

—Oh… ya veo. —suspiró Valka mientras que los demás no entendieron nada. —Hijo… tranquilo. —zarandeó a Hiccup pues este seguía reprimiendo su sentir. —Vas a ver que se pondrá bien.

En ese momento, ya no aguantó más, y se echó a llorar en brazos de su madre.

—¡¿Y si se muere mamá?! ¡No he podido bajarle la fiebre! ¡No supe ni que darle, ni pude traerla aquí! ¡¿CÓMO?! ¡SI NO PUEDE SALIR DE ESA ISLA!

—Ya tranquilo muchacho, vas a ver que se pondrá bien… Gothi es una excelente curandera, ha curado a muchos vikingos y sin la necesidad de verlos. —lo consoló el jefe electo.

—Gobber tiene razón, y si no llévate a la anciana ¿Qué tiene? —ofreció Heather haciendo que Gothi se espantara.

—Ah, no creo que sea necesario…—observó Camicazi. —Creo que ya terminó.

La valkiria tenía razón, la anciana vació un liquido en una botella y la selló con un tapón de madera, luego tomó más ingredientes que puso en una bolsita y luego sacó un viejo librito de un cajón que desempolvó con un soplido; luego comenzó a escribir en la madera como solía hacerlo para comunicarse.

—A ver que dice…—leyó Gobber. —Dale a tu "ogra" … —luego un golpe en su cabeza. —quiero decir a tu "novia" esta infusión de hierbas, tres "cucarachas". —otro golpe en su cabeza. —Digo… "cucharadas" cada tres horas, durante tres días. Te hago entrega de una variedad de "indigentes" … digo, digo "ingredientes" —corrigió antes de recibir otro golpe. —Para que hagas algunos remedios por tu cuenta, así como mi "diario" personal, quiero decir ¡recetario! —corrigió al ser golpeado por tercera vez. —Recetario personal de remedios.

—Gracias Gothi. —tomó el lloroso Hiccup el remedio y los extras que la anciana le dio.

—Hiccup, también llévate esto. —le ofreció la seid un libro de botánica. —Tal vez si ambos conocen un poco más de hierbas puedan hacer sus propios medicamentos sin tener que salir de su isla.

—Gracias Liris. —tomó Hiccup el libro. —Y bueno como comprenderán, debo irme.

—Adelante hijo, y si no vuelves tomaremos eso como que Astrid ya se encuentra bien. ¿Está bien?

—Claro que sí, mamá. —subió Hiccup a Toothless. —¡Nos vemos! —gritó una vez que el dragón despegó a toda velocidad.

—¡ay, ay, aya! ¿Qué pasó? —llegaron apenas Ruffnut y los demás. —Escuchamos que Hiccup vino.

—Sí, pero ya se fue… no se preocupen. —dijo Valka a los amigos de Astrid, sin detallar el motivo de la visita de Hiccup, lo menos que quería era que ellos también se preocuparan.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto, las horas habían pasado en Vanaheim, pese a que Poppy, Branch e incluso Stormfly y Pihc trataron de reanimar a Astrid, sus esfuerzos fueron en vano, cuando esta ya no reaccionó y sólo se quedó recostada en la cama, sin temblar, sin toser, sin hacer nada más que respirar muy débilmente.

—Astrid por favor. —insistía Poppy retirándole el paño de la frente para tomar su temperatura.

—Está demasiado caliente. —notó Branch.

—Pero ¿qué podemos hacer? ¿Qué podemos hacer? —se alborotó Stormfly, ya que ella era la no podía hacer nada debido a su falta de brazos y por su enorme tamaño.

—Reina Astrid, despierte…—chilló Pihc restregándose con ella para hacer que se levantara, pero la ex bestia ni siquiera reaccionaba.

De repente, el singular sonido que emitía el furia nocturna se escuchó en las afueras, los que estaban en la habitación rápidamente se asomaron viendo que el dragón y el jefe habían llegado, y sin siquiera aterrizar se adentraron en el castillo, para segundos después escuchar como la puerta repentinamente se abría de golpe.

—¡¿Cómo está?! —preguntó el agitado Hiccup.

—_Desde hace una hora que no reacciona, Hiccup…ya no hace nada_. —respondió la llorosa Stormfly.

—Ay, dioses. Astrid por favor. —se acercó el jefe para cargarla, viendo como esta sólo se desvanecía sin fuerza sobre su regazo.

—¿Tienes el remedio? —preguntó Branch apurado.

—Sí, pero quien sabe si a estas alturas funcione.

—_Pues hasta que no lo intentes, no lo sabremos. ¡Ándale! Dale la medicina_. —apuró Toothless.

Hiccup no lo pensó dos veces, abrió la botella con la boca, y con su mano libre presionó la mandíbula de su novia para que abriera la boca y ahí vertió lo que calculó como tres cucharadas. La enferma al sentir una sensación de ahogamiento se despertó en un sobresalto, pero Hiccup le presionó la boca para evitar que la escupiera.

—Tranquila Astrid, trágalo… es medicina.

La débil reina apenas era consciente de su alrededor, pero obedeció y tomó con dificultad la medicina y luego se volvió a desvanecer sobre el regazo de su novio.

Ahora era cuestión de esperar, se lamentó Hiccup devolviéndola en la cama, donde la arropó con la sabana. Por esa noche volvería a dormir con ella, y no sólo él, todos sus amigos que no se querían retirar por la preocupación.

Durante las siguientes horas, el grupito se desveló cuidando el sueño de la reina, Toothless, Stormfly y Pihc acostados a un lado de la cama, mientras que Poppy y Branch vigilaban desde la ventana, mientras que Hiccup se quedó sentado a un lado de la cama.

Para cuando le dio la segunda dosis del medicamento, sus amigos se habían rendido al cansancio y lo mismo estaba pasando con él, así que cuando terminó de darle la dosis de medicina se acostó aun lado de su novia y como en la noche anterior, la abrazó con fuerza.

.

.

¿Qué hora era? ¿cuánto tiempo había dormido? Pensaba cierta reina, al abrir lentamente sus ojos; sin embargo, aquellos cuestionamientos se desvanecieron al verse sorpresivamente entre los brazos de su "querido".

¿Qué hacía Hiccup ahí con ella? Nunca habían dormido así de juntos, generalmente dormían lado a lado cuando se quedaban viendo las estrellas y la luna, pero jamás abrazados y menos en una cama, pero le gustó esa sensación, aunque también le provocaba mucha pena.

Posó una de sus manos sobre sus mejillas, para poder acariciarlo y apreciarlo como solía hacer cuando pasaban sus momentos a solas, en esos momentos en los que se comunicaban con puros besos, lejos de las curiosas miradas de los demás.

Como le fascinaban esos momentos, que era difícil resistirse no hacerlo ahora, en ese momento, cuando lo tenía justo frente a ella, con su boca entreabierta donde salían ligeros ronquidos.

Se estiró cuanto pudo y atrapó sus labios entreabiertos entre los suyos por una fracción de segundos pues su jefe durmiente, de inmediato se sobresaltó por el contacto.

—Buenos días. —le sonrió.

Pero Hiccup no respondió, sus ojos sólo se aguaron al verla.

—Ya estás bien. —suspiró él con alivio y como un pequeño niño la abrazó con fuerza.

—Ya me siento mejor. Muchas gracias por cuidarme.

Hiccup se separó de ella, para observarla una vez más mientras le peinaba delicadamente el flequillo con la mano; su lady aun no se recuperaba del todo, pero la seguiría cuidando con esmero hasta que se recuperara por completo, hasta que aquella enfermedad quedara sólo como un mal recuerdo y una enseñanza más de lo que les deparaba como el matrimonio que casi eran.

Fin.

* * *

**Aclaración, este es un one shot 2x 1.**

_**Review: **_

_**Vivi: tome tu solicitud a cuenta, que bueno que te haya gustado. Saludos.**_

_**Astrid fangirl: jajaja pobrecito, aunque se le calmó la euforía, pero tal vez le vuelva XD, según yo aun quedan dos o tres one shot de este fic. Saludos.**_

_**POP: No te preocupes, me alegra que te gusten. Saludos.**_

_**Maylu: jajaja como muchas buscan verlo XDD, soy mala con el doble sentido, me hacen bullying por eso, pero pues ya que. Saludos.**_

_**Diego: de que perderá su inocencia, la perderá y Hiccup se la quitará XDD, eso es seguro. Saludos.**_

_**Nefertari Queen: Sí, es más que nada drástica esa diosa porque mala no es, pero bueno alguien tenía que pagar por los platos rotos, además de que fue el precio por devolverle la vida. Saludos.**_

_**Daglas99: muchas gracias. Saludos.**_

_**A los favoritos, seguidores y anónimos hasta la próxima. Saludos. **_

_**23 de febrero de 2019**_


	3. EHYLB: Cásate conmigo

**Buenas noches.**

**Otro one shot del Herrero y la Bestia.**

**Que lo disfruten**

**¿Te quieres casar conmigo?**

.

.

Era el momento que estaba esperando, ya no había vuelta atrás, después de casi tres años de conocerse y prácticamente vivir juntos, dos años de estar en una relación formal y conocerse a la perfección y de haber formado una especie de hogar con todos los habitantes que residían en el castillo no había duda de que estaban hechos el uno para el otro, ahora, era momento de avanzar al siguiente nivel de su relación para tener nuevas experiencias y por supuesto en un futuro traer nuevos miembros a la familia.

Hiccup exhaló una y otra vez, mientras que su hermosa novia reina esperaban pacientemente frente a él, y no sabía porque le costaba tanto decirlo, si la respuesta hasta ya la sabía, pero necesitaba escucharlo.

—¿Te quieres casar conmigo?

—No, no quiero.

Respuesta inesperada, Hiccup quedó sin aliento mientras que su quieta novia comenzaba a desvanecerse frente a él

—¡Toothless! —regañó el enrojecido jefe. —¡No me ayudas!

El furia nocturna que aguardaba frente a él fingió bostezar, mientras que sus acompañantes: Branch y Poppy, cada uno a sus costados, se golpeaban sus cabezas por aquel intento fallido.

—¿Qué quieras que te diga Hiccup? Duraste tanto tiempo pensando sabrá Amaru que tantas cosas que ya hasta me estaba durmiendo ¿Crees que BellaAstrid va a esperar pacientemente a que le hagas esa extraña pregunta?

Hiccup se abochornó cabizbajo reconsiderando el regaño de su amigo, ya que tal vez si lo había pospuesto demasiado, pero también lo consideró exagerado, sólo habían sido alrededor de 10 minutos, la primera vez había sido casi una hora.

—Perdóname, pero entiéndanme… no es fácil hacer esa pregunta que define toda la vida de una persona, y por supuesto no es extraña, es algo normal.

—Sí suena algo extraña, para ser sincero. —opinó Branch. —Y hasta creo que ella se puede confundir.

—Ah, ¿sí? Si fueras Astrid ¿qué se supone que responderías?

—Haz la pregunta y averígualo. —incitó el troll para que su amigo entrenara.

—Muy bien.

Hiccup tomó aire y concentró su imaginación para ahora ver a su novia en el troll.

—¡Pero rápido! —regañó Branch. —No pienso esperar tanto.

—Está bien. —refunfuñó y tomó nuevamente aliento. —Astrid… ¿Te quieres casar conmigo? —pidió con una sonrisita mal hecha.

—¿Cazar?... ¿Quieres ir a cazar? —preguntó el troll tratando de simular el tono de voz y expresiones de Astrid.

—¡Branch! Ay, dioses… ¡tú tampoco ayudas! —se golpeó la frente.

—¡¿Qué?! Con toda seguridad algo me dice que puede llegar a responder eso, aun es muy ingenua en algunas cosas.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —replicó Poppy. —Astrid si sabe lo que significa, lo ha escuchado de mis cuentos y sabe lo que pasa cuando uno pregunta aquello.

—¿En serio? —preguntaron los "machos" presentes.

—Por supuesto, así que Hiccup no temas… mejor practica conmigo yo te ayudaré. —animó la troll.

—Está bien. —recobró el jefe la compostura, nuevamente tomó aire (para desesperación de Branch y Toothless) y preguntó: —Astrid ¿Te quieres casar conmigo? —preguntó nuevamente con su sonrisita chueca.

—¡Síííí! —saltó Poppy rebozando alegría, dando saltitos emocionados y hasta fingiendo la lagrimita saliendo de su ojo.

—Ah bueno, yo no creo que reaccione así. —le criticó ahora Hiccup su actuación.

—¡Disculpa!

Se ofendió la rosada poniéndose rojiza, para susto de Hiccup, aunque luego para su sorpresa esta inmediatamente recobró la compostura.

—No, tienes razón. —suspiró.

Hiccup también lo hizo al sentir alivio, pues por un momento pensó que había cometido una gravísima falla con su comentario.

—Astrid no puede reaccionar así porque es la propuesta de matrimonio más aburrida del mundo. —continuó Poppy.

—¡Uhhhh! —abuchearon Toothless y Branch entre risitas.

—¡¿Disculpa?! —ahora fue Hiccup el que rechinó los dientes completamente ofendido.

—Sí… "_Astrid ¿te quieres casar conmigo_?" —lo imitó Poppy usando su sarcasmo. —¡Que aburrido! Sólo piensa Hiccup en lo que ella ha hecho por ti, ella te ha salvado, te ha enseñado muchas cosas, ¡Te escribió una canción! Y tú sólo pones tu cara mal hecha de lindo fraude y preguntas vagamente "¿te quieres casar conmigo?" Mi amigo, hasta yo te diría que ¡NO!

—¿Qué? —se asustó Hiccup con las reacciones la pequeña.

—Digo, si realmente quieres que Astrid te dé un buen "sí, sí quiero", creo que deberías esforzarte un poquito más y… ¡Oh, por los dioses!

—Ay no, aquí vamos… ya se le ocurrió algo. —dijo Branch sintiendo temor por lo que se aproximaba.

—Hiccup lo tengo. ¡TE AYUDAREMOS A HACER LA MEJOR PROPUESTA DE MATRIMONIO QUE EL MUNDO JAMÁS HAYA VISTO!

Destellantes brillos salieron expulsados por detrás de Poppy, su sequito, que siempre estaba dispuesto a ayudar, aportó con los efectos de luz y brillos, mientras que Hiccup y Toothless quedaron boquiabiertos y Branch se golpeaba la frente.

—Poppy no creo…

—Silencio Branch, ya lo decidí… Hiccup, es tu turno ¿quieres que Astrid recuerde su propuesta de matrimonio como el mejor día de su vida?

—Pues yo creo que…

—¡Entonces no temas mi amigo! Mañana por la mañana nos reuniremos aquí ya con mi plan elaborado, no te preocupes.

—Ay por el dios. —se siguió Branch golpeando la frente

—Y muchas gracias por apuntarte Branch, ¡vamos, que tenemos mucho que hacer! —lo estiró Poppy del brazo para que junto con los otros trolls planearan lo que pasaría al día siguiente.

—¿Estás seguro de esto Hiccup? —preguntó Toothless una vez los pequeños se fueron.

—No realmente.

No teniendo más que hacer en medio del bosque, dragón y humano se encaminaron de regreso al castillo. Hiccup en el transcurso se puso a pensar seriamente en lo que le había dicho Poppy.

¿Realmente a Astrid le importaría en un futuro la manera en que le propondría matrimonio?

¿Le diría "NO" sólo por no esforzarse como Poppy había dicho?

Tan metido estaba en sus pensamientos que ni cuenta se daba por donde iba, hasta qué…

—Ay miren ¿Quién está ahí?

Despertó de sus pensamientos, viendo que ya habían llegado al castillo y que incluso estaban en los jardines, y lo que señalaba Toothless era a su Astrid, que acompañada de Stormfly y ya de un enorme Pihc recolectaba las plantas que utilizaba para cuestiones médicas.

Hiccup en ese momento la vio embobado, y ¿cómo no hacerlo? Si para él, Astrid era la mujer más bella que jamás había visto, que lo amaba con devoción, que lo cuidaba y cuidaba a los demás con esmero y que siempre tenía una buena actitud pese al hechizo que la tenía presa en esa isla, ella nunca bajaba la guardia y siempre estaba dispuesta a aprender más y más.

Recapitular todas las cualidades de su novia, hizo a Hiccup caer en cuenta de algo: Poppy tenía razón.

Si se quería casar con la mujer más maravillosa tendría que esforzarse en su propuesta.

.

.

Al día siguiente.

Nuevamente en una parte del bosque estaban Hiccup, Toothless, Poppy, Branch los demás trolls de su grupito y Pihc que curioso de lo que hacían su padre y amigos los siguió para cooperar con lo que fuera que estuvieran haciendo.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué se te ocurrió? —preguntó Hiccup ansioso por empezar.

—jefe de mi corazón, no dormí por buscar en mis libros de recortes las mejores propuestas de matrimonio que he presenciado a lo largo de mi existencia.

—Aclarando, propuestas de otros trolls. —agregó Branch con su semblante amargado.

—Entonces…—incitó Hiccup a que continuaran.

—Te daremos un demo de todas las propuestas—prosiguió Poppy. — Para que te sientas con la libertad de escoger la que más te gusta, la verdad hubiera querido que pensaras algo por tu cuenta, pero dado que te quieres casar durante el invierno no tenemos mucho tiempo.

—¿Por qué durante el invierno? —preguntó Toothless pues ese dato sí que lo desconocía.

—Bueno es que…

—¿No dijiste que querías que tu familia y amigos estuvieran presentes? En el invierno es más difícil que vengan ¿no lo crees?

—Bueno es que eso…—siguió balbuceando el tenso Hiccup.

—Toothless, es obvio porque quiere casarse en el invierno. —dijo Poppy como si de una sabia se tratara.

—Ah, ¿sí? —cuestionaron todos al mismo tiempo.

—Sí, en los previos años en nuestras guerras de bolas de nieve Hiccup ha tenido que competir contra Astrid y este año quiere hacer equipo con ella ¿O acaso me equivoco?

—Sí, exactamente eso. —respondió el aludido sudando.

Pero dentro de su ser sabía que mentía, la razón por la cual quería casarse en invierno era para compartir ya la cama con su esposa y de cierta forma dormir "calientito" con ella, además de otras cosas.

—Bien, entonces no perdamos el tiempo. ¡A cantar!

Fugazmente detrás de la troll (como era costumbre) apareció todo un escenario, sus trolls amigos aparecieron vestidos de anillos, flores, ramos, y otros con vestidos de novia, Branch estaba disfrazado de la palabra "cásate" y Poppy de la palabra "conmigo".

Y ahí empezó todo el problema.

Si bien las cosas habían empezado bien las proposiciones eran de lo más absurdas.

1 La proposición de los brillos: Hiccup le tenía que arrojar brillos a la cara a Astrid mientras gritaba los cuatro vientos que si se quería casar con ella. Idea descartada al segundo en especial cuando en la demostración a él le arrojaron los brillos en los ojos.

2 La proposición de las cosquillas: Hiccup le tenía que ganar a Astrid en una guerra de cosquillas para poder pedir su mano. Idea descartada por previos intentos fallidos, nadie le ganaba a Astrid en las cosquillas. (Secreto de Hiccup)

3 La proposición de los arañazos sobre la pared: los trolls pretendieron que Hiccup entonara una canción con los sonidos chillantes que se hacían al clavar las uñas sobre una fina pared. Idea descartada por el horrible ruido, estar en el demo de ese tipo de proposición le provocó jaqueca.

4 La idea de la broma de féretro: los trolls pretendía que Astrid acudiera a un falso funeral, en donde por cierto le tenían que decir que él había muerto, para cuando llegara el momento regresar inesperadamente del más allá y darle un susto de muerte con la propuesta de matrimonio. Idea descartada, ya que Astrid lo mataría en serio si se atrevía a hacer eso.

Y así continuaron las ideas durante todo el día, idea absurda tras otra, Hiccup terminó desesperado, adolorido y golpeado por tremendas ideas, le dolía la cabeza, el estomago y el cuerpo por todo lo que lo habían hecho hacer, decir y comer; y cuando ya no pudo más…

—¡Ya basta! —gritó enloquecidamente estirándose el cabello.

—¡Oye! ¿Qué te pasa? —reclamó Poppy pues fue interrumpida en medio de un demo, donde todos los trolls usaban unas botas rechinantes.

—¡Pasa que son las ideas más tontas que he escuchado! —gritó Hiccup desesperado. —¡No le propondré matrimonio a Astrid de esas formas tan tontas!

—¡Ah! ¿Cómo te atreves? —fingió Poppy indignación.

—¡Sólo miren lo irritado que tengo los ojos! —señaló Hiccup furioso.

—Ya mejor vamos a calmarnos. —sugirió Branch también pensando que su amiga nuevamente se había pasado de la raya.

—Ay gracias al Dios. —suspiró Toothless abrumado también por todo el ruido.

—Opino lo mismo. —dijo Pihc. —¿Realmente es necesario que Hiccup haga tanto para hacer una pregunta?

—Es que no es sólo una pregunta… es la pregunta. —aclaró Poppy.

—¿Y eso debe suponer algo? —preguntó el dragón menor sin entender. —Creo que basta con que Hiccup se lo pregunte a la reina Astrid, es una cosa que deber ser solo entre ellos dos.

—Lo mismo opino. —asintió Toothless concordando con su hijo.

—Ah, pero… pensé que Hiccup quería hacerlo de manera especial. —dijo Poppy desanimada.

Lo mismo pasó con Hiccup, que reconsiderando nuevamente todo, él no se estaba esforzando en buscar una manera de proponerlo, más bien sólo se había sentado a esperar que los trolls le solucionaran todo.

—Sí quiero que sea especial. —aclaró Hiccup para sorpresa de todos. —Pero como dice Pihc es algo que sólo yo debo hacer y…

Su discurso motivacional se vio levemente interrumpido por una ventisca que sacudió su alrededor, esta había sido provocada por Barf y Belch, que una vez que los divisó se apresuró a aterrizar en donde estaban.

—Barf, Belch… ¿qué los trae por aquí? —preguntó Toothless.

—Ah… la reina Astrid nos mandó a buscarlos. —respondió una de las cabezas.

—Sí, y manda a decir que la cena ya casi está lista.

—Entonces volvamos… entre tantas odiosas canciones ya se nos pasó todo el día. —observó Toothless el anaranjado cielo.

—Pues ya que… volvamos. —concordó Poppy.

Todos se empezaron a preparar para retirarse; sin embargo, Hiccup fue el único que no se movió, ya que al ver al dragón de dos cabezas una idea cruzó por la suya.

—¡Chicos! ¡Ya sé cómo proponérselo a Astrid!

—¿En serio? ¡¿Cómo?! —brincó Poppy emocionada.

El jefe sólo sonrió y miró al cremallerus, el cual sería su cómplice en toda su idea.

.

.

—Ay, pero ¿qué pasa? ¿Por qué no me explican que sucede? —preguntó Astrid mientras era empujada por Stormfly por todo el castillo.

—¡Queremos que veas algo Astrid! —saltaba la emocionada Poppy.

La reina no entendió que tramaban esas dos, pero cuando salieron a los jardines del castillo vio que todos los habitantes estaban ahí, los trolls, las hadas, gnomos, dragones hasta Toothless, al único que no vio fue a Hiccup.

—¿Qué sucede? —volvió preguntar sin tender qué hacían todos reunidos ahí.

—Sólo observe al cielo reina Astrid—invitó Branch señalando hacia lo alto

Entonces, la reina observó, al principio no distinguió nada pero cuando enfocó bien en todo aquel anaranjado algo verde destacó en el cielo.

—¿Es Barf y Belch? —se preguntó confundida.

—¡Observa bien Astrid! —animó Poppy.

—Sí, porque ahí está. —sonrió el indiferente amargado, notando también algo negro.

Conforme el cremallerus se acercaba a aquella zona, Astrid pudo percatarse de que también estaba Hiccup ahí, y que usaba la armadura de caballero negro que le seguía quedando tan bien como en años atrás, pero lo realmente intrigante era ¿qué pretendía?

.

.

—Muy bien chicos, como les dije ¿lo recuerdan?

—Eh… sí…—respondieron las cabezas un poco inseguras, ya que el jefe había solicitado su ayuda de la nada y no estaban muy seguros.

—¡Ahora! —ordenó Hiccup con entusiasmo.

Entonces Belch empezó a echar chispas; sin embargo.

—¡Tonto! —lo golpeó Barf haciendo que Hiccup se desequilibrara un poco de su lomo. —Primero va el gas.

—Ah, sí… cierto

—Chicos…—llamó el dudoso Hiccup.

—Descuide jefe… ahí vamos. —comenzó Barf a expulsar el humo y a moverse tal como le había dicho rápidamente Hiccup que lo hiciera.

.

.

Los que estaban en la superficie…

—¿Que están haciendo? —seguía Astrid confundida

—Creo que tratan de escribir algo…—dijo el también el confundido Branch.

—ogimnoc…etasac…dirts4… ¿qué significa ogimnoc…etasac…dirts4? ¿Será alguna clase de juego de adivinanza? —se preguntó la pensante Poppy.

.

.

—Ay no, no…—de por si le dolía la cabeza a Hiccup, más le dolió cuando vio que Barf escribió todo al revés.

—¡Tonto, te faltó un palito al final! —le regañó Belch pues en lugar de un A de "Astrid", parecía más bien un el número cuatro.

—No chicos, esta todo mal ¡Está todo al revés! —dijo el frustrado Hiccup a punta de arrancarse el cabello.

—¿Al revés? —se preguntaron ambas cabezas.

—Ay, es que yo escribo de derecha a izquierda. —se justificó Barf.

—¡Tonto, tu ni siquiera sabes escribir! —lo golpeó Belch.

—¡Oye, deja de pegarme! —le devolvió su cabeza hermana el golpazo.

Entonces, en medio del cielo las cabezas empezaron a discutir mientras Hiccup perdía cada vez más el equilibrio y sobre todo la paciencia.

—Ay, ¿qué hago? ¿qué hago? —trató de pensar rápidamente en medio de la pelea, cuando una alternativa poco alentadora llegó a su cabeza. —¡Astrid, léelo al revés!

.

.

—Creo que Hiccup dijo algo. —trató la reina de comprender mientras veía a su amado haciendo señales.

—¡_Poppy, dile que dice que lea lo que está escrito al revés_! —comprendió Toothless.

—Ah, si, sí. —se apuró la troll aun sin encontrarle sentidos a los garabatos del cremallerus.

—¡Astrid, dice Toothless, que dice Hiccup que dice que quiere que leas todo al revés!

—¿Al revés? —siguió Astrid confundida. —Cuatrostrid… oh, el viento lo está borrando.

.

.

—Ay, no, no, no…—seguía Hiccup aferrado al dragón tratando de no caer y viendo como el gas se iba esparciendo.

—¡Mira, y ahora por tu culpa se está borrando! —seguía reclamando Barf echándole humo apestoso en la cara

—¡Pues toma para que no se borre! —provocó Belch empezando a sacar chispas.

—¡Oh, no, no! —trato de detenerlos Hiccup

Pero fue demasiado tarde, el dragón cremallerus se hizo explotar a sí mismo, y de encuentro se llevo a Hiccup y a lo que quedó de su distorsionado mensaje.

.

.

—¡Hiccup! —gritó Astrid espantada al ver lo que el cremallerus había hecho

Cuando el humo en lo alto se disipó, los observadores vieron que el cremallerus sólo tosía y seguía discutiendo en el cielo, mientras que de Hiccup, este salió disparado y caía en picada.

—¡Toothless! —ordenó la reina.

—_Como digas…_—salió disparado el furia nocturna.

.

.

Al ver que caía irremediablemente Hiccup abrió las alas de su traje de vuelo y por unos armoniosos segundos pudo planear, eso hasta que el feroz viento que había distorsionado su mensaje lo hizo desequilibrarse.

Empezó a gritar desquiciadamente conforme bajaba y subía por la fuerza del viento, de repente le pareció escucha el singular sonido del furia nocturna.

—¡Toothless, ayuda!

—¡Deja de moverte tanto! —lo regañó este, pues amigo no se quedaba quieto ni cayendo.

Hiccup trató de cerrar las alas, pero por la fuerza que pesaba sobre él al intentarlo la terminó rompiendo, acto seguido, comenzó a caer.

Toothless al verlo se apresuró, pues aun estaba a unos cuanto metros así como el inicio de la bruma del bosque. Pero como el dragón más veloz del lugar, agitó más sus alas y antes de que Hiccup tocara la punta de un pino, lo alcanzó a sostener del pie.

—¡Te tengo amigo! —dijo victoriosamente, aunque extrañamente luego Hiccup se le hizo tremendamente liviano.

—¡Toothless!

Lo escuchó gritar, y cuando apenas se percató vio que sólo tenía la prótesis de su amigo y que este ya había caído entre las ramas de los árboles.

—¡Hiccup! —gritó espantado y se apresuró a rescatar lo que pudiera de él.

El pobre del Hiccup se golpeó una y otra vez contra las ramas, y como Amaru probablemente estaba en su contra (porque la criticaba demasiado) hasta terminó dándose un golpe en los bajos, para finalmente quedar atrapado entre unas extrañas redes que sólo podían pertenecer a…

—Pixies. —susurró espantado al ver que había caído aparentemente en propiedad privada.

Los pixies a pesar de haber llegado a un acuerdo de respetar el ciclo de la vida lo vieron con mala cara y antes de que Toothless pudiera llegar lo picotearon todo el rostro.

.

.

—Ay Hiccup pero ¿qué estabas pensando? —regañó Astrid con suavidad mientras ponía un paño húmedo sobre la frente de su muy adolorido e hinchado novio.

Este, postrado en la cama de su habitación, tenía las mejillas rojas por la fiebre provocada por el estrés de haber escuchado un montón de canciones trolls, haber lidiado con un cremallerus que no se soportaba ni así mismo (y con el que definitivamente debió practicar de qué lado debía escribir), rematando con su increíble caída y la cereza de todo aquel paste, los pixies picoteándolo, y que de no haber sido por Toothless tal vez le hubiera ido peor.

—Sabes que los pixies muy apenas nos toleran, acordé con ellos reparar los daños a cambio de que te dejaran en paz. —contó la reina mientras le daba un brebaje que había aprendido a hacer gracias al recetario de Gothi y el libro de herbolaria de Liris.

—Lo siento mucho. —balbuceó adolorido.

—¿Qué tratabas de hacer? ¿Qué querías mostrarnos?

En ese momento Hiccup empezó a tener una doble visión, el brebaje que su lady le había dado a beber era muy fuerte y le estaba ocasionando que le diera mucho sueño.

—¿Hiccup? —llamó Astrid preocupada al verlo desorientado.

—Yo… sólo…—balbuceó este de repente. —debí practicar…

—¿Practicar? ¿Practicar qué?

—Lo que tu sabes…yo sólo quería preguntarte…—Cada vez más iba decayendo por el efecto de la medicina. —La pregunta…

—¿preguntarme la pregunta? Ay Hiccup, mejor descansa. —acarició Astrid su cabello.

—Practicar…cómo preguntarte…—seguía balbuceando. —la pregunta.

Astrid seguía sin comprender, pero lo tomó de la mano esperando con esto darle un poco de tranquilidad para que durmiera,

—Astrid… te… quieres…casar… conmigo?

La reina sintió un golpe en su pecho cuando escuchó aquello y perdió el aliento, por un momento su mente se fue a un lugar muy lejano, pero cuando sintió que la mano de Hiccup se zafó un poco de la de ella, reaccionó. Sonrió. Sonrió enternecida al ver a su novio dormido con sus mejillas aun encendidas por la fiebre.

¿Entonces todo ese espectáculo extraño había sido para proponerle que fuera su esposa?

No lo podía creerlo.

Sonreía de oreja a oreja, festejando en silencio mientras cuidaba con devoción a su querido Hiccup, ese muchacho que un día había aparecido en su vida y que ya no se iría, que con sus locuras lograba desde sacarle una sonrisa o como en ese momento el corazón.

Lo amaba demasiado, y por supuesto estaba lista para unir su vida a él, hacer los votos como en los cuentos de Poppy, y aunque no muy segura, lo que una vez le explicó Hiccup que hacían las personas que se amaban.

—Si Hiccup, si me quiero casar contigo.

Besó su frente y con una gran sonrisa pintada en su rostro siguió cuidando de él.

**Fin.**

**Agradecimientos reviews capítulo anterior **

**Michelle, Aki Electric, Vivi, Astrid fangirl, AlbaAstrid, Maylu Liya.**

**Nos seguimos leyendo.**

**16 de marzo de 2019**


	4. EHYLB: Primera vez pt 1

**Del fic el herrero y la bestia.**

**Otra escena eliminada.**

**Por cuestiones de tiempo, este shot será divido en partes, aun no sé cuántas.**

**Pero que lo disfruten.**

**Primera vez.**

**Parte 1**

.

.

Por fin, el día que tanto habían esperado ambos había llegado.

En el lugar donde residía anteriormente el lago sagrado una multitud de seres de fantasía, así como unos cuantos humanos, se encontraban viendo con lagrimitas en sus ojos la unión de dos personas que se amaban.

Hiccup y Astrid con sus manos unidas por un lazo, así como por unos anillos que se encontraban adornando sus dedos, se veían soñadoramente demostrando todo el amor que sentían el uno por el otro.

—Ahora por las leyes con las que se rige Vanaheim, me es un placer decir que los declaro marido y mujer —terminó el rey Peppy, el pequeño y jubilado rey troll que se ofreció a dar la ceremonia a los recién casados. —Muchacho, puedes besar a tu novia.

El momento que el jefe había esperado con ansias; con una sonrisa plasmada en sus labios, Hiccup se apresuró a besar a su esposa que tampoco quieta se movió para acortar la distancia y fundirse en un maravilloso beso.

Los invitados presentes, los ovacionaron ruidosamente, entre estos Snotlout, Fishlegs, Camicazi y Heather que festejaban a brincos y gritos, mientras que los gemelos se limpiaban entre los dos sus mucosidades al no soportar tanta ternura, mientras que Liris, la seid de Berk, miraba con una leve sonrisa a los recién casados.

Por debajo de ellos, los trolls, hadas y gnomos lanzaban pétalos de flores, confeti y brillitos por todos lados, mientras que, en otro extremo, estaban los dragones y Kaiser, que, al aullido de este, los reptiles lanzaron de su fuego al aire para crear un efecto de fuegos artificiales.

Los novios al escuchar a la ruidosa multitud, se separó sonrojada, mas no dejaron de verse a los ojos y sólo se zafaron de lazo que los unía para ahora fundirse en un tierno abrazo.

—Este en definitiva es el día más feliz de mi vida. —le susurró Hiccup al oído.

—El mío también. —le confió Astrid recargando su cabeza sobre su hombro, viendo desde esa posición a su pueblo, que celebraba felizmente su unió con el heredero legítimo de Berk.

Después de años de soledad que pensó que culminarían con la trágica maldición, Astrid rememoró cada instante de su vida, en especifico, cuando conoció a Hiccup, los problemas que había tenido hasta que se enamoró de él, cosa que hasta ese momento le pareció increíble de creer, pero esa era su realidad y la amaba, pese a todo el sufrimiento, las angustias y algunas cosas un tanto disparatadas por fin tenía lo que tanto había añorado, estaba viviendo en su cuento de hadas que sería perfecto de no ser porque de cierto modo seguía maldita.

—Hijo, hija…—se acercó Valka.

Hiccup y Astrid se separaron de su abrazo, momento que la madre del primero aprovechó para abrazar a Astrid.

—No sabes que tan agradecida estoy contigo por hacer feliz a mi hijo.

—Al contrario, él es el que me hace feliz. —dijo Astrid correspondiéndole el abrazo.

Valka se separó de ella y le acarició la mejilla maternalmente, pensando que, aunque inicialmente había creído que su hijo acabaría con Liris, realmente le alegraba que ella fuera su nuera, porque sabía ella era capaz de dar todo por Hiccup.

—Y tú hijo. —se enfocó ahora en el muchacho que también se apresuró a abrazarla. —Más vale que la cuides bien. —amenazó dándole una palmada que le sacó el aire.

Hiccup tosió por tremendo golpe y se separó avergonzado de su madre.

—Sabes que sí. —respondió con un toque ofendido.

Valka sólo rio y le pellizcó sus mejillas juguetonamente, haciendo que Hiccup gruñera como un niño pequeño.

—Ay ya déjame madre.

—Auh… sólo un poquito, ¡anda! antes de irme. —siguió jugando esta con él.

—¿Irse/Irte? —cuestionó inmediatamente el matrimonio.

—Sí, ya es tarde y debemos zarpar o peores heladas podrían alcanzarnos, así como a los dragones que nos escoltarán.

—Pero… ¿y el banquete? Pensé que todos se quedarían una temporada.

—No podemos hijo, creí que te lo había dicho.

—No, no lo recuerdo. —dijo Hiccup sin comprender.

—Ah… entonces creo que, si olvidé decírtelo, pero sí, tenemos que irnos ¡TODOS! —insinuó señalando a los demás humanos.

—Pero pueden quedarse, no sé si Hiccup se lo ha mencionado cuando va a visitarla, pero me sería muy grato si usted se mudara aquí con él. —trató de disuadir Astrid.

—Ah linda, si quisiera, pero tengo "muchos" pendientes que atender en Berk.

—¿Qué pendientes? —preguntó Hiccup.

—Muchos, así que ya no insistan. —regañó Valka ambos.

El matrimonio sintió un escalofrío por toda la espalda.

—Tu mamá da miedo cuando se enoja. —le susurró Astrid a su esposo.

—Lo sé. —masculló este entre dientes.

La mujer frente a ellos sólo sonrió, pues se había salido con la suya, y dándoles la espalda llamó a todos los invitados humanos, y junto con Gobber les ordenó prepararse para zarpar antes del friolento atardecer. Los humanos pese a que querían quedarse al banquete, ya habían sido advertidos de que no se quedarían por mucho tiempo y obedecieron.

Los amigos de Astrid se despidieron entre lagrimas de ella, y para no dejarlos con toda la comida se llevaron más de la mitad del banquete, la cual los gemelos prometieron que repartirían "justamente" entre todos los del navío.

Para el atardecer, Hiccup, Astrid, dragones, trolls y demás criaturas se despidieron en el muelle cubierto por la nieve de sus seres queridos, los cuales se alejaron escoltados por unos dragones que los dejarían a medio camino.

—Y bien… ¿ahora qué? —se preguntó Astrid dando un resoplido.

Hiccup en ese momento enrojeció, pues no faltaba mucho para el anochecer y con ello, aquello especial que sucedería entre ambos.

—¡Pero que preguntas Astrid! ¡Eso es algo muy obvio! —interrumpió Poppy sus fantasías dando saltitos. —¡Es una boda! ¡VAMOS A FESTEJAR HASTA QUE AMANEZCA!

—¡¿Qué?! —enrojeció Hiccup. —¿Hasta que amanezca?

—Sí, Hiccup… pero si quieres ir a dormite no hay problema, es para los que aguanten, las bodas trolls son al menos son una semana de incesante baile.

—Y de no dormir. —aclaró Branch. —Creo que por eso al final terminan más locos de lo que ya están.

—Creo que eso no aplicará para nosotros. ¿Verdad Astrid? —preguntó el nervioso rey de Vanaheim entre dientes.

—¿Por qué no? Creo que podríamos aguantar al menos hasta el amanecer… ¿no lo crees? —preguntó esta sintiendo aquello como una especie de reto.

—Ese no es el punto querida. —siguió Hiccup hablando entre dientes. —Tú y yo tenemos… pues… tenemos que…

—_Ah… ya sé_…—interrumpió Toothless su balbuceo. —_Es su noche de apari…_

Antes de que terminara, Hiccup se echó sobre el hocico del dragón para impedir que siguiera hablando, pese a que sabía que Astrid ya no entendía ni una palabra de lo que decía.

—¿Qué pasa Hiccup? Estás extraño. —preguntó Astrid confundida.

—_Ay Hiccup apoco te apena decir que…—_insinuó Stormfly a punto de decir aquella palabra, aunque no lo hizo, sólo quería hacerlo enrojecer.

—Astrid a lo que voy o quiero decir…—trató de explicar este soltando a Toothless se reacomodó su mandíbula después de aquella reacción exagerada.

Todos miraron curiosos al nuevo de rey de Vanaheim, que nervioso con sus miradas, pidió algo de privacidad y se llevó a su esposa unos cuantos o muchos pasos lejos de ellos.

—Astrid lo que quiero decir. —dijo enrojecido. —Es hoy es, nuestra noche… ¿nuestra noche de boda? —le recordó como si fuera lo más obvio.

Pero su esposa sólo inclinó su cabeza sin comprender del todo a lo que se refería.

—Astrid… ¿mamá habló contigo sobre lo de esta noche?...

—¿Sobre qué? —preguntó esta confundida.

—Ay no, por el dios. —se golpeó Hiccup la frente.

.

.

.

—Achuuuu…

—Salud, señora Valka ¿se encuentra bien? —preguntó Liris preocupada.

Tanto ella, como Camicazi, Heather, así como sus respectivas parejas y Gobber se preocuparon al ver como la mujer se sorbía sus mucosidades cuidadosamente con un pañuelo y lejos del banquete que disfrutaban en plena cubierta.

—Sí, debe ser el viento que está muy helado.

—O alguien está hablando muy mal de usted. —rio Camicazi dándole una mordida a la pierna de pollo que comía.

—Ay, ¿quién podría hablar mal de la señora Valka? —contradijo Liris,

—¿Pues quien más? Hiccup… lo dejamos a él y a su esposa con toda la fiesta preparada para que saliéramos de buenas a primeras que nos íbamos a ir. —comentó Heather dándole de comer en la boca su amado novio.

—Ay, ya me lo agradecerá… no ven que si nos quedábamos capaz que no hacían nada por pena a que estuviéramos ahí.

—¿Hacer qué? —preguntó Spinel inocentemente.

—Ay Spinel… ¿qué cosas preguntas? —se sonrojó Heather con la inocencia de su novio, pues tal como Astrid, él también era en algunas cosas muy ingenuo y ella se sentía como toda pervertida al enseñarle ciertas cosas, aunque aun no llegaba a una tercera base con él.

—Pregunto en serio ¿hacer qué? —repitió este sin comprender.

—Ay Spinel, pues para que entiendas a hacer bebés lobitos. —regañó Heather dándole un golpe en la cabeza.

—Ahhh… —se sobó el exlobo comprendiendo... —¿Y tanto escándalo por eso? y ¿por qué precisamente hoy? ¿No hay una temporada o algo así? Los lobos en esta temporada hibernan, las crías las dejan para el verano. —explicó tomando un poco de licor caliente.

—Heather, tú novio es un tonto… porque no le enseñas bien como se hacen los bebés humanos. —insinuó Camicazi entre risitas.

La valkiria enrojeció y se preparó para arrojarle una pieza de pollo, pero Valka la detuvo y la regañó.

—Ay dioses, sólo espero que Hiccup no tenga problemas con eso…—se lamentó exhausta.

—Pues si aconsejaste bien a la muchacha no creo que haya problemas y en cuanto menos te lo esperes, te estarán recibiendo con un pequeño pescadito parlanchín. —rio Gobber.

Todos rieron por aquel comentario, pero Valka no reaccionó, algo en el comentario del jefe de Berk la entumió.

—¿Señora Valka? —llamó Liris al verla paralizada.

—¿Hola? —Pasó Eret su mano por enfrente de su rostro.

—¿Valka? —llamó también Gobber. —¿Dime que si hablaste de ello con la muchacha?

—No. —recordó esta. —Camicazi… ¿no dijiste que tú le explicarías?

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó esta avergonzada al sentir los ojos de los presentes sobre ella. — ¡A mí ni me miren! yo traté de hacerlo, pero la santurrona de Heather no me dejó, que porque mi modo de explicar las cosas no era para nada convencional.

—¡¿Ahora yo?! —gritó la mencionada indignada.

—Sí, tú—acusó la rubia. —Dime que sí le explicaste a Astrid.

—¡NO! Tú viste que cuando discutíamos sobre cómo decírselo, esas hadas llegaron y se la llevaron para resolver no sé que cosa, luego no volvimos a verla hasta el momento de la ceremonia.

—Cierto, cierto. —recordó la rubia pensante. —Pero… entonces ¡Liris! —acusó esta a la última fémina que dejó caer de su boca lo que estaba comiendo.

—¡¿Yo qué?! —gritó esta enrojecida.

—Tú te fuiste con Astrid a resolver ese problema, no le insinuaste o dijiste algo…

—Pero… pero… pero… ¡a mi ni me correspondía! Sólo hablamos de unas cosas, de Hiccup, ¡es todo! ¿CÓMO ESPERAN QUE HABLE DE COSAS QUE NI SIQUIERA SÉ?

—Buen punto, tú eres más santurrona que Heather, eres una seid…

—Oye… muchas gracias. —dijo Liris ofendida.

—En fin, esto no es nuestra culpa, es de la señora Valka. —concluyó Camicazi de brazos cruzados.

—¡Oye niña! Respeto, ustedes me prometieron que se lo dirían y no lo hicieron. —reclamó esta enrojecida.

—Bueno, bueno…es culpa de todos. —corrigió la valkiria rendida. —En fin, qué más da. ¿Qué Hiccup no se lo había explicado una vez? ¡Que se lo recuerde y ya!, tal vez no lo haga tan detalladamente como yo lo iba a hacer, porque es otro tonto sin experiencia.

—Pues si a esas vamos, yo le di algunos consejitos a Hiccup. —dijo Eret nervioso.

—Ay, eres tan bueno mi amor. —se abrazó Camicazi a él. —En fin, problema resuelto, que Hiccup se las ingenie a como pueda.

—Sí… a cómo pueda. —susurró Eret dándole un sorbo nervioso a su bebida, pues entre los consejos que le había dado a su amigo estaban:

"_No lo hagan en luna llena porque es de mala suerte"_

"_No lo hagan los martes porque es de mala suerte"_

"_No lo hagan durante el segundo día del mes porque es de mala suerte"_

"_No lo hagan durante la semana de Odín porque es de mala suerte"_

Y más cosas similares y restrictivas.

**Continuará.**

**Espero que les haya gustado la primera parte de este shot.**

**Agradecimientos especiales a AstridFangirl; Vivi, Aki Electric y Amai do por sus bonitos y divertidos comentarios, espero que les haya gustado.**

**A los seguidores, lectores anónimos y favoritos, muchas gracias, nos seguimos leyendo.**

**Publicado: 12 de mayo de 2019**


	5. EHYLB: Primera vez Pt2

**ADVERTENCIA: este capítulo contiene escenas y situaciones para adultos, menores absténganse de leer. **

**Del herrero y la bestia.**

**.**

**La primera vez Pt 2.**

—Ay no, por el dios. —Se golpeó Hiccup la frente.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Astrid confundida.

El nuevo rey de Vanaheim resopló.

—Es que le había pedido a mi mamá que te hablara específicamente sobre lo de esta noche, y no puedo creerlo, no lo hizo.

—Oh… y…—musitó Astrid con voz bajita.

—Supongo que me tocará recordártelo, es decir, decírtelo…—interrumpió Hiccup resoplando.

—¿Recordarme? ¿Recordar qué?

Hiccup inhaló y exhaló profundamente para luego mirarla fijamente con tanta seriedad que Astrid no pudo evitar tragar saliva por unos inesperados nervios que empezó a sentir.

—Astrid… —musitó comenzando a enrojecer. —¿Recuerdas cuando te expliqué… el cómo… se hacían los bebés?

En ese momento la reina de Vanaheim se sobresaltó y bajó la mirada apenada.

—Oh… sí, unas cosas…

—Bien…bueno, yo… es decir… Astrid, tú y yo…—la señaló. —Yo esperaba… ahora que estamos casados…

—¿Quieres que tengamos un bebé? —preguntó ella tímidamente.

Hiccup se sintió hervir y se coloró completamente.

—Bueno, ¡claro! ¡Digo! no ahora, es decir, cuando se dé y… ¡ay dioses! ¿qué estoy diciendo? —se cubrió el rostro sintiéndose torpe.

Mientras tanto, Astrid apretaba discretamente su vestido y se mordía los labios inquieta por los deseos de su marido, deseos que ella también quería; sin embargo, ¿cómo decírselo si no se sentía lista?

—Yo… yo… también quiero. —fue lo único que alcanzó a decir.

Escuchar aquello hizo vibrar el corazón del ex herrero, quien comenzó a sentir de repente una emoción indescriptible ante esa probabilidad, aunque…

—Sin embargo, Hiccup, ¿te importaría si sólo descansamos por el día de hoy? —pidió ella de repente.

—¿Qué?

—Sí, quisiera celebrar con todos los demás nuestro matrimonio y luego de eso… eh… pues ir a dormir. ¿Te molestaría? —preguntó precavidamente.

—Eh…no. —musitó Hiccup con cierta decepción en su voz.

—¿Seguro?

—Eh ¡No! ¡Quiero decir que no hay problema! Esperaremos, el tiempo que sea necesario. —rio él fingidamente.

La reina sonrió a su compás y de cierto modo se sintió aliviada.

—Gracias por comprender. Entonces ¿Qué esperamos? Vamos con los demás.

Sin esperar una respuesta, Astrid se apresuró a acudir a donde los demás curiosos estaban, mientras que Hiccup, aun en su lugar, no hizo más que resoplar con cansancio y seguirla, pero sobre todo eso, comprender que su esposa (aunque no le hubiera dicho) suponía no se sentía lista.

—Sí, vamos. —susurró para el mismo, corriendo en su dirección.

Mas tarde, esa noche…

El matrimonio por fin se había rendido al cansancio y pese a que los trolls habían insistido para que resistieran lo que faltaba de la noche, finalmente cedieron al agotamiento que sentían sus cuerpos.

—Esos trolls son insaciables. —opinó Hiccup mientras caminaba a la par de su esposa por los pasillos del castillo. —No puedo creer que después de estar bailando toda la noche aun tengan fuerzas para seguir festejando.

—Sí, y según Poppy aun quedan días para que termine la celebración. —rio Astrid, viendo su destino muy próximo a ella: la puerta de su habitación. —Bueno, ya después hablaremos, mañana por la mañana, ¡Buenas noches!

Hiccup frunció el entrecejo confundido pues de un momento a otro, Astrid se había adelantado y todo parecía indicar que pretendía entrar a su habitación sin él.

—¿Buenas noches? —repitió alcanzándola antes de que pudiera entrar. —Astrid…

—¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó ella sin atreverse a verlo.

—¿No quieres que durmamos juntos? Me refiero a dormir… nada más.

La reina se sobresaltó.

—Oh. —exclamó sin moverse de su sitio. —¿Quieres decir… en la misma cama? —preguntó con timidez.

—Sí, generalmente es así el matrimonio, pero… comprendo si tú no quieres.

Astrid tragó saliva.

—Oh, ¡no!… perdón, es que… no sabía. —se volvió hacia él con una tímida sonrisa. —Pero… ¿cómo le hacemos entonces? Es decir, ¿quieres que mi habitación… ahora sea… nuestra?

—Sí quieres. — le sonrió Hiccup comprensivamente. —O si quieres en la mía.

—Eh… mejor en la mía. —rio ella nerviosamente. —Ya estamos aquí. ¿No?

Con los nervios completamente controlados, la reina de Vanaheim se soltó de su mano para abrir la puerta a la habitación para que juntos entraran. Hiccup por una fracción de segundo, pensó en hacer la típica tradición de cargarla para llevarla hasta la cama, pero viendo como estaban todas las cosas, se limitó sólo en acompañarla.

—Bueno, escoge el lado de la cama que quieras eh… yo iré a cambiarme. —dijo Astrid mientras caminaba de reversa en dirección al cuarto de baño.

—¡Oh, cierto!… iré por mi ropa de dormir a mi habitación. —recordó Hiccup caminando del mismo modo en dirección a la salida. —Ahora vuelvo.

Astrid sintió alivio al verlo irse; sin embargo, no podía tranquilizar a su corazón, estaba demasiado nerviosa por lo que se suponía tenía que pasar esa noche y que no quería que pasara.

¿Pero cómo evitarlo?

Pensó en aquella pregunta hasta el momento en que Hiccup volvió ya vestido con su ropa de dormir y juntos se adentraron en la cama.

—Astrid… ¿puedo abrazarte?

La mencionada se mordió las uñas discretamente, le daba la espalda a su marido para evitar verlo a toda costa, algo que era muy fácil ya que las luces habían sido apagadas.

—¿Astrid?

—Sí, no hay problema. —respondió muy apenas sintiendo de repente como Hiccup la envolvía con sus brazos, algo que la puso demasiado tensa y más nerviosa.

—Tranquila. —susurró él al sentirla temblar. —Digo… no es la primera vez que dormimos así. ¿Recuerdas cuando enfermaste gravemente aquella vez y te cuidé?

—Sí. —sonrió ella encogiéndose dentro de sus brazos.

—Además así estaremos más calientitos, hace mucho frio ¿no crees?

Astrid volvió a reír tímidamente.

—Comienzo a sospechar que ya habías planeado esto desde hace mucho tiempo.

Hiccup se sobresaltó desde su lugar y no supo cómo responder ya que era cierto que su boda invernal tenía un propósito: el estar muy pero muy "juntitos".

—En fin… me agrada. —terminó Astrid cerrando los ojos para dormir.

"_Que rápido se duerme"_ pensó el ex herrero ya que su esposa de repente se sintió más tranquila en sus brazos y ya no mencionó palabra, así que, no quedando de otra, él cerró sus ojos también. A diferencia de ella, él no se sentía cansado, y como no podía dormir en su mente repasó cada una de las cosas que había planeado para esa noche. Parecía tonto, pero realmente lo había ansiado y en su mente comenzó a reproducir unas escenas muy intimas donde él besaba y poseía con pasión el cuerpo de su esposa.

Mientras que su contraparte, que en apariencia parecía que dormía plácidamente, mostró que era todo lo contrario y con ojos abiertos sólo recordaba el motivo por el cual no podía ser aun la mujer de Hiccup Haddock.

_Era la mañana del día su boda, los invitados, antiguos habitantes de Nomen /Vanaheim, trabajan en conjunto con dragones, trolls, hada, gnomos y lobos para terminar los últimos detalles de la boda. _

_Astrid se encontraba con su suegra y amigas de su esposo viendo los detallitos faltantes de su vestido, cuando durante ese lapsus, Atali y otras hadas fueron a informarle que unos pixies estaban haciendo de las suyas en el lago. Ella, como la reina que era, acudió rápidamente, dejando pausado una conversación con su suegra. _

_A su brigada se le unieron Camicazi, Heather y Liris, las primera dos se peleaban por la palabra de una conversación a la que no les estaba poniendo demasiado atención, pero que era aparentemente de lo mismo que quería hablar su suegra con ella, pero como su mente estaba más concentrada en terminar los conflictos con los pixies terminó por ignorarlas y Camicazi y Heather terminaron alejadas de su brigada por estar peleando entre ellas.  
_

_Una vez resuelta la disputa con los pixies, que no era más que unos problemas por el territorio del lago alrededor del castillo, mandó al resto de su brigada a continuar ayudando con los detalles de la boda, cuando estos se retiraron, se dio cuenta que sólo la seid de Berk estaba con ella. _

—_¿Y Camicazi y Heather?_

—_Las perdimos desde hace rato Astrid, se quedaron atrás por estar discutiendo entre ellas ¿No te diste cuenta? —respondió Liris._

—_Oh, no… estaban pensando demasiado en lo que querían esos pixies y a la vez en la boda que no les puse mucha atención. Que tonta soy. _

—_Claro que no, sólo que te preocupas demasiado por tu pueblo, y supongo que también debes estar nerviosa con el asunto de la boda y lo que pasará después. _

—_Sí, sí… eh… ¿a que te refieres con lo que "pasará después"? ¿Te refieres a la ceremonia y la fiesta?_

_La seid se sobresaltó sonrojada. _

—_Ah, ¡no! Me refiero a lo que la señora Valka, Camicazi y Heather trataron de explicarte… y…_

_La reina no comprendió y sólo negó con la cabeza dándole a entender que no entendía nada de lo que hablaba. _

—_Ay Astrid, me refiero a tu noche de bodas…—susurró la seid avergonzada. —Hiccup y tú… bueno, van… a intimar._

—"_Intimar". —pensó Astrid recordando la última vez que había escuchado esa palabra y su mente rápidamente le trajo recuerdos de la vez en la que su futuro esposo le platicó sobre cómo se hacían los bebés—¡Es cierto!_

—_¿Qué cosa? ¿Ya sabes lo que pasará entonces? _

—_Sí, Hiccup me lo explicó una vez… él tiene que poner su…_

—_¡Sí, sí! ¡Eso! —detuvo Liris apenada. —Bueno, que bueno que ya lo sabes, así será más fácil para ambos y no te asustarás tanto. —exhaló Liris aliviada. _

—_¿Por qué debería asustarme? Es así como los dragones ¿no? Me refiero a su época de apareamiento, después tendremos a nuestros bebés._

—_Sí, sí ¡claro! Con el intimar vienen los bebés… pero yo hablaba por lo que ya sabes, el dolor, la sangre y eso… lo bueno que aquí tú no tienes la regla de que atestigüen la consumación ni nada por el estilo como en otros lugares. _

—_Espera… a ¿qué te refieres con eso?_

_La seid detuvo su caminata y vio en el rostro de su antigua rival gran confusión con lo que acababa de decir. _

—_Eh… me refiero a… tú sabes… Hiccup ya te explicó ¿no?_

—_Él sólo me explicó lo que hacía una mujer y un hombre cuando intimaban, pero nunca mencionó sangre o dolor ni que alguien tuviera que vernos._

—_Ah… tranquila, eso de que alguien los viera son costumbres de otras tribus, y bueno lo de la sangre y el dolor… eh… creo que mejor deberían explicártelo la señora Valka, Heather o Camicazi, porque creo que Hiccup omitió esa parte._

—_No, explícamelo tú, por favor. —rogó la rubia angustiada. _

—_Ay Astrid, es que yo no puedo, porque no sé exactamente… es sólo lo que he escuchado. Y la señora Valka y Camicazi pues… ya tienen experiencia._

—_No, es que me daría pena preguntarles directamente eso, por favor, sólo dime lo que has escuchado. _

_La seid resopló viendo el ruego en los ojos de la reina y que eran persistentes que terminó por aceptar. _

—_Está bien, pero prométeme que si tienes más dudas irás con la señora Valka y le preguntarás. _

_Astrid asintió estando de acuerdo con el trato, mientras que Liris sólo dio un resoplido y le contó con detalle lo que ella había escuchado acerca de la consumación por primera vez._

No quería que le doliera, no quería que la lastimara, ese era el motivo por el cual no podía ser su mujer, pensaba Astrid aun en la penumbra de la habitación.

Después de lo que Liris le había dicho había optado por no preguntar más a pesar de que tenía dudas, y le pidió y rogó a la seid porque no dijera nada de lo que habían hablado.

Liris no se había quedado muy convencida, pero como seid, acató su petición como su fuera una confesión y se guardó su conversación para si misma.

Ahora, ¿cómo era que le diría a Hiccup que nunca intimaría con él? Esa era su nuevo dilema.

.

.

.

_En un mundo imaginario, en un espacio completamente iluminado de blanco y casi vacío, en una enorme cama se sabanas blancas, un hombre y una mujer completamente desnudos consumían su amor apasionadamente. Él la tenía en sus brazos sobre su regazo y la besaba fieramente por todas partes, ella lo disfrutaba y pedía más mientras él la complacía._

_Era todo hermoso para el varón en ese momento, cuando de repente empezó a sentir que pronto terminaría y…_

Abrió sus ojos, su espacio en blanco se había reducido a una habitación muy poco iluminada debido a las cortinas que cubrían las ventanas, la mujer de sus sueños yacía acostada con su pijama puesta a un lado de él completamente ignorante de lo que él estaba soñando, pero había algo más y algo que aparentemente si recordaba lo que había pasado y ahora se asomaba vergonzosamente (para él) por debajo de su ropa.

—¡Santos dioses! —exclamó dándose una vuelta que hizo que se cayera de la cama.

Tal fue el ruido que levantó a su compañera, quien exaltada lo buscó preocupada.

—¿Hiccup?

—¡Hola Astrid, hola Astrid, hola Astrid! —saludó este nervioso poniéndose de pie, aunque encorvado, yendo directamente al cuarto de baño.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Te lastimaste? ¿Te duele algo? —preguntó ella preocupada dispuesta a ir a ayudarlo.

—No, todo bien… tú quédate ahí… no te me acerques. —pidió este entre dientes mientras se encerraba rápidamente en el cuarto anexo.

Astrid no supo porque, pero había sentido rechazo de su parte y temió que fuera por lo que le había pedido que no hicieran, pero ¿cómo saberlo? su esposo se había encerrado en la habitación y tardó buen tiempo en salir, para cuando salió, ella se había recostado otra vez en la cama y ni tiempo le dio para hablar con él, pues Hiccup salió rápidamente de la habitación sin decirle nada.

Como estaba preocupada, no dudó en salir a buscarlo, mas Hiccup se le había adelantado demasiado que cuando lo encontró, este se había encerrado en su anterior habitación. Aun así, fue a esta y pacientemente tocó la puerta.

—Hiccup… seguro ¿estás bien?

—_Eh… si Astrid, sólo un pequeño percance mañanero._ —respondió él con tranquilidad.

—¿Qué cosa? ¿Hay algo en lo que te pueda ayudar?

—_Lo dudo._ —lo escuchó balbucear. —_Lo siento, es decir… pff… mejor olvidémoslo ¿sí?_

—Hiccup ¿qué pasa? Déjame entrar… —tocó un par de veces la puerta insistentemente.

En ese momento, la puerta se abrió mostrando a su esposo ya vestido aparentemente para salir a su vuelo matutino.

—Estoy bien Astrid, no te preocupes…

—Pero…

—Escucha, no quiero hablar al respecto, preferiría quedármelo para mi mismo, no insistas. —besó su frente. —Iré con Toothless y Pihc a volar. —se despidió pasando a un lado de ella y prácticamente ignorando su preocupación.

.

.

.

—¡Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido! —gritaba Hiccup desde las alturas.

—Ya amigo, ¿qué tienes? —preguntó Toothless confundido mientras volaba a la par con el ya crecido Pihc.

—Cosas humanos amigo, y muy vergonzosas… me siento realmente apenado, y más teniendo a Astrid ahí conmigo. Me siento demasiado ansioso.

—No estoy entiendo nada de lo que balbuceas y creo que, aunque te lo preguntara tampoco me lo dirías, así que sólo puedo decirte, relájate y trata de llevar las cosas con calma con ella, porque sospecho que la BestiAstrid tiene qué ver algo con todo esto.

—Preferiría no hablar al respecto, sin embargo, tu consejo es muy bueno creo que así lo haré, pero…—exhaló. —ponerlo en práctica será difícil.

—Lo harás bien. —comentó Pihc. —Y siempre puedes contar con la reina Astrid para lo que sea.

—Creo que en esto no. —balbuceó el herrero entre dientes; sin embargo, mientras miraba al cielo nublado determinó que, así como Toothless lo había sugerido, llevaría las cosas con total calma hasta que Astrid estuviera lista.

.

.

.

Ocho semanas después…

Las cosas habían cambiado demasiado desde que se habían casado, pensaba Astrid mientras reflexionaba sobre las últimas semanas. La relación que tenía con su esposo era muy diferente a la habían tenido cuando eran novios.

Cuando recién habían comenzado su relación, solían caminar, hablar por horas y por supuesto esconderse por algún rincón del castillo o del bosque para besarse todo lo que quisieran, pero desde el matrimonio, todo eso había cambiado, si bien ahora dormía con Hiccup y era algo lindo, algo en su relación se había apagado, ella ponía sus limites debido al miedo que tenía por consumar el matrimonio y él extrañamente también ponía otros limites al no permitirle besarlo como antes solía hacerlo.

Era tan raro, su esposo ahora se tensaba y parecía enloquecer cada vez que ella lo besaba, como si también temiera porque algo raro sucediera, específicamente con él, quería preguntar, pero sospechaba que sus reacciones eran por causa de la falta de indecisión al no querer intimar.

Sin embargo, desde días atrás, ella había decidido que, a pesar del miedo, estaba dispuesta a hacerlo, pero cuando trataba de proponérselo, él actuaba extraño y parecía rechazarla, especialmente si era martes o la última vez cuando hubo luna llena. Sentía que lo perdía y otras cosas más, y no quería que sucediera.

—Creo que lo estoy decepcionando. —susurró.

—¿A qué te refieres Astrid? —preguntaron Poppy y Stormfly que le hacían compañía, aunque claro, a la segunda no podía entenderla.

La reina sacudió su cabeza desde su lugar para que la ignoraran, pero para sus amigas no podía pasar por desapercibido la preocupación que ella emitía.

—Es que… digamos que le he negado algo a Hiccup, algo que tanto él y… bueno yo también quiero, y que yo por miedo no he podido dárselo.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntaron troll y dragona curiosas.

—Son cosas de humanos. —respondió sonrojada. —Y creo que Hiccup está molesto conmigo, no sé, yo lo amo, pero siento que lo estoy perdiendo.

—¡Pues discúlpate con él! Hiccup no es rencoroso. —opinó Poppy dando saltitos.

—Creo que esto va más allá de un simple "lo siento", en definitivamente tengo que hacer algo más.

—Bueno, entonces cántale algo.

—_Poppy… tú todo quieres arreglar con canciones_. —opinó Stormfly sospechando a la vez lo que le pasaba a su amiga.

—Es que una canción alegra todo, te ayudan a confesar lo que con simples palabras se te dificultan. Mira Astrid… ten.

La rosada sacó de entre su cabello un libro que al extenderlo se convierto en un folleto con varias canciones escritas.

—Escoge la que creas que es adecuada para pedirle disculpas a Hiccup, o incluso la que creas que pueda solucionar ese problema que tienen entre ustedes.

Astrid tomó no muy convencida los papeles que la troll le entregaban, pero no perdía nada, después de todo, recordó cuando gracias a ella se le ocurrió la idea de confesar su amor con una canción.

—_Y Astrid, por sobre todas las cosas no temas con lo que sea que ambos quieren, al final verás lo gratificante qué es. Díselo Poppy._

—Eh… Stormfly me dice que no temas con lo que Hiccup y tú quieren, que será muy gratificante al final, aunque yo no entiendo nada. —repitió esta confundida.

—No te preocupes Poppy, yo si entendí y gracias Stormfly, y bueno creo que le echaré un vistazo a esto. —señaló los papeles.

La dragona y la trolls asintieron al verla más tranquila, y para darle mayor privacidad se alejaron de ella. Fue entonces que Astrid se concentró en leer las canciones, aunque viéndolo nada de lo que había escrito se asemejaba a lo que necesitaba, estando a punto de rendirse, les dio un vistazo a las últimas canciones escritas, cuando una de estas finalmente llamó su atención.

Era extraña, hablaba de cómo tocar una canción, pero la forma en que estaba escrita le causó curiosidad, pues raramente la sintió como su situación, era extraño pero que definitiva podría ayudarla, aunque claro tendría que cambiarle un poco el tono pues la partitura era demasiado animada para lo que ella quería.

.

.

Más días después.

Hiccup se sentía desanimado.

Así como Astrid, él sentía que las cosas no iban muy bien desde que se había casado, mas él no la culpaba a ella, sino a él mismo por no poder controlar sus impulsos

Desde el día de la boda o incluso antes de esta, estaba demasiado ansioso, y su cuerpo así se lo demostraba con situaciones que lo dejaban en vergüenza y no quería que Astrid supiera lo que le pasaba, porque se sentía demasiado estúpido, aunque luego consideró que tal vez debía explicarle unas cosas a ella para que comprendiera un poco más cómo funcionaba su cuerpo, que obviamente difería mucho al de ella, pero su torpeza se lo impedía que no podía siquiera hablar, por lo que optó por poner distancia, y aunque raramente sentía como si ella comenzara a ceder con lo que quería, para su mala suerte eran en los días que Eret le había dicho no se hiciera, era estúpido que fuera supersticioso pero no quería errar en nada con ella

—Que día tan pesado… ¿qué hay para cenar? —preguntó entre bostezos a su amigo, que comía con su familia en uno de los grandes recintos del castillo.

—Caldito de pescado mi amigo, ¿quieres? —preguntó Toothless regurgitando un poco de lo que había comido.

—Eh no, en unos momentos iré por mi plato… por cierto ¿dónde está Astrid? —miró hacia ambos lados.

—Se fue, sólo sirvió la cena como siempre y luego se marchó.

—¿Le pasó algo? —preguntó Hiccup viendo a la nadder.

—No, sólo me dijo que se sentía cansada y se fue a su habitación.

—¿Se habrá enfermado otra vez?

—Pues no sabemos, si tanto te preocupa ¿por qué no vas a verla? Es tú esposa ¿no? Atiéndela como tal. —lo regañó Toothless.

—Sí, claro… es lo que haré, ustedes encárguense de todo aquí.

Presurosamente Hiccup salió del gran recinto, mientras que Toothless y Stormfly rieron con complicidad.

—¿Y ustedes dos de que se ríen? —preguntó Pihc viendo todo aquello muy sospechoso.

—Ya lo sabrás… cuando seas grande. —respondieron sus padres entre dientes.

—Ya soy grande. —resopló el menor molesto.

—Bueno, entonces más grande…—rio Toothless.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto, Hiccup no podía quitarse de la cabeza la idea de ver a Astrid enferma que corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta llegar a la habitación que ambos compartían.

—¡Astrid! —llamó inmediatamente al abrir la puerta, aunque se sobresaltó al ver que ella no estaba en cama.

Sin embargo, las cortinas estaban cerradas y ella generalmente las dejaba abiertas hasta que iban a acostar, además que las lamparillas que usaban para iluminar la habitación estaban encendidas. Pensando entonces que estaba en el cuarto de baño, se dirigió hacia aquella habitación, escuchando de repente como la puerta tras él se cerraba.

Al girarse, vio que Astrid había aguardado a un lado de esta con una lamparilla a medio iluminar en mano, y él como tonto, no lo había notado por presuroso.

—Astrid… ¿estás bien?

Ella no contestó, sólo se limitó a ponerle los candados que tenía la puerta, para luego caminar junto con lamparita hacia la cama, en donde dejó el objeto sobre un mueble anexo.

Hasta ese momento, Hiccup no había notado que ella estaba envuelta en una extraña bata que nunca le había visto, y que a su parecer no eran muy acogedora para el frío que hacía en ese momento.

—As…

—Hiccup, tenemos que hablar o más bien tengo que hablar de algo contigo.

El ex herrero tragó saliva, no le gustaban esas palabras.

—¿De… de qué se trata?

Astrid exhaló con ojos cerrados, luego los abrió lentamente para ver con angustia a su preocupado marido.

—Busqué y busqué las palabras correctas para decírtelo, pero no sabía cómo…—dijo apenada. —Siento mucho lo que te he hecho en estas últimas semanas.

—¿A… a… qué te refieres? —preguntó él tragando saliva.

—No seas tonto Hiccup, sabes a lo que me refiero…—respondió desviando su mirada.

—Oh, Astrid… no, eso no me importa…

—sí, sí te importa… por causa de eso te has alejado de mi ¿no es así?

—¡No! —gritó Hiccup acercándose a ella para tomar sus manos entre las suyas. —Es que… es difícil de explicar, y sabes yo también quiero contarte lo que me pasa… pero, es que es tan vergonzoso. —gruñó entre dientes. —Pero si quieres saber, con gusto te contaré, no tendré secretos contigo, aunque tampoco quiero que creas que soy un raro ni nada por el estilo.

Astrid no pudo evitar sonreír e incluso reír al escucharlo, y así como él estaba dispuesto a todo por ella, ella también quería serle reciproca, y estando ahí los dos solos, era el momento perfecto para hacerlo.

—Yo también quiero compartir todo contigo Hiccup, —musitó en voz baja. —Por eso… por eso…—empezó a inhalar y exhalar presurosamente.

—Astrid… ¿qué…

—Sólo escúchame por favor. —pidió esta poniendo de pie, e intercambiando su lugar con él.

Hiccup quedó sentando en la cama, viendo con el entrecejo fruncido como su esposa le daba la espalda y se alejaba unos pasos de él, en dirección a la puerta. Por un momento pensó que saldría, pero Astrid sólo se quedó estática frente a esta y…

"_Sé amable conmigo, por favor"_

De repente empezó a cantar.

"_Tócame amablemente como una brisa de verano."_

Hiccup se sobresaltó, pues lo siguiente que pasó, es que su esposa retiró la bata de su cuerpo, mostrando que no había nada mas cubriéndola más que su largo cabello, el cual le llegaba un poco más debajo de la espalda.

"_Tómate tu tiempo, hazlo lento…, despacio, despacio"_

"_Simplemente deja que la sensación crezca"._

—A… Astrid. —balbuceó el torpe Hiccup tomando la colcha de la cama para ir a cubrirla de inmediatamente.

La reina al sentirse abrigada por el cobertor, lo ajustó por su frente y se giró hacia su marido, pues no estaba dispuesta a detenerse.

"_Has tus dedos suaves y ligeros"_

"_Haz de tu cuerpo mi manto de la noche"_

Comenzó a acecharlo tierna y delicadamente, y Hiccup no pudiendo creer que estuviera pasando sólo pudo dar unos pasos hacia atrás completamente sonrojado.

"_Toca mi alma, tú sabes cómo"_

De sentirse acorralado e hipnotizado se sintió de repente invitado a hacer lo que ella le pedía, que llevó sus manos a su cintura que estaba cubierta por el cobertor y desde ahí, cedió para comenzar a acariciarla.

—Despacio, despacio…. ve lento conmigo ahora…— le susurró al oído.

Hiccup no necesitó más para tomarla de sus mejillas y besarla con pasión, y apretando su cuerpo y la colcha a la vez, la tumbó en la cama para recostarla aun lado de él. Astrid temblaba, pero no se detendría, se dejó llevar por sus caricias mientras que por dentro de ella aun podía escuchar la canción que clamaba por ese momento.

"_Soy tu música, tu canción"_

"_Tócame, hazme tuya, sin condición"_

"_Hazme ver, hazme sonar"_

—¿Estás segura Astrid? —se detuvo él para contemplarla y saber si realmente quería seguir.

Su esposa asintió, y soltó su mano de la atadura que tenía con la colcha. No quedó descubierta del todo, pero Hiccup con una sonrisa y sus ojos clavados en los ella, comenzó a desprotegerla para ver lo que se ocultaba debajo.

El pudor llegó a Astrid, y quiso cubrirse, mas no lo hizo y dejó que él la observara todo lo que quisiera, después de todo, como él alguna vez le había dicho, sólo ella podía elegir quien la podía ver de esa manera, y esa persona era él.

Luego, las caricias continuaron, Hiccup se recostó encima de ella y entre besos comenzó a acariciarla, de abajo hacia arriba. Sus piernas, su vientre, sus pechos, luego hizo lo mismo con sus labios. Se sentía torpe, mas no quiso demostrarlo, lo que quería era verse con confianza para que Astrid no temiera para que se sintiera segura con él, porque aún la podía sentir temblando.

—Tranquila, si te estoy lastimando o te asusto dímelo, por favor. —le susurró cerca de sus labios.

Astrid asintió sintiéndose querida.

—Tu ropa me incomoda poquito… las hebillas de tu armadura. —admitió avergonzada.

—Oh… — se separó Hiccup apenado de ella—Quieres… quieres…

—Bueno, es lo que se necesita ¿no?

Hiccup rio apenado, viendo como su desnuda esposa le sonreía estando recostada de lado en la cama, esperando a que él estuviera en las mismas condiciones.

Lentamente y con mucha pena, comenzó a deshacerse de sus ropas, primero de su estorbosa armadura, luego de su camisa, luego fue más lento con su pantalón y prótesis. Astrid lo observó atentamente en su labor, al inicio no le había parecido muy incomodo cuando vio su torso desnudo, pero cuando vio el resto, enrojeció, pero se dijo así misma que era algo a lo que se debía acostumbrar.

—¿Así está mejor? —preguntó él, una vez se acostó encima de ella.

Astrid asintió con nerviosismo, sintiendo piel contra piel, su pecho contra el suyo, su parte intima muy cerca de la suya y la cual era lo mas extraño de todo. De nuevo su respiración se empezó a agitar por los nervios, aunque cuando Hiccup comenzó a besarla fue por el placer repentino que empezó a sentir.

Estaba haciendo frio, la habitación estaba demasiado fría, pero junto con él se sentía que hervía, y había ciertos toques que la hacían emitir ruiditos extraños y que no podía acallar por más que quisiera. Todo era tan instintivo, tan natural que no los hacía ver como unos inexpertos, pues de repente, así como Hiccup, Astrid empezó a cooperar y a besar más allá de los labios de su esposo, a descubrir puntos débiles de él que no sabía que tenía, reacciones que en su totalidad desconocía, ruidos que jamás le había escuchado.

—Astrid…—gimió Hiccup ya no pudiendo postergar el momento.

La reina detuvo sus caricias para observarlo y detectó en los ojos de su marido como una especie de solicitud de permiso a la que ella sólo asintió instintivamente. Había llegado la hora. Enredando sus brazos entre los de su marido, Astrid miró al techo de su habitación sintiendo como este abría sutilmente sus piernas para acomodarse entre ellas.

—Tranquila… relájate…

Exhaló, y cerró los ojos para lograrlo, cuando de repente lo sintió, una especie de pequeño empujón que la hizo apretar sus dedos en su espalda pues fue incomodo, luego otra presión que se hizo al cabo de los segundos más fuerte, que la hizo clavar las uñas en él, y luego un sonoro grito de dolor, cuando sintió que algo se rompía dentro de ella para albergar con plenitud la parte intima de su marido.

— Tranquila… tranquila… ya pasó, ya pasó.

Astrid estaba tensa que sentía que no se podía mover o si no dolería, pero escuchar la voz de su marido la hizo relajarse y que dejara de mirar al techo para enfocarse otra vez en él.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Hiccup con cierto aire de cansancio en su voz.

—Sí. —respondió Astrid en el mismo estado, sintiendo aún muy extraño estar unido a su marido de esa manera.

—Ahora me voy a mover un poco ¿sí? Si te incomoda, no dudes en detenerme.

Astrid tragó saliva, pues pensó que ya había terminado, pero lo siguiente que pasó, fue que Hiccup comenzó a moverse dentro de ella, muy sutilmente, pero que ardía a la vez. Le dolía, pero encontró también cierto placer en sus movimientos que no quería que se detuviera.

Conforme se movía, los ruidos aumentaron en ambos, las caricias pasaron a otro nivel. Para mantenerla tranquila, Hiccup se dedicó a besarla tiernamente en labios, rostro, cuello, mientras trataba a la vez de controlar sus reacciones, pues él estaba experimentando los propios y no sabía cuánto duraría.

De repente, tanto Astrid como él empezaron a reaccionar, cada uno de diferente manera, pero empáticamente al mismo tiempo, que cuando sintieron que eran suficiente él se detuvo y ella pidió que se detuviera.

Sólo habían pasado unos minutos, pero para ambos fue como haber estado haciendo el amor por horas.

—Dioses. —se echó el ex herrero sobre su esposa totalmente agotado.

Astrid estaba en las mismas condiciones y sólo lo abrazó sintiendo como él también hervía al igual que ella.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó él reincorporándose un poco.

Astrid sólo asintió con la cabeza, tratando de recobrar su respiración, omitiendo un grito ahogado cuando sintió cómo Hiccup salía poco a poco dentro ella.

—Tranquila. —le susurró terminando con el acto, aunque él sí dio un grito ahogado con lo que a continuación vio.

La reina de Vanaheim al escucharlo, no pudo evitar reincorporarse un poco de su sitio, viendo boquiabierta lo que veía su marido.

—Tranquila… es normal la primera vez, no hay de qué preocuparse.

Astrid sonrió levemente y asintió, tomó la colcha para cubrirse y ayudada por Hiccup bajó de la cama. Entre ambos quitaron las sabanas que fueron testigos de la consumación y las reemplazaron por otras limpias. Luego, ellos fueron a asearse, juntos, sin pudor alguno y experimentando otra forma de amarse.

Para un poco más de la media noche, Astrid, frente a su tocador, peinaba su cabello después de que este se secó, de pijama tenía una de las camisas de su esposo, el cual ya reposaba tranquilamente en la cama con los ojos cerrados.

Le resultó muy tierno ver así, y después de lo que habían experimentado se había dicho a si misma ¿Tanto escándalo por eso? Era tonto, pero ahora comprendía un poco más a su marido.

Terminando de cepillarse, se subió nuevamente a la cama, en donde Hiccup, quien fingía dormir, le abrió espacio entre las colchas para que ambos se abrigaran.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

Astrid rio, pues era la centésima vez que le preguntaba, pero le agradaba mucho que lo hiciera que se acurrucó en su pecho.

—Muy bien. —susurró con los ojos cerrados.

Hiccup besó su frente y la abrazó más fuerte para darle calor, estaba muy feliz pues uno de sus sueños se había hecho realidad, y aunque había sido un poco torpe, fue una de las cosas más grandiosas que había experimentado y eso que era sólo la primera vez.

—¿Hiccup?

—¿Sí?

—¿Con esto ya vamos a tener a nuestro bebé?

El ex herrero hirvió y balbuceante respondió:

—Hay una probabilidad, pero… si no… podemos intentarlo de nuevo, es decir, volver a hacer el amor. ¿Te gustaría?

Astrid rio.

—Sí, hasta hacerlo por diversión. —respondió juguetonamente.

Basta decir que, con esta respuesta, Hiccup se volvió su propio cobertor por todo el bochorno que querida esposa le provocó.

**FIN.**

_**Hola a todos, lamento tanta la tardanza para este one shot, pero por fin lo terminé. Por el momento creo que del herrero y la bestia ya no habrán One shot, y creo que el siguiente será uno de LGDLE. Veremos que pasa. **_

_**La canción continuando con la tendencia que estaba cuando escribí el fic corresponde también a Andante de mamma mía /ABBA, espero les haya gustado.**_

_**Agradecimientos a:**_

_**MarLG: no lo hice sufrir mucho, creo yo, espero te haya gustado.**_

_**Vivi: terminó mejor, mucho mejor para Hiccup. Saludos.**_

_**AlexYuka: espero te haya gustado.**_

_**AkiElectric: indirectamente si los provocó XD, la espera hubiera sido más corta de no ser por esos consejos.**_

_**A los seguidores, favoritos y anónimos, gracias. Nos seguimos leyendo.**_

_**Saludos a todos.**_

_**11 de agosto de 2019**_


	6. LGDLE: Lo que hubiera sido

**Buenas noches. **

**De "La guerra de los elementos"**

**Escena eliminada del capítulo 49: El sueño eterno. **

"**Lo que hubiera sido"**

**.**

**.**

—Aquí es. —detuvo Riziko al grupo que lo seguía.

Los elegidos y compañía vieron a su alrededor tratando de encontrar algo en particular pues en todo lo que llevaban caminando, no habían visto nada más que una vasta llanura muerta que se extendía por varios kilómetros a la redonda.

—Seids vengan aquí.

A su llamado, Camicazi y Gothi acudieron rápidamente con él, concluyendo ambas que había llegado el momento para ayudarlo.

El resto del grupo, viendo que el pegaso explicaría primeramente el procedimiento a las seid, comenzó a sentarse o acostarse en la tierra para descansar.

Hiccup, que en un inicio pretendía esperar de pie, sin embargo, comenzó a resentir el cansancio que le ocasionaba la persona inerte que cargaba en su espalda. Con pesadez y tambaleantemente dobló sus rodillas para tratar también de sentarse, pero el daño que tenía en su prótesis amenazaba con hacerlo resbalar junto con ella y se sintió estúpido por no se capaz ni siquiera de poder hacer aquello.

—Tranquilo, deja te ayudo. —escuchó de repente a un lado de él.

Era Nero, quien le había quitado el peso de Astrid para que él pudiera descansar, al hacerlo, Hiccup no pudo evitar caer sobre sus rodillas con cansancio, aunque rápidamente se acomodó y pidió que le fuera de vuelta su esposa.

El vann, comprendiendo su ademán, se inclinó con el cuerpo y se lo entregó, viendo en sí toda la tristeza reflejada en el rostro de su amigo y antiguo rival, quien acomodó a su querida amiga en su regazo con tanta delicadeza que parecía que no quería incomodarla a pesar de saber ambos que ella estaba muerta.

Se iba a retirar por respeto a su dolor; sin embargo…

—Sabes…—hipeó Hiccup.

Nero se volvió hacia él.

—Daría todo por que las cosas no hubieran sucedido así. —se encogió de hombros. —Aunque eso significara nunca haberla conocido, o que se hubiera casado contigo.

—Eso es imposible. —comentó el vann nostálgicamente.

—Por… ¿Por qué lo dices? —preguntó el brann aguantándose las lágrimas.

Nero inhaló y exhaló pausadamente.

—Todos cometimos errores, todos en un momento tomamos malas decisiones, pero… algo es seguro, Astrid y tú estaban destinados a conocerse de un modo u otro.

Hiccup frunció el entrecejo sin entender.

—¿Recuerdas los tratos que se iban hacer entre Berk y Noytrol?

—Sí.

—Sólo imagina lo que hubiera pasado si hubieran concluido.

—Comprendo. —rio este levemente. —Pero tú hubieras estado ahí para cuidarla. —recordó con fingida molestia.

—No, no lo creo. —opinó el vann dándole la espalda.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Porque si yo hubiera hecho lo correcto desde un inicio, me imagino que para ese entonces yo no hubiera estado en Noytrol.

Girando su cabeza hacia su amigo, Nero le sonrió levemente y luego se marchó dejando a Hiccup pensativo.

El brann con nostalgia, miró a su amigo vann y luego bajó su mirada a su esposa, admirándola atentamente y haciendo que su imaginación volara al hacerse tan sólo una pregunta.

¿Cómo hubiera sido?

.

.

.

**Noytrol.**

—No puedo hacerlo, esto está mal, no puedo hacerlo. —chillaba un joven de 15 años frente a un hipocampo de color negro que aguardaba en el lago. —¡Nightmare! ¡Dime! ¿qué puedo hacer?

La criatura oscura no respondió, sólo esperaba el reporte que tenía que enviar al malvado Fogo.

—¡Nightmare! ¿qué te he hecho? —siguió chillando Nero tomando de la cabeza a la criatura. —Perdóname, perdóname por todo lo que te hice porque ¿sabes? ¡tenías razón! Me salió el tiro por la culata, ¡porque me he enamorado de la princesa! y no quiero que Fogo le haga daño, ni a ella, ni a Danger, ni al señor Finn o reyes que han sido como los padres que nunca tuve… por favor.

Una lágrima resplandeciente cayó del rostro de Nero, la cual se deslizó a lo largo de su mejilla y cayó a un costado del animal, quien en reacción se comenzó a agitar.

Asustado, Nero se separó viendo con horror como su compañero de enlace comenzaba a cambiar a un estado gaseoso, el animal instintivamente se echó en el agua, pero de ahí ya no salió.

—¿N- Nightmare? —se asomó el asustado vann al agua.

Al hacerlo, sorpresivamente un chorro salió disparado contra su rostro, la cual por la fuerza lo hizo caer sobre su espalda; el agitado Nero rápidamente se reincorporó para encarar a lo que lo había "atacado", quedando boquiabierto al instante al ver a un agotado hipocampo color azul justo frente a él.

—Por fin comprendiste. —susurró Nightmare, dejándose caer cansado sobre el césped.

El vann no dudó ni un poco y acudió con él para ayudarlo, rogando nuevamente una y otra vez porque fuera perdonando.

—Descuida, te perdono. —se restregó Nightmare juguetonamente con él, mientras su amo lo seguía cuidando y dando mimos.

—Sin embargo, Nightmare, ¿Qué puedo hacer? ¿Cómo puedo detener esto que Fogo y yo empezamos?

—No sé cómo Nero, pero tenemos que detener a Fogo a como dé lugar, y aquí, en Noytrol, lo correcto sería decir la verdad, aunque, pensándolo…podrían encerrarte. —susurró preocupado. —Y no habría nadie que pudiera detener a Fogo.

—Entonces…

—Tenemos que irnos de aquí Nero.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Nero, eres un vann y tú lugar no es aquí.

—¡Pero yo amo a la princesa Astrid! —gritó el muchacho enrojecido. —¡Quiero que sea mi novia! ¡Quiero que sea mi esposa! ¡Tener hijos con ella y ¡todo! ¡Quiero todo con ella!

Nightmare negó sintiendo toda la angustia de amo.

—En este momento no es posible. No sabemos lo que pasará cuando intentemos detener a Fogo, y tampoco cuál sería la reacción de Astrid al saber que eres vann y que inicialmente atentaste contra su reino.

En ese momento Nero se sobresaltó y bajando la cabeza recordó todo lo malo que había hecho desde a su llegada a Noytrol. El odio que inicialmente le profesaba a los neutrales y que después se convirtió en amor y cariño gracias a su amiga, la cual en definitiva no merecía.

—¿Nero?

—Tienes razón. —susurró rendido y con lagrimillas en los ojos. —Después de lo que le hice a Astrid no la merezco. ¡Nightmare, vámonos! ¡Detengamos a Fogo! —decidió determinadamente.

El compañero de enlace asintió nostálgicamente; sin embargo, para darle un poco de consuelo a su amo, le sugirió que escribiera una carta en donde pudiera contar al menos una parte de la verdad para que al menos así, Astrid lo recordara con cariño.

.

.

…_así que, querida Astrid, este es el motivo por el cual no pude quedarme más en Noytrol, el haber despertado un día como un vann abrió un nuevo camino para mí; y no quisiera que ningún neutral saliera lastimado por mi culpa, es por eso por lo que pelearé con esta nueva habilidad y todas mis fuerzas para que tanto elementales y neutrales podamos coexistir en paz. _

_Te quiere, tu amigo Nero._

_._

_._

Astrid suspiró nostálgicamente y guardó la carta entre un libro de política que leía para una de sus clases, habían pasado 6 años desde que Nero se había marchado y desde entonces ya no había tenido noticias de él, nada, ni una carta ni una visita.

—¿Otra vez leyendo la carta de Nero? —preguntó Danger, quien ese momento le servía de respaldo a su amiga.

—Sí y pensaba en lo que escribió, en la posibilidad de que todos los elementales y neutrales pudieran verse sólo como lo que son: personas. No sabes cómo me gustaría salir de vez en cuando de aquí.

—Lo dices por tu tío ¿verdad?

—Sí, quien por cierto ya debería llegar el día de hoy.

—Llegará, no comas ansias, y con respecto a lo otro, yo también creo que algún día tanto elementales y neutrales van a poder convivir en paz.

—¿Crees que sea posible?

—Yo creo que sí, algo me dice que así será…—aseguró Danger.

.

.

.

**Berk.**

**Tiempo después.**

—No puedo creer que esto realmente este sucediendo. —balbuceó un escuálido brann de cabellos castaños, quien veía atentamente como parte de la guardia de su pueblo, aseguraba cajas con regalos que llevarían con su nuevo aliado: Noytrol.

Después de platicas pacificas entre el embajador Finn y el consejero Gobber, por fin había llegado el día en que los neutrales habían accedido a abrir sus puertas al pueblo brann, y quienes irían inicialmente serían los líderes de Berk y heredero para conocer cara a cara a sus nuevos aliados.

—Hiccup, ¡pequeño idiota! —lo sorprendió Snotlout dándole un codazo en el costado. —Dime ¿qué se siente ser el brann más joven que pisará la tierra de los neutrales? ¿Crees que te quedes sin tus habilidades? ¿Crees que los neutrales te coman? Aunque poca carne podrían sacarte…—se burló mientras picaba sus costillas.

—Snotlout. —gruñó el sofocado heredero, pues no sólo el golpe le había dolido, si no también tenía ansias en el estomago por lo que podía pasar.

—En fin, tonto, me traes algo bonito y que sea aprueba de fuego.

—¿Una piedra neutralizadora?

—Oh, eso estaría genial… ¿crees que las vendan en lote? Porque si es así entonces…

—Adiós Snotlout. —paró Hiccup su parloteo al ver que sus padres estaban más que listos, a su perspectiva, demasiado "formales"

Su madre llevaba un vestido color carmín que nunca le había visto, y se había puesto la capa que correspondía como jefa, la cual, era color beige, y que sólo en ocasionales especiales se la había puesto. Había trenzado elegantemente su cabello y se había colocado un poco de maquillaje. Mientras que su padre, iba como todo un rey brann vikingo, con armadura oscura, botas negras su capa de jefe, y un casco con enormes cuernos y ¿se había cepillado la barba? Le fue extraño, sus padres no parecían ser ellos mismo, se veían muy "gobernantes".

—¡Hiccup, andando! —llamó Stoick.

A su llamado, el heredero acudió rápidamente con ellos, e inmediatamente montó a su fiel compañero Toothless.

—Hiccup, ¿así te vas a ir? ¿y la ropa especial que mandé a pedir para ti? —preguntó Valka señalándolo por completo.

—Eh… ¿es necesario?

Ante aquella respuesta, ambos padres miraron con reproche a su hijo.

—Está bien, me cambiaré en el camino. —prometió con una sonrisita traviesa.

Dando por acabada la discusión, jefes e hijo se prepararon con sus compañeros y alzaron el vuelo siendo seguidos por una caravana de dragones que llevaban unos cuantos regalos para los neutrales.

Hiccup como prometió, se fue cambiando en las alturas, dejando la preocupación por un lado y preparándose para actuar como se suponía debía actuar el hijo de los líderes de Berk.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto, en Noytrol las cosas estaban doblemente agitadas, en los días anteriores las personas iban de un lado a otro, llevando mesas, sillas, flores, comida y demás cosas de un lado a otro con gran apresuro, todo bajo las ordenes de los reyes y embajador que querían que todo saliera perfecto.

—¿No les parece un poco exagerado todo esto? —preguntó Astrid tomando una manzana de una de las bandejas de comida para darle una mordida despreocupada. —Sólo van a venir como ¿cuántas eran? ¿tres personas? Incluyendo al consejero Gobber.

—Serán cuatro, incluyendo a Gobber. —respondió Finn. — Serán los lideres de Berk y su hijo, pero serán presentados ante todo nuestro concejo e invitados especiales.

—Oh…ya veo. —comentó la neutral dándole otra mordida a su manzana.

—Por cierto, niña ¡Qué fachas! —la señaló su madre al ver la mala presentación que tenía.

—Estaba entrenando. —se justificó esta.

—Pues ve a cambiarte, y ya te dije que usar.

—Mamá… pero no quiero usar ese tonto vestido blanco.

—Astrid… —reprendió su padre.

—Ush… está bien, pero creo que exageran.

Dando de resoplidos, la heredera de Noytrol se retiró del lugar en donde se daría el evento. Sin embargo, en lugar de acudir a su habitación, fue al lugar de su querido pegaso.

—Danger… ¿puedo ocultarme aquí unos momentos? —preguntó burlonamente mientras cerraba el recinto donde se encontraba su amigo.

—¿No deberías estarte arreglando? Los invitados de tus padres no deben de tardar en llegar.

—Ush… no me lo recuerdes. Además, también venía para decirte que…

—Lo sé Astrid, me quedaré aquí sin hacer ruido ¿Por quién me tomas? ¿Por un bebé canto mortal?

—Ese es una especie de dragón ¿no?

—Así es Astrid, se ve que has estado estudiando. ¿Estás emocionada? —preguntó al ver la sonrisa de oreja a oreja que tenía su compañera.

—Sí, por fin veré cómo son los dragones y por supuesto a otras personas que no son neutrales. —respondió echándose sobre el césped.

—Ya los verás, ya los verás… y será mejor que te levantes o con todo el ejercicio que hiciste te dará…

Un ligero suspiró. Había sido tarde, Astrid se había quedado dormida, y como se veía muy apacible el pegaso no quiso despertarla, así que la cuidó; cuando llegara el momento oportuno la despertaría; sin embargo, al cabo de unos minutos también le empezó a dar sueño.

.

.

De repente, el sonido del cuerno de alarma resonó en todo Noytrol. Danger fue el primero en levantarse y viendo hacia lo alto de la cúpula de cristal que cubría a su jardín vio que ya había anochecido, Astrid seguía roncando aun lado de él.

—Astrid, levántate. —la golpeó con su hocico, no creyendo que su ama no se levantara con semejante escándalo que había en el exterior.

Después de unos cuantos insistentes golpes, Astrid logró abrir los ojos, y lo primero que hizo fue limpiarse la baba que le escurría por la boca.

—¿Qué pasa Danger? —preguntó adormilada.

—¡La reunión! ¡Los invitados! ¡YA LLEGARON!

—¡¿Qué cosa?! —gritó la neutral espantada tocándose el cabello y sintiendo lo enmarañado que estaba.

—Tengo que arreglarme.

—¡Sí, corre! — apresuró Danger, viendo como su ama salía cerrando la puerta tras de si de golpe. —Diviértete. —susurró finalmente una vez se quedó solo.

.

.

.

En los pasillos del palacio ya no había nadie, Astrid suponía que todos debían estar en el salón de eventos y lo único que podía pensar era en que sus padres la matarían.

Como tenía muy poco tiempo, no le quedó de otra mas que bañarse con agua helada, una ducha que duró aproximadamente 5 minutos. Luego salió como asteroide hacia donde estaba su tocador, ahí con una toalla masajeó con fuerza su cabello para que este se secara rápido, aquello le costó unas cuantas toallas que quedaron regadas por la habitación.

Quedando el cabello humedecido, procedió a peinarlo, pero como no tenía tiempo de hacerse algo muy elegante solo lo dejó suelto ya que, de cualquier modo, su madre le había dejado unos accesorios que obligadamente tendría que usar.

—Tiene que ser una broma. —resopló al ver una tiara hecha de cristales neutralizadoras y que tenían forma que se asemejaban a hojas de árboles, adicional a esto, unos pendientes del mismo cristal, así como un collar con una gran piedra resaltando en el centro.

Y cómo no tenía tiempo para buscar algo más adecuado para la ocasión, miró con recelo lo que había sobre la cama: un vestido color blanco que era corto por adelante y largo por detrás, decorado con un tul de estampado de flores; un vestido que, de no ser por el faldón extraño, parecía un vestido de novia, pero que igualmente la harían sentir como si se estuviera casando o algo por el estilo.

—¡Princesa, princesa!

De repente una mucama por detrás de la puerta comenzó a llamarla.

—Sus padres están esperando por usted, ¡los brann ya han llegado!

—¡Ya voy, ya voy! No me presionen. —respondió esta tratando de maquillarse.

Y como apestaba en hacer eso, solamente se puso un poco de brillo rosa en los labios, un poco de delineado negro en los ojos y algo de rubor en sus mejillas. Luego corrió a ponerse el vestido.

.

.

Mientras tanto en el salón de eventos…

—Me siento como un tonto. —susurró Hiccup.

Sus padres y él habían llegado sin problemas a Noytrol, todos fueron bien recibidos por el embajador Finn y Gobber, quienes los guiaron a un recinto en donde les comunicaron habría una especie de reunión o fiesta de bienvenida.

Sin embargo, no pudieron evitar sentirse como un dragón sin alas al ver las vestimentas tan extravagantes con la que vestían los neutrales, que, a sus ojos, eran prendas de colores muy claros, muy llamativos y "brillantes". En cambio, ellos, iban con colores muy opacos y hasta algo feas a comparación de las de ellos.

—Tranquilo hijo. —le susurró su padre entre dientes, mientras fingía sonreír, sintiéndose igualmente analizado por todos los presentes que los veían con desconcierto.

Finalmente, el recorrido terminó, los jefes de Berk e hijo se inclinaron frente al rey y reina de Noytrol que igualmente saludaron con una "muy elegante" reverencia.

—Bienvenidos sean a nuestro reina, jefes y jefa de Berk. —se dirigió Axel muy respetuosamente hacia ellos, alzando su mano para estrecharla con su nuevo aliado.

Ese gesto si lo conocía Stoick y más aliviado, estrechó la mano del rey sintiéndose aliviado, mientras que la reina y jefa se saludaron con un beso en la mejilla, algo que si fue nuevo para Valka.

—Muchacho. —le extendió Axel la mano al brann menor para igualmente saludarlo.

—Hiccup, su majestad. — se presentó este nervioso, alzando también la mano, pero antes de que pudiera tocarlo, Stoick lo apartó con rudeza.

El rey, desconcertado, observó como el jefe pareció analizar a su hijo, que estaba completamente enrojecido.

—Disculpe su majestad, sólo me aseguraba que no estuviera nervioso, tiende a quemar a las personas cuando lo está. —explicó Stoick nervioso, dejando a su hijo en paz.

Axel rio de lado, y mejor retiró su mano para evitar algún accidente, algo que hizo a Hiccup rodar sus ojos con fastidio y a sentirse más como un tonto.

—Nos alegra mucho tenerlos aquí, espero que su estadía durante estos días en Noytrol sea de su completo agrado. —comentó Brianda para continuar.

—Oh sí, todo esto es muy… ¡hermoso! —exclamó Valka nerviosa. —Estamos agradecidos y emocionados y… ¿qué es ese sonido?

Todos enfocaron los oídos, pues de repente se comenzó a escuchar un singular sonido por detrás de los reyes, uno muy parecido a un taconeo que resonaba por los pasillos laterales que había a un costado de donde se encontraban los tronos de los reyes, los cuales eran tres, siendo el tercero el más pequeño y que desde el inicio de la reunión había permanecido vacío.

—Ah… ya me imagino quién es. —rio la reina entre dientes.

Los berkianos sólo permanecieron con sus entrecejos fruncidos, Hiccup prestando su especial atención a donde se escuchaba el sonido, hasta que este dejó de escucharse. Aunque luego, logró alcanzar a ver la proyección de una sombra en las paredes, parecían ser dos personas, una que estaba de pie, arreglándose no sé qué tanto de la ropa, y otra ayudándole a acomodar algo que tenía sobre la cabeza.

"_Sí, así está bien"_

"_¿No se cae?"_

"_No, ya está bien princesa."_

Se escuchó en los pasillos

—Mi hija Astrid. —presentó Axel antes de que la neutral saliera. —Creo que se le hizo un poco tarde.

Mientras tanto, la aludida, queriendo entrar como si nada hubiera pasado, dio unos cuantos pasos para salir al recinto, aunque se detuvo en seco al sentirse observada por todo los demás, así como la mirada de reproche de sus padres por llegar tarde, pero, como suponía que no la reprenderían en público, siguió con su entrada con extrema elegancia.

Ante su presencia, los jefes y Hiccup se sobresaltaron ya que los primeros sintieron que extrañamente esa chica imponía mucha fuerza, mientras que Hiccup su primera reacción y pensamiento fue que ella era "muy brillante".

—jefes. —saludó la princesa elegantemente casi agachándose por completo para hacer la reverencia.

Tal había sido el movimiento que Hiccup pensó que se estaba cayendo por culpa de los zapatos que llevaba, que se agachó para sostenerla, pero al darse cuenta de su error era demasiado tarde.

—¿Hola? —saludó Astrid con una sonrisa y el entrecejo fruncido al tenerlo muy cerca.

—Tonto. —reprendió Stoick entre dientes, realmente avergonzado y con ganas de darle un golpe a su hijo.

—Pensé que se estaba cayendo. —masculló este enrojecido sin ánimos de poder levantarse por lo estúpido que ahora se sentía.

—Descuide. ¿Me ayuda? —le ofreció Astrid sus manos para terminar lo que había empezado y para tampoco avergonzar al muchacho.

Hiccup le sonrió nerviosamente y dispuso a ayudarla, en ese momento rey y jefe se asustaron por lo que el brann pudiera hacerle, pero esto sólo tomó con delicadeza las manos de la princesa y la ayudó a ponerse nuevamente en pie. Nadie había salido lastimado.

—Mil disculpas por mi tardanza. Astrid Hofferson, hija…hija de ellos. —señaló a los reyes.

—Princesa de Noytrol. —corrigió su padre entre dientes, pues no era la forma adecuada de presentarse.

Hiccup no pudo evitar reír por las ocurrencias de la princesa, la cual le dio la impresión de que no era una chica nada convencional.

—¡Oh! Son dragones. —exclamó Astrid de repente ignorando los regaños de sus padres, pues justo detrás de sus invitados estaban tres reptiles, los cuales supuso eran sus compañeros de enlace.

—Oh, sí… ellos son Toothless, SkullCrush y Brinca Nube. —presentó Hiccup.

—Impresionantes. ¿Verdad, papá? —preguntó Astrid.

—Eh sí, ¿les importa si continuamos? —preguntó el rey un poco receloso y sintiéndose también ignorado por los jóvenes.

—Oh claro, permítanos entregarles unos presentes. —carraspeó Stoick también sintiendo un poco incomodo el ambiente con tanta torpeza de ambas partes.

.

.

.

Tal como dispusieron los líderes, la reunión continuó con la entrega de regalos, que fue un tanto decepcionante en cierto sentido para los jefes de Berk, pues ellos solo habían llevado prendas muy pero muy poco elegantes y de materiales no muy buenos, frutos insípidos que crecían en sus tierras, madera, hierro de gronckle y uno que otro invento de Hiccup, mientras que los neutrales como obsequio dieron prendas y telas muy finas, algunas bandejas de piedras preciosas, frutos exóticos y deliciosos. La diferencia de estilo de vida era muy notoria.

Sin embargo, para el heredero no fue tan decepcionante, ya que la que había alabado sus prendas, inclusos los frutos y se maravilloso con el hierro y sus inventos fue la princesa de Noytrol, que lo había calificado como ingenioso, algo que ninguna chica le había dicho antes.

Luego, llegó el momento de cenar, fue un tanto incomodo también para los branns porque mientras que en Berk servían los alimentos en utensilios hechos en madera, en Noytrol tenían vajillas hechas de un material que el rey les explicó eran de porcelana, sus cubiertos eran de plata y la comida no era hecha a las brasas, como ellos solían comer. No, en Noytrol era diferente, en la mesa había alimentos hervidos, asados, al vapor y demás, y cada técnica le daba distinto sabor, y ni qué decir de los postres, los cuales Hiccup pensó que lo podrían engordar de sólo comerlos.

Sin embargo, después de la cena, todo se volvió más pausado, el rey y jefe comenzaron a hablar de política y pronto el concejo se les unió. Como los jóvenes no eran ni siquiera considerados pronto comenzaron a aburrirse.

Hiccup tenía unas inmensas ganas bostezar, pero consideró que vería muy mal, entonces trató de disimularlo viendo hacia todos los lados para cerciorarse de que nadie lo viera, fue ahí que vio a Astrid, también muy aburrida al juzgar como tamboreaba sus dedos en la mesa, mientras que sus madres platicaban amenamente entre ellas.

De repente, sintió un empujón por detrás de su silla, al girarse vio que Toothless gruñía y todo parecía indicar que quería salir porque también estaba aburrido de estar ahí. Excusa perfecta no se le pudo haber presentado.

—Disculpen. —interrumpió poniéndose de pie.

Los presentes los observaron.

—¿Les importaría si salgo unos momentos? Mi dragón necesita algo de aire y estirar sus alas.

—Oh claro muchacho. —concedió el rey. —Hay unos jardines muy tranquilos en el exterior

—Gracias su majestad. —reverenció este viendo atentamente a todos y deteniendo su mirada en la princesa que parecía rendida a estar ahí hasta que su padre dispusiera. —También, con todo respeto ¿Podría solicitar a la princesa Astrid como mi guía?

Pronto el concejo y los reyes se sobresaltaron con el atrevimiento del muchacho, que sólo esperaba no haber errado con su extraña petición.

—Eh bueno…

—Por supuesto. —se concedió Astrid por si sola poniéndose rápidamente de pie. —Sígame jefe Hiccup. —pidió comenzando a alejarse del comedor.

—Astrid… —trató de detenerla Axel, mientras que Stoick comenzó a sudar por los nervios.

—Ay déjala, cariño. ¿Qué no ves que están aburridos? —detuvo Brianda. —Además que es bueno que se conozcan ya que en el futuro ellos son lo que llevarán a cabo estas reuniones.

—Está bien. —resopló Axel con cansancio, mientras que Stoick se permitió respirar pues detectaba un aura muy celosa por parte del padre neutral.

.

.

.

—Muchas gracias por sacarme de ahí. —dijo Astrid mientras caminaba con su acompañante y dragón por los jardines.

—No hay de qué. Yo también me estaba quedando dormido.

Astrid rio.

—E imagina que así serán también cuando nosotros tengamos que hacer estas reuniones, porque es algo definitivo ¿no? Los brann y los neutrales ¿convivirán en paz? —preguntó deteniendo su paso.

—Así es. —respondió Hiccup deteniéndose también a su lado.

—Por cierto. Tal vez suene algo tonto, pero… ¿Podrías mostrarme tu habilidad? Ya que nunca he visto como un brann crea su fuego.

—¿Y habías visto algún elemental antes? —preguntó él curioso.

—Sólo una vez, pero nunca lo vi utilizar su habilidad yo eh… lo neutralicé. —recordó nerviosa.

—¿Por qué?... ¿Te amenazó?

—Algo así, debido a que intentó matar a un amigo muy querido.

—Oh, eso es horrible.

—Sí, afortunadamente no pasó.

—Ya veo, y no hay problema con tu petición… te mostraré.

Extendiendo su palma, Hiccup creó una llamarada, para asombró de Astrid que vio tan fantasioso todo aquello. Con cuidado se acercó a la flama, aunque no tanto cuando pudo percibir el calor tan fuerte que emanaba.

—¿Ahora tú me podrías mostrar cómo es que se neutralizan las habilidades? —pidió Hiccup con una risita.

—¿Seguro? —rio Astrid. —¿No te vas a sentir extraño o algo por estilo?

—Probablemente, pero es reversible ¿no?

—Sí, así es.

—Bueno, entonces no hay problema.

—Sí así lo quieres.

Hiccup de repente vio como la utilería de su acompañante comenzó a brillar y de un soplo el fuego de su mano se apagó.

—¡Wow! Es sorprendente. —susurró Hiccup sintiéndose extraño pues hasta el frio comenzó a sentir, algo que no sentía desde que había adquirido su poder.

—¿Te sientes diferente? —preguntó Astrid nerviosa.

—Sí, pero no como para que sea algo malo.

—Me alegro de que comprendas. —le sonrió.

—Igualmente. Porque generalmente tanto elementales, y supongo neutrales, piensan que los brann solo queremos quemar cosas.

—Sí, así es. Es lo que se dice aquí. Pero con estos tratos acabaremos con todos estos prejuicios ¿verdad?

—Eso espero princesa.

—Llámame Astrid por favor, no me gusta que me digan princesa.

—Está bien… Astrid. Tú puedes llamar Hiccup.

—Gracias.

Mientras tanto detrás de ellos, Toothless observaba curioso todo aquello, pues era la primera vez que su amigo hablaba con una hembra por mucho tiempo. Era una nueva marca para él. Apenas los seguiría pues los jóvenes reanudaron el paso; cuando de repente detectó una presencia muy peculiar y que igualmente le causó curiosidad y sin previo aviso se desvió del camino en dirección a una entrada diferente al palacio de cristal.

—Por cierto… ¿Tienes compañero de enlace? Me gustaría conocerlo.

Astrid tragó saliva.

—Ah… eh… ¿cómo decirlo?

—¿No tienes? —preguntó Hiccup desconcertado.

—Eh… no, no tengo. —mintió.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—Es difícil de explicar.

—Oh, bueno… es muy raro; pero entonces, supongo que tampoco has experimentado el vuelo.

Astrid sudó en frio.

—Eh… no, pero…

—¿Quisieras ir a volar conmigo y con…? ¿Toothless? ¿Dónde estás? —preguntó Hiccup al jardín vacío que había detrás de él.

—¿A dónde se fue? —preguntó Astrid intrigada, ya que ni siquiera se habían dado cuente de que el enorme reptil se había alejado de ellos.

—No lo sé, pero tengo que encontrarlo… ¡Toothless! —gritó Hiccup regresando por el camino por el cual habían andado, sin embargo, no hubo respuesta por parte de su amigo.

Astrid apenas lo ayudaría a buscarlo, cuando de repente sintió un golpeteo en el pecho, tal como se siente cuando uno se asusta y este no provenía de ella, si no de alguien más.

—Ay no, Danger. —susurró sudando en frío y rápidamente acudió con el brann para advertirlo. — Hiccup creo que ya sé dónde está,

—¿Qué? ¿En dónde?

—No preguntes. Solo espérame aquí ¿sí? —pidió Astrid comenzando a correr en dirección al palacio.

—¿Qué espere aquí? ¡Astrid! —la siguió el brann, cuando de repente también comenzó a sentir agitación por parte de su compañero. —Lo puedo sentir. ¡Ya se por dónde ir!

Y apresurando su paso, corrió en la misma dirección que Astrid, y debido a que él llevaba botas mientras que Astrid zapatos de tacón, pronto la alcanzó y la sobrepasó.

—No te preocupes, ya lo localicé. —le gritó a su acompañante mientras le ganaba distancia,

—Hiccup, espera ¡no vayas! —Pidió la cansada Astrid y en su desesperación, se quitó los estorbosos zapatos altos y corrió descalza rumbo a los atajos secretos del palacio.

Sin embargo, había llegado tarde, cuando encontró a Hiccup estaba ya había dado con el jardín secreto de Danger y ahora se encontraba completamente estático en la orilla de la entrada.

—Hiccup, por favor.

—No puedo creerlo. —susurró este maravillado al ver a un pegaso blanco que intentaba a toda costa dejar de ser acosado por el juguetón dragón. —Pensé que estaban extintos. ¿Por qué lo ocultan Astrid?

El brann se volvió hacia la neutral viendo en ella lo preocupada que estaba por lo que acababa de descubrir, y hasta ese momento no consideró que se había tomado demasiadas atribuciones que no le correspondían.

—Ah… lo siento.

Astrid resopló y pensó que tal vez le podría confiar su secreto o más bien ya no le quedaba de otra.

—¿Qué más da? Hiccup, él es mi compañero de enlace.

—¡Wow! —artículo este sorprendido

—Y el motivo por el cual está oculto es porque es a quien me refería cuando te conté lo de ese elemental malvado. Fue a mi compañero a quien intentó matar.

—Oh, entiendo.

—Prométeme que no le dirás a nadie. —suplicó Astrid de repente. — Porque si hay más personas como ese sujeto entonces intentarán…intentarán…

—Calma Astrid. —la tomó Hiccup de los hombros para tranquilizarla. —Sé lo especial que es un enlace y veo lo preocupada que estás por tu compañero, pero descuida, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo.

Astrid sonrió enternecida, pues no pensó que los elementales, específicamente los brann, pudieran ser tan sensibles cuando en su vida no había hecho mas que escuchar cosas malas de ellos. Pero siempre estuvieron equivocados y lo mismo pensó Hiccup.

De un momento a otro brann y neutral se quedaron prendados en los ojos del otro y no fue hasta que un telepático carraspeo los sacó de su ensoñación.

—¿Quisieran ayudarme? —pidió el pegaso tratando de evitar que Toothless lo lamiera.

—Ah lo siento. —entró Hiccup y calmó la euforia de su dragón.

—Lo siento Danger. —dijo Astrid cerrando la puerta del jardín tras ella. —Los presento, él es Hiccup Haddock hijo de los jefes de Berk y su compañero Toothless, Hiccup, Toothless mi compañero Danger.

—Wow, es un honor. —balbuceó Hiccup asombrado.

—No sé si decir lo mismo. —se sacudió el pegaso la baba que tenía impregnada.

—Lo siento por eso.

—Y yo no lo digo por esto. —insinuó el pegaso, algo que ni Hiccup n Astrid comprendieron.

—¿Cómo hablas? —preguntó Hiccup curioso, comenzando a analizarlo.

—Telepatía. ¿Qué tanto me buscas? —preguntó incómodo.

—Danger. —regañó Astrid. —Modales. —le reprendió con una risita tal y como él lo hacía.

El pegaso relinchó cansado.

—¿No tienes un ala?

—Vaya… que observador.

—Danger. —regañó nuevamente Astrid. —Así es Hiccup, el tipo que te digo que lo atacó lamentablemente le arrancó el ala.

—Entiendo, ha de ser muy triste que no puedas surcar los cielos con libertad, porque no hay mejor sensación que esa.

—Eso es cierto muchacho. —opinó lo mismo el pegaso. —Siempre le he dicho a Astrid que es la sensación más liberadora que hay, y que si tiene oportunidad debe experimentarlo.

—Y yo le digo que no lo haré si él no puede hacerlo. —terminó Astrid para aplacarlo.

—No sabes de lo que te pierdes. —dijeron Hiccup y Danger al mismo tiempo e incluso Toothless había gruñido en su idioma lo mismo.

Astrid se sorprendió ya que de pronto pareció un complot contra ella.

—Sin embargo, puede haber una probabilidad de que puedas volar. —susurró Hiccup.

—¿Cómo dices? —cuestionó Danger.

—Sí, ¿qué tal si pudiera ajustarte una prótesis para que puedas volar?

—¿Eso es posible? —preguntaron ahora Astrid y Danger al mismo tiempo.

—No lo sé, tendría que intentarlo, sin embargo, siempre digo que no hay imposibles.

—Eres muy confianzudo muchacho, creo que ya no me caes tan mal.

—¿Te caía mal? —preguntó este desconcertado. —¿Por qué?

—Ah… ya lo sabrás, ya lo sabrás.

Hiccup siguió sin entender al igual que Astrid; sin embargo, a partir de ese momento todo cambió. La estadía de los brann fue un rotundo éxito, y cuando fue tiempo de volver a Berk, Hiccup se llevó una misión secreta para él.

Desde su hogar, el brann experimentó toda clase de cosas que podrían ayudar al pegaso, sin embargo, debido a que tenía que hacer muchas pruebas, ocasionalmente tenía que volver sin invitación a Noytrol. Cuando se daban esas ocasiones, Astrid lo ayudaba a escabullirse en el palacio, pues aun con todas las alianzas necesitaban invitaciones formales para andar en Noytrol como un turista más.

Después también llegó el momento de que los neutrales fuera a Berk, en aquella ocasión fue el turno de los reyes para sentirse como peces fuera del agua, pues en ese lugar todo era tan rustico y muy diferente de su hogar, o al menos así lo sintieron los padres de la neutral que se fueron muy arreglados para la ocasión, mientras que Astrid se fue con prendas de Berk que por breves momento la hicieron pasar como una berkiana más.

En aquella ocasión, Snotlout había alabado su belleza y Alice se puso celosa, sin embargo, cuando se enteraron de que era la princesa de los neutrales, las ilusiones del primero se apagaron y el ego de la segunda aumentó. Aunque los sentimientos de aquellas personas no afectaron para nada la relación de amistad de Hiccup y Astrid que pasaban su tiempo juntos hablando por horas y afinando los detalles del proyecto "Danger" como lo habían llamado.

Todo era paz para los neutrales y brann de Noytrol y Berk respetivamente, que ignoraban lo que pasaban en los demás reinos. Complots en el reino de los jorden, corrupción en el gobierno de los vinter y amenazas de guerra contra los vann, y detrás de todos aquellos acontecimientos, un joven vann que trataba de aplacar todo, pero que, conforme pasaba el tiempo, le era imposible. Había logrado acabar con su tío, pero sujetos malvados seguían apareciendo y era como si hubiera una fuerza sobrenatural que los manipulara.

.

.

**Tres años después…**

—Lo siento Danger. —susurró Hiccup retirando el último intento de prótesis para el pegaso. —Al no haber fuerza ni nervios en lo que queda del hueso donde reposaba tu otra ala, las prótesis seguirán manteniéndose estáticas.

—Comprendo Hiccup, pero ¡hey! Date un poco de mérito, creaste más 50 diseños de prótesis diferentes, eres realmente excepcional. —felicitó el pegaso para luego ponerse cabizbajo.

—Danger. —acudió la entristecida Astrid con él.

—No te preocupes. Mejor hazme caso y ya acepta volar con él. —le susurró en secreto.

—Ay, Danger. —regañó esta enrojecida.

—Perdóname Astrid. —interrumpió el melancólico Hiccup sin haber escuchado lo que susurraban. — Prometí algo que al fin y al cabo terminó siendo imposible.

—No, lo que hiciste fue increíble ¡3 años! Trabajaste para ayudarnos y no te rendiste, y supongo que sigues sin rendirte, es sólo que Danger ya no quiso. —culpó con una risita a su compañero que aguardaba a un lado de ellos.

El pegaso relinchó por la indiscreción de su ama.

Sin embargo, Hiccup se puso cabizbajo por no haber logrado su cometido y haber ilusionado falsamente a su amigo pegaso, y a su amiga neutral, aquella chica que desde tiempo atrás hacía a su corazón vibrar.

Un sentimiento que no era del todo indiferente, pues con el paso del tiempo Astrid comenzó a sentir lo mismo, mas con los tratos que había entre sus reinos aun no se establecía si se podían mezclar en entre ellos, aun había prejuicios hacia esa clase de relaciones y hacia los productos que podían salir de esas uniones.

Pero las hipnotizantes miradas, los coqueteos constantes y los ánimos que se daban entre ambos eran imposible de pasar por desapercibido, como en ese momento, que nuevamente brann y neutral se quedaron prendados de los ojos del otro, un acto que observaron Toothless y Danger con curiosidad.

—Ah… me tengo que ir. —rio Hiccup nerviosamente sin apartar su mirada de la de ella.

—Sí, lo sé. —rio Astrid de la misma manera.

Toothless y Danger resoplaron al ver que lo habían hecho de nuevo, como odiaban que lo hicieran.

—Mi padre me pidió hacer unas diligencias en el reino Vann, parece ser que se han enterado de los tratados con Noytrol y quieren saber al respecto.

—Oh, ¿por cuánto tiempo te irás?

—No lo sé aún.

—Entiendo.

Danger y Toothless observaron nuevamente aquel acercamiento. Mientras que Astrid, estaba muy nerviosa, lo mismo con Hiccup que tenía ganas de hacer algo muy estúpido. Cuando de repente un relinchido y gruñido molesto se escuchó detrás de ellos.

Los jóvenes al ver a sus compañeros de enlace se percataron que estaban un tanto molesto, Hiccup no entendió, pero Astrid entendió a la perfección el porque de la molestia de su compañero, que, aunque estaba celoso, sabía muy bien sus sentimientos y los había aceptado.

—¿Qué pasará con ellos? —preguntó Hiccup un tanto confundido.

Astrid rio nerviosa.

—Supongo que están molestos.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no hacemos esto que queremos.

Y de repente, de un momento a otro, Hiccup sintió que Astrid lo jaló de su cuello para acercarlo a ella, para acercarlo a sus labios.

¿Qué era lo que había hecho? Pensó Hiccup con sus labios unidos a los de ella, sintiendo un subidón de calor que trató de controlar, así como a sus propios labios que instintivamente se aferraron apasionadamente a los de ella.

¿Era correcto lo que hacían? Dejó de cuestionarse eso cuando elevó de la cintura a su querida princesa para profundizar aquel grandioso, mientras ella se aferraba a su cuello y cabello.

—Ay dioses, dime que no estoy soñando —susurró entre besos. —Dime que esto es real.

Astrid sonrió sobre sus labios.

—Es real... ¿no te molesta? —preguntó sin poder dejar de besarlo.

—¿Molestarme? —se separó Hiccup de ella, bajándola con cuidado sin soltarla de su cintura. —Astrid… desde casi que nos conocimos tenía ganas de hacerlo, pero…

—Lo sé, lo sé…— lo besó Astrid sutilmente. —Estos estúpidos prejuicios ¿no?

—Si, pero que ahora no me importan, ¡te amo Astrid Hofferson!, con todo lo que tengo y quiero que estés conmigo siempre.

—Yo también te amo Hiccup, e igualmente quiero estar siempre contigo, siempre.

—¡Vaya era hora! —interrumpió Danger con un resoplido, quien aguardaba detrás de ellos, al mismo tiempo que Toothless saltaba de la felicidad que sentía por su amigo.

—Oigan, ¿ustedes que están viendo? —regañó Hiccup con una risita.

—Nada más ni nada menos que el comienzo de algo nuevo. —respondió Danger. —Es a lo que te debes de atrever Astrid. —dijo viendo a su amiga. —Es hora de salgas de tu burbuja y experimentes cosas nuevas.

Aquel consejo hizo a Astrid estremecerse que se recostó en el pecho de Hiccup comprendiendo a donde quería ir y asintió decidida.

—Hiccup, Toothless llévenla a volar…—pidió Danger exasperado.

—¿Sí? —preguntó Hiccup incrédulamente para luego ver a su amada. —¿Quieres ir?

Astrid sólo asintió con una sonrisa.

.

_Entonces sucedió, un primero vuelo que luego se convirtió en el segundo y más subsecuentes, una relación de amistad que con el paso del tiempo y la convivencia se convirtió en amor. _

_Sin embargo, en medio de toda aquella felicidad, también hubo responsabilidades que los llevaron a viajar más allá de la isla de los neutrales y brann, lugares donde conocieron a una peculiar dragona que se podía convertir en humana, habilidad que Toothless deseó adquirir para llamar su atención. _

_Lugares en donde fueron engañados por un grupito de ladrones vinters que posteriormente se volvieron sus amigos, lugares donde conocieron a unos jorden que buscaban ayuda para su reino oprimido, un lugar, donde los vann estaban siendo amenazados y donde Astrid se reencontró con Nero, para finalmente, encontrarse con un ser que amenazaba con destruir todo lo que amaban. _

Probablemente en el aquel mundo alterno lograban entre todo destruir a su enemigo, imaginó Hiccup, pero verse así mismo en su imaginación volando en Toothless y con Astrid aferrada a su cintura era lo único que hubiera querido. Viajar con ella y sus amigos por todo el mundo.

Sonrió nostálgicamente derramando una lagrimilla, cuando una cegadora luz a lo lejos llamó su atención, las seid por fin habían logrado abrir el portal mientras que él había despertado de su ensoñación. En su regazo, aun estaba su fallecida esposa.

—No importa como hubiera sido ¿verdad, Astrid?, tú y yo estábamos destinados a estar juntos y así será por toda la eternidad.

Y llenándose de fuerzas se puso en pie con su querida esposa entre sus brazos, para caminar hacia el portal que llevaba al viejo templo de los elementos, el lugar que lo llevaría a su destino final.

**Fin.**

**Sin comentarios. Espero que les haya gustado.**

_**Agradecimientos. Vivi y Mar G, a los lectores anónimos, seguidores y favoritos.**_

_**Saludos.**_

_**18 de agosto de 2019**_


	7. CEAUP: Romantic Flight

**Del fic Cómo entrenar a una patinadora:**

**Romantic Flight**

**.**

**.**

**Octubre 2019.**

_En noticias deportivas, cada vez queda poco para las esperadas olimpiadas de invierno, se espera que para esta temporada nuestros seleccionados de las diferentes categorías obtengan muchas medallas para nuestro querido Berk, siendo la de mayor expectativa la categoría femenil de patinaje sobre hielo ya que, a diferencia de las olimpiadas pasadas, ahora tendremos a nuestro favor a dos de las mejores patinadoras de nuestro país: Astrid Hofferson y Camicazi Burglar, quienes con sus sorprendentes actuaciones lograron conseguir su puesto para este evento tan especial, nuestras esperanzas para que una de ellas obtenga la medalla de oro son altas, así que desde ahora ¡las apoyamos chicas!_

_En más noticias, les informamos que para el equipo de hockey…_

Silencio.

El sonido de la voz, así como la imagen del conductor de la televisión se apagó al momento que su televidente oprimió el botón rojo del control remoto. Con el aparato apagado, se giró sobre su asiento para prestar ahora su atención a un monitor de computadora en el cual otra persona esperaba pacientemente por él.

—Lo siento Alberick, me distraje.

El hombre del monitor sólo dio una carcajadita y sonrió.

—_No te preocupes Haddock, creo que ya conocí tu lado distraído, en especial cuando esos reporteros hablan de tu esposita, por cierto, felicítala en mi nombre y dile que mi esposa y yo la apoyamos._

—Gracias amigo, se lo haré saber y ya… concentrándonos en lo que estábamos. ¿Cómo lo viste?

—_¿Qué puedo decirte amigo? Está listo, por fin lo lograste, y como me decías, sólo falta ponerlo a prueba ¿no es así?_

—Sí. —respondió Hiccup para luego dar un largo suspiro. —Sólo falta eso…—continuó pasando su mano por todo el cabello.

—¿Y dejarás que alguien más lo haga? O… ¿lo harás tú?

—Después de pensarlo una y otra vez ya lo decidí y…—sonrió nerviosamente.

En el monitor, Alberick resopló y sonrió no muy convencido.

—_¿Estás seguro?_

—Por completo, estoy seguro de que he superado ese temor, y estoy listo para probar mi nuevo prototipo de avión ligero, con la empresa con la que trabajo y que, me ha dejado llevar a cabo este proyecto, también está de acuerdo y me dará la oportunidad de utilizar el campus para la prueba.

—_Entiendo, pues ¡no se diga más Haddock! ¡haz lo que tengas que hacer! Cuentas con todo mi apoyo._

—Gracias Alberick, y gracias también ya que sin tu ayuda y sin tus consejos no lo hubiera conseguido.

—_No hay de que, sólo no te vuelvas a caer_. —bromeó este guiñándole el ojo.

—Claro que no.

—¿Y tú familia ya lo sabe? ¿Astrid?

Hiccup resopló.

—Eso es otra cosa, ya que lo he decidido, se los haré saber, hoy mismo.

—_Te deseo entonces suerte, mi amigo, y espero pronto tu llamada para que me des las nuevas sobre la prueba, no quiero tragedias._

—No, claro que no. Adiós Alberick, te mantendré informado.

—_Más te vale, adiós Haddock_. —se despidió el del monitor y segundos después su imagen desapareció.

Con la videollamada terminada, Hiccup dio un largo suspiro, se acomodó las gafas del rostro y se levantó de su asiento. Se quitó lo entumido del cuerpo haciendo unos cuantos ejercicios, posteriormente tomó su saco que yacía colgado en el respaldo de su silla, se lo puso para luego tomar una caja que contenía unos cuantos regalos y flores, después salió de la oficina que le tenían en la empresa en la que trabajaba.

"Aerollum", era su nombre, y le daba sus servicios de manera independiente como consultor, debido a que su ramo se dedicaba a la producción y exportación de piezas de la industria de la aerodinámica, el formaba parte de un equipo de ingenieros que controlaban la calidad de dichas piezas y trabajaba en la invención de cosas nuevas. Debido a eso, fue apoyado por dicha empresa para terminar con su proyecto personal, el cual había dejado en "paro" años atrás.

—Que tenga buena tarde Sr. Haddock, y salúdeme a su hermosa esposa de parte de un admirador. —se despidió el guardia como de costumbre cuando lo veía salir.

—Claro, que tenga buena tarde.

La respuesta que siempre daba cada vez que tenía que acudir a la oficina. Esa era su rutina, trabajar, analizar, y recibir muchas peticiones y regalos que iban dirigidos para su esposa. Era un gaje del oficio, como diría su padre, o de "esposo" como él le decía, ya que estaba consciente, desde mucho antes de casarse, que su pareja pertenecía al medio público.

Pero eso para nada lo afectaba, más bien, lo hacía sentir orgulloso, que su querida esposa ahora fuera aceptada por el público en general y que este le diera su apoyo incondicional. Aunque, claro está, que nunca faltaban la gente de mala calaña, en específico, reporteros ardidos que aun intentaban hacerla quedar mal.

Sin embargo, eran cosas que no pudieran solucionar juntos, como siempre lo habían hecho desde que él apareció en su vida.

Recordar esa extraña experiencia como fantasma, aun hacía sonreír a Hiccup, y por supuesto lo hacía un ferviente creyente de que había algo más después de la muerte.

En fin, así había sido el destino y así era su vida.

.

.

Minutos más tarde, y de haber cruzado gran parte de la ciudad de Berk, Hiccup llegó al complejo de departamentos en donde vivía junto con su esposa, dejó su auto en el estacionamiento; sin embargo, en lugar de ir directo a su hogar, salió a la calle hacia un destino distinto y el cual quedaba a sólo un par de colonias más adelante.

— "Pista de patinaje olímpica de Berk" —leyó como siempre el ingeniero, cada vez que llegaba a ese recinto para ir a recoger a su esposa.

—buenas tardes Sr. Haddock, como siempre, tan puntual. —Saludó el guardia que ya lo conocía desde tiempo atrás cuando la misma Astrid los presentó a ambos.

—Buenas tardes, señor, así es, ya me conoce. —saludó este pasando vacilantemente por la reja de seguridad.

Después de la victoria de Astrid en las olimpiadas del 2015, habían acondicionado el lugar para que fuera más seguro, ya que siempre había gente que trataba de infiltrarse para ver las practicas de entrenamiento de Hofferson o del equipo nacional de Hockey de Berk, o también de reporteros que deseaban sacar alguna nota escandalosa.

Sin embargo; debido a la seguridad reforzada, con el tiempo esas infiltraciones cesaron y hasta los reporteros se cansaron al ver que ya no podrían hacer notas escandalosas sobre la patinadora, debido a que esta se comportaba apropiadamente ante la prensa.

Claro está, que cuando recién se casaron también estuvieron atentos a lo que hacían; sin embargo, tanto él como Astrid procuraban no dar de qué hablar, y así, con el tiempo, se fueron aburriendo de ellos, pero con la nueva selección para las olimpiadas dudaban que se fueran a quedar quietos.

Apenas entrando en el recinto, al área de vestidores de varones, Hiccup sintió escalofríos debido al cambio radical de temperatura de templado a frio. Posteriormente salió y cruzó a lo largo de un pasillo que conducía a la pista de patinaje privada, donde conforme se acercaba se empezó a escuchar una canción que conocía a la perfección: "Todo regresa a mi ahora",

—Por fin, me hicieron caso. —sonrió.

Esa canción la había sugerido él desde un principio para el programa largo, pero debido a su duración, Stormfly la había descartado a pesar de que Astrid y él replicaron; sin embargo, ahora que la escuchaba, todo parecía indicar que su querida esposa había logrado convencer a la entrenadora.

Apresuró su paso para ver que tan avanzado iba el entrenamiento. Cuando por fin el pasillo terminó y todo se volvió más claro, Hiccup admiró embelesado como su hermosa patinadora se movía elegantemente por todo el largo de la pista, haciendo sus debidas pausas cuando la canción se alentaba, para luego incrementar la velocidad sutilmente.

—¡Muy bien Astrid! ¡céntrate más para las piruetas! —escuchó decir a Stormfly quien para su sorpresa estaba acompañada de su hermano, que tomaba video, mientras que del otro lado de la pista estaba Gobber con otras dos personas que no veía en un buen tiempo, una de ellas no muy agradable para él.

Lentamente Hiccup se empezó a acercar a su hermano y esposa, y escuchó que Stormfly se seguía quejando sobre lo pausada que era la canción en ciertas partes.

—Astrid insiste en bailar esta y la verdad…

—Yo creo que lo hace bien. —interrumpió Hiccup burlonamente.

Su comentario sobresaltó a la mujer de su hermano que, con una sonrisita asustada, le devolvió el saludo con un golpecito.

—Ay Sr. Fantasma, ¡Avisa por lo menos que aparecerás de la nada! —reclamó.

—Hola hermano, tan puntual como siempre. —saludó Tannlos con una sonrisita burlona.

Este sólo le sonrió de vuelta burlonamente y luego se enfocó nuevamente en la persona que patinaba en la pista.

—¡Vas muy bien cariño!

La que patinaba, al ver y escuchar al recién llegado, lo saludó desde el centro de la pista con una hermosa sonrisa.

—¡Hiccup, como siempre, la distraes!, ¡Astrid, concéntrate! —regañó Stormfly.

La patinadora, como una profesional, asintió y continuó con su patinaje, hizo unas piruetas e hizo una demostración de unos cuantos saltos, y justo en el punto del minuto 04:27, el cual consideraba como el mejor momento de la canción, saltó para hacer su Axel y giró no tres veces, sino cuatro.

—¡Cuádruple Axel! ¡Así se hace mi amor! —gritó el fascinado Hiccup viendo con orgullo a su hermosa esposa.

Mientras que sus acompañantes sólo se quedaron con la boca abierta.

—Es… increíble. —balbuceó Stormfly.

—Creo que tenemos que admitir querida que, cuando Hiccup aparece, Astrid patina con más pasión. —rio Tannlos

La entrenadora, aun sorprendida, sólo vio como Astrid, después de aquel magnifico salto, patinó hasta la orilla con la única intención de ir a festejar con su marido, quien felizmente la abrazó desde el otro lado de la pista y la colmó de besitos en el cabello. Sonrió. Le encantaba que Astrid fuera tan feliz como ella lo era con Tannlos.

—Tal vez debamos esconderle al chico y hacerlo aparecer en el momento más crítico de la competencia. —se burló Gobber llegando con ellos.

—Eso sería un poco contraproducente también, seleccionador Gobber. —rio Stormfly. —Porque si no lo ve, podría perder.

—¡Oigan! Los estoy escuchando. —reclamó de repente Astrid, que aun abrazada a su esposo tenía bien atento su oído para sus comentaristas.

—Uy, la dragona anda en todo. —murmuró el seleccionador entre risitas.

—Patinaste muy bien Astrid. — comentó de repente un tercero en discordia (según Hiccup)

—¡Nero! —exclamó la patinadora sorprendida, dándose apenas cuenta de que su amigo estaba ahí y en compañía de Lya, a quien también saludó con alegría.

—Que agradable sorpresa… ¿qué hacen aquí? —preguntó Hiccup entre dientes.

—pues… ¿qué más? A partir de ahora Nero y Lya, se unirán a nuestro grupo de entrenamiento para preparar a Astrid. —comentó la burlona Stormfly.

—Se los agradezco mucho, Lya… Nero…

—Por ti lo que sea Astrid. —halagó este último con una sonrisa.

—Oye, esa es mi frase —reclamó entre dientes el enrojecido Hiccup.

—Ay Hiccup, ya supéralo… Nero tiene novia…—se burló Astrid de él.

—Ah sí, igual cuídate de él. —susurró.

—Sí, sí…

—Bien chicos, sin embargo, ya es muy tarde, por el día de hoy el entrenamiento se ha terminado, mañana descansamos, así que los esperamos el lunes. —dijo Stormfly.

Todos los presentes asintieron.

—Por cierto, Stormfly, dile a Fishlegs que se pase de una vez a registrar las canciones para los programas, no quiero tragedias. —advirtió Gobber.

—Sí, él lo sabe, es sólo que… falta definir la melodía para el programa corto.

—Entiendo, está bien, con eso me retiro. Descansen chicos.

—Nosotros también nos vamos. — se despidió Nero junto con Lya. —Pero el lunes estaremos aquí a primera hora.

—¡Que les vaya bien! —se despidieron los restantes en la pista.

—Stormfly, nosotros también vámonos, la niñera nos espera en 30 minutos. —dijo Toothless viendo su reloj.

—Cierto, cierto. —se apresuró la entrenadora a guardar sus cosas mientras Astrid salía de la pista. —Astrid, Hiccup… nos vemos el lunes.

—Eh… tal vez hable más tarde a su casa. —advirtió Hiccup.

—¿Para qué? —preguntó Tannlos confundido.

—Ya lo sabrán, pero ahora tienen prisa ¿no?

El menor de los Haddock volvió a ver su reloj y en efecto no le quedaba mucho tiempo.

—Bueno, espero tu llamada entonces. Nos vemos. ¿Llevas todo? —preguntó ayudando a su esposa con todo lo que cargaba.

—Sí. —respondió Stormfly agitada y antes de irse se volvió al otro matrimonio. —Y Astrid, Hiccup ¡recuerden! Nada Hotcakes en la mañana, ni en la noche, ni alguna otra hora ¿Han entendido?

—Sí, sí—respondieron estos con aburrimiento.

—estás entrenando Astrid. —recordó por último la entrenadora apuntando seriamente a su alumna.

—Sí, Stormfly. Nada de Hotcakes. —prometió esta con una sonrisita.

—Bueno, entonces nos vemos.

El matrimonio Haddock /Hofferson se despidió de los Haddock /McFly con una sonrisita, y cuando estos se fueron se permitieron dar un respiro.

—Con lo mucho que Stormfly repite la palabra "Hotcakes" ya se me antojaron unos. —dijo Astrid.

—Lo sé. ¿Preparamos ahorita que lleguemos a casa? —preguntó Hiccup pícaramente,

—Se supone que no debo comer tanto, pero… ¡Nah! Con dos horas que haga de ejercicio extra bajo esas calorías, así que sí.

—Muy bien, entonces hay que irnos.

—Sí, sólo dame unos minutos para cambiarme.

Hiccup asintió y acompañó a su lady hasta los vestidores de chicas, donde por ética, esperó fuera de esta. Minutos después Astrid salió y ambos emprendieron el regreso a casa.

Saliendo del espacio que conformaba la pista privada, se tomaron de las manos para disfrutar de su usual caminata.

—¿Cómo te fue el día de hoy? —preguntó Astrid para hacer plática.

Hiccup se tensó.

—Ah… ya sabes. —respondió con una sonrisita. —Lo mismo de siempre, te tengo otra caja llena de presentes.

—Oh, lo siento tanto.

—¿Por qué te disculpas?

—Debe ser molesto para ti ¿no?

—Por supuesto que no. —la abrazó Hiccup por los hombros. —Sabes que eres mi adoración, y estoy muy orgulloso de tus logros.

Conmovida por sus palabras, Astrid se recostó en su pecho, y así se mantuvieron durante unos segundos para luego volver a tomar sus manos y caminar más cómodamente.

—Por cierto, ¿qué es eso que tienes que hablar con Tannlos?

De nuevo Hiccup se tensó, tanto que Astrid lo sintió.

—¿Pasa algo malo? —preguntó preocupada.

—No, nada… te lo diré en el departamento. ¿Está bien?

A Astrid no le quedó de otra más que esperar, así que durante el transcurso del recorrido hacia su departamento se dedicó a hablar de otras cosas con él.

Llegando a donde vivían, Hiccup primeramente pasó a bajar las cosas que había dejado en el auto, para luego subir al departamento.

Como todos los días, se bañaron juntos y luego se dedicaron a hacer la cena, hotcakes, como lo habían planeado; sin embargo, Astrid notó que Hiccup estaba extraño, estaba demasiado callado, lo cual le daba a entender que escondía algo, pero se abstuvo de preguntar, dejaría que él le dijera que tanto ocultaba.

—Uff, si siguen regalándome cosas, pronto no cabrá nada en este departamento. —suspiró Astrid después de ver pacientemente todos los obsequios que había recibido.

Hiccup, sentado frente a ella en el pequeño comedor que tenían, sólo sonrió levemente y observó a su alrededor viendo la gran cantidad de cosas que tenían, tanto de ella como de él, montones de libros apilados por una esquina, así como papeles, y en el otro extremo equipo para entrenamiento, copas de competencias, así como una pila de muñecos de felpa.

—Prometo que pronto nos mudaremos a una casa más grande. —dijo con una leve sonrisa.

En respuesta, Astrid le sonrió sonrosada y se dedicó a guardar todos los presentes en la caja. Conforme lo hacía, pensó si debía salir de ella el preguntar qué le pasaba; sin embargo…

—Astrid…

—Eh… ¿sí?

Hiccup suspiró nervioso.

—Ya lo terminé.

Sabiendo de lo que hablaba, Astrid se mordió los labios y bajó la cabeza preocupada.

—Oh… que bien. —se reincorporó rápidamente para felicitar de corazón a su marido. —¿Y ya funciona? ¿Qué tal las pruebas? ¿Alguien ya lo probó?

Silencio.

La ausencia de sonido le dio la respuesta a la patinadora.

—No, se harán mañana. —respondió Hiccup nervioso. —Y de hecho, Astrid, yo…

En ese momento ella empezó a negar con su cabeza.

—Astrid…

—Hiccup… no puedes hacerlo. ¿qué pasaría si te accidentas de nuevo? Si algo falla y… y…

—Estoy seguro de que no pasará, los cálculos y unas pruebas con control remoto indican que es estable.

—Pero… ¡¿por qué tú?! Es decir, ¡¿Es necesario que tú lo hagas?!

—Es algo que yo quiero hacer, compréndeme, por favor. —pidió tomando su mano. —Te prometo, ¡Te juro! Que nada malo pasará. Astrid, este es uno de mis sueños, tú sabes lo que es eso.

La patinadora bajó la cabeza y apretó su mano contra la suya, mientras trataba de comprenderlo. En sí, comprendía lo que él le quería decir, ella sabía exactamente lo que era soñar con algo y hacerlo realidad, pero le asustaba mucho, que algo saliera mal, que ese avión fallara y matara, ahora sí, a su esposo.

—Pero si no quieres que lo haga, no te mortificaré más con eso. —escuchó decir a Hiccup con cierto tono culpable.

Astrid no dijo nada, miró nuevamente su mano enlazada con la de él, en donde claramente se podían apreciar sus argollas matrimoniales. Y reflexionó, ella como su esposa, debía apoyarlo en todo, y sobre todo confiar en las capacidades de él porque Hiccup, después de todo, era un gran ingeniero.

—No. —susurró con dificultad y levantó su mirada para verlo. —Yo… te apoyo. —sonrió.

La respuesta hizo sonreír a Hiccup, y en agradecimiento, se levantó de su asiento para ir con ella y estrecharla en un abrazo.

—Te prometo que todo saldrá bien, Astrid, lo prometo. —le dijo entre arrullos.

—Más te vale Hiccup Haddock, más te vale. —amenazó esta apretándolo con fuerza.

Estuvieron así durante largos minutos, él consolándola y prometiendo cosas, ella asustada y amenazándolo. Luego, cuando todo se calmó, procedieron a hablar con el resto de su familia.

.

.

.

Así como Astrid, ni Tannlos, Stoick y Valka estuvieron de acuerdo con que su hijo hiciera la prueba de su avión, estos dos últimos, estaban tan consternados que tomaron el tren de la madrugada para llegar a la ciudad e impedir las tonterías de su hijo, junto con Tannlos.

—Hiccup, entiende… ¿no puede hacer alguien más la prueba? —rogaba Valka por que su hijo no subiera al avión, algo que era casi inevitable, ya que todos se encontraban en la pista de despegue que había en el campus de la empresa.

—Mamá, ya te lo dije. Confíen en mí.

—Ay hijo, ¿por qué eres tan cabeza de carnero? —regañó Stoick frustrado.

El aludido, sólo sonrió nerviosamente y observó hacia donde estaba su preocupada esposa, junto con Stormfly y su bebita. Astrid le sonrió devuelta a Hiccup, ella había aceptado que él hiciera las pruebas, pero su familia era ahora el que no se lo permitía.

Mientras tanto, Tannlos observaba la "nave" que su loco hermano había inventado, y notó la peculiaridad de que podía haber otro pasajero.

—¡Entiendan, por favor! Tengan fe en mí. —comenzó a retroceder Hiccup en dirección al avión.

—¡Está bien, hazlo! —gritó de repente Tannlos, para sorpresa de sus padres, que esperaban que él estuviera de su lado.

—Gracias, hermano. —suspiró Hiccup; sin embargo…

—Pero yo voy contigo.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamaron todos.

Hasta ese momento, Astrid observó bien el avión, y aunque no era muy visible desde su posición vio que en la parte de atrás había espacio para otro pasajero.

—No, Tannlos. —se negó Hiccup a la petición de su hermano.

—¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no dices que funciona? Confiamos en ti, hermano. —jugó este su carta.

—Pero…

—Mejor llévame a mí. — intervino de repente Astrid para su sorpresa.

Hiccup palideció al ver que ahora era Astrid la que pedía ser su acompañante; sin embargo, también le negó ese derecho, así como con Tannlos.

—¡¿Por qué?! —insistieron tanto el hermano como la esposa.

—Hiccup, confiamos en ti. —dijo Astrid.

—Te tenemos la suficiente confianza como para ir contigo y que nos traigas de vuelta.

Hiccup tragó saliva, pues si bien creía que su avión funcionaría, había una parte de él que le atemorizaba la idea de que fallara.

—Si no te decides, igual me subo. —amenazó Tannlos con su puño alzado.

El mayor resopló.

—Está bien. —concedió rendido.

—Muy bien, entonces deja me preparo…—canturreó Tannlos victorioso, pero antes de que siquiera pudiera acercarse al avión, alguien lo estiró del brazo y lo alejó.

—¡Un momento! Hiccup es ¡MI ESPOSO! Así que yo iré con él. —amenazó Astrid.

—¡PERO ÉL ES MI HERMANO! ¡Y FUE MI IDEA!

—Chicos. —trató de calmar Hiccup aquella pelea.

—¡Tú cállate! —silenciaron ambos contrincantes rencorosos.

Astrid y Tannlos se desafiaban con la mirada, y gruñían entre dientes, ninguno dispuesto a dejarse vencer por el otro.

—Al parecer sólo hay manera de resolver esto, cuñadita.

—Ah, sí… ¿cómo? "cuñadito".

—Tú sabes bien cómo. —apretó el menor de los Haddock su puño.

Al verlo, Astrid también apretó el suyo y tomando aire se preparó para la batalla.

—¡PIEDRA, PAPEL O TIJERA!

Uno puso papel, el otro tijera.

Astrid dio un grito desconcertado, cuando Toothless con sus tijeras imaginarias cortó su papel imaginario.

—Ni modo cuñadita. —dijo este burlonamente y sin esperar alguna respuesta se apresuró a subir al avión. —Adiós mundo, me despido de una vez, por si esto termina en una tragedia. —dijo dramáticamente.

—No digas estupideces Tannlos, ¡baja de inmediato de ahí! —fue ahora Stormfly la que trató de detener las locuras de su marido, mientras trataba de no despertar a su hija que estaba dormida en sus brazos.

Pronto a sus reclamos se le unió Valka y Stoick, Astrid seguía viendo a su mano (papel) derrotado.

—Tranquila querida, confío en mi hermanito. Estaremos bien. —prometió el menor y no perdiendo más el tiempo, se acomodó en el asiento pasajero.

—Hiccup, por favor. —siguió insistiendo Valka, ahora temiendo por sus dos hijos.

—Mamá, confía. —pidió este abrumado, y para ya no escuchar más se aproximó a su avión, no sin antes darle un último vistazo a su lady, la cual apenas se recuperaba de la derrota.

—No te preocupes Astrid, tú serás la siguiente en acompañarme.

Apenas escuchando aquello, Astrid reaccionó al 100% y fijó la mirada en su marido, quien levantando el pulgar en señal de victoria se despidió de ella y subió al avión para tomar su puesto.

Cuando los motores se encendieron, la familia de los hermanos Haddock, tuvo que alejarse unos cuantos metros, y asustados vieron como el pequeño, pero moderno, avión se movía por la extensa pista para agarrar vuelo.

Todo ese momento fue de gran tensión para la familia, más cuando el avión despegó y se elevó en lo alto; sin embargo, cuando el piloto comenzó a maniobrar acrobáticamente con él, cambiaron su expresión a uno de fascinación pues después de todo, Hiccup lo había logrado, su invención funcionaba y así quedó claro cuando finalmente aterrizó con ambos tripulantes intactos.

—¡Fue increíble! —festejó Tannlos emocionado, aunque al bajar del avión cayó mareado por la cantidad de piruetas que habían dado, pero nada a lo que no se pudiera acostumbrar.

—¡Eres un idiota, Tannlos! —regañó Stormfly con lagrimillas en los ojos.

Con la ayuda de Stoick se llevaron al mareado muchacho hacia el hangar de aviones, siendo seguidos por la preocupada Valka.

Astrid apenas los seguiría cuando sintió que su esposo la tomó de la mano.

—¿A dónde vas? Faltas tú. — le sonrió.

La patinadora suspiró sonrosada y sin que el resto de la familia se diera cuenta, se fugó con su esposo de vuelta al avión.

—¡¿Estás lista mi lady?!

—¡Sí! —gritó esta emocionada, sintiendo ya vértigo en las entrañas por lo que le esperaba.

Hiccup puso en marcha a su avión, para compartir su sueño con una de las persona que más amaba en su vida y juntos alcanzar nuevamente el cielo.

Y así lo hizo.

Con un alucinante atardecer como paisaje, el piloto y la patinadora danzaron en las alturas de arriba a abajo, dando piruetas que asemejaban a los saltos del patinaje, recorriendo todo lo largo del campus hasta pueblos aledaños, cada uno mostrando una vista que no se podría apreciar a simple vista y lo que le dio nuevas formas de ver no sólo el mundo sino también otro tipo de expectativas.

—Lo admito Hiccup…—suspiró Astrid fascinada sin poder dejar de ver al cielo el cual pronto se volvería nocturno. —Todo esto es increíble…

—Muchas gracias. —respondió este con una sonrisa.

—De nada, y ¿sabes?...

—¿Qué?

—Creo que ya sé qué melodía patinaré para el programa corto.

—Ah, ¿sí? ¿cuál? —preguntó Hiccup curioso.

Como respuesta, los labios de Astrid se curvaron en una sonrisita, pues la canción en la que pensaba era una que, justamente, tenía el título de lo que estaban teniendo ambos en ese momento.

Un vuelo romántico.

**Fin.**

Referencias everywhere XD. Espero les haya gustado.

Nota: la canción del inicio es la de Celine Dion "Its All coming back to me now", aunque me gusta más la versión de Lea Michele

Comentarios:

Maylu: bueno, al final del capitulo anterior, se da a entender que si las cosas hubieran pasado de otra forma como quiera el Toothfly se hubiera dado XD. Saludos.

Vivi: sí, estaban predestinados como quiera. Gracias por leer.

Nina: sí, así es otra perspectiva de la historia. Gracias por leer.

2Sonic1808: Gracias, me alegra que te haya gustado.

A los favoritos, seguidores y anónimos, espero les haya gustado y nos seguimos leyendo.

04 de enero de 2020


End file.
